Melted Metal
by BookDragonROAR
Summary: Starting fresh from chapter one. Bakugo x OC (Slowburn). Kyana Konotoya was homeschooled by her grandmother, until she takes the UA entrance exams. She meets the timid boy Izuku Midoriya there and hit it off as friends. Only to be inturrupted by a hot headed jerk. Follow the story of Kyana, and watch, er, read as she grows, building new relationships and responding quick wittin
1. TheBeginning

"Kyana! Oh for the love of- KYANA WAKE UP!" Kyana groaned, and rolled onto her side away from the door, she tipped over the edge and hit the cold floor. Why, did she have to get up, why couldn't she just stay in the comfort of her warm bed? That's what her plan for today was. But apparently her grandmother had other ideas. "Kyana! Get up off the floor, you're going to be late!" Kyana's grandmother poked her back with her cane.

"What, exactly, am I going to be late for?" She mumbled, picking herself up off the floor.

"The UA entrance exams!" Gamma Kono exclaimed, hitting Kyana on the head with her walking stick.

"Gamma I told you I'm not going to that!" Kyana said, rubbing the sore spot with her hand and looking down at her grandmother. Gamma Kono's grey hair was in a bun with many many fly away grey hairs.

The old woman crossed her arms and huffed. "My granddaughter has an amazing quirk and she refuses to try to become a hero! Shameful!"

"It's not that I refuse to use it, it's just that-"

"You scared you're going to hurt someone? Destroy a few buildings? Of course you are! Hero's hurt bad guys all the time, and themselves too! Have you seen how many buildings All Might has destroyed? And he's still the number one hero!" Gamma Kono said waving her arms up in the air and jabbed her cane at an All Might poster.

"No, being a hero is a lot of work," Kyana's mouth opened wide, as she yawned. "When will I get to sleep?" Her grandmother stared at her with a fueling frustration. She began to lift her cane once more, making the teenagers eyes widen. "If I go will you stop bugging me about it?" A smug smirk spread across the wrinkly face.

"Now!" The woman sidestepped the piles of clothes on the floor, to the closet. "Let's find you some clothes!" She opened the closet to reveal multiple vacant hangers and no clothes. Slowly, Gamma Kono turned around, one thin eyebrow arched higher than the Eiffel Tower. "Where are your clothes?" The answer was right in front of them. It was actually on the floor. "Clean up this mess! Hurry or you're going to be late!" She shuffled past her granddaughter striking the floor near her feet, making Kyana jump to avoid the painful cane.

The teen began to gather clothes into her arms and deposit them into the floor of her closet. She picked up a pair of dark jeans and brought them to her nose. They didn't stink or smell at all for that matter, so she threw them onto her bed and continued to look for a shirt.

After finding the rest of today's outfit and fitness clothes, she threw her black hair up in a ponytail, and looped it through the back of a red baseball cap. Kyana put the clothes into a bag and passed the kitchen to the front door.

Gamma Kono popped the toaster and tossed the toast to the teen as she passed the kitchen, "DON'T FAIL!"

Kyana rolled her silver eyes, how could she fail? She had been training for this day for as long as she could remember. Wake up at seven sharp and train her quirk for two hours followed by physical work out. Lunch was full of protein to charge her up for the mandatory school work she had to complete that afternoon. Then dinner and after was an hour or two of free time before she went to bed. That routine was the only one she knew, and it never changed.

The teenager ate her toast and jogged to the station to take a train to the UA entrance exam location.

She had no idea on what she wanted to be growing up, but she never argued with her grandmother. What kid with a quirk didn't want to grow up to be a hero? What kid didn't want to be a hero? As she got older, however, her mindset changed. If her mother was still here, would she be okay with this? What would her father think? Not that she really cared for his opinion, he left Kyana in the care of Gamma Kono when her mum died giving birth. She was thankful she'd never met him, and she hoped it stayed that way.

Her scowl deepened as she got off the train and headed out of the station. It was filled with other teens her age, undoubtedly heading to the exact same place as herself.

Thankfully, the location where the entrance exams were being held, was not far from the station.

"Sorry! It looked like you needed help! I guess I probably should have asked to use my quirk! But I figured it was okay! Anyways, good luck!" Kyana's scowling trance broke and her silver eyes looked ahead and focused on a girl with shoulder length brown hair. Beside her, there was a dark green haired boy. His eyes were wide, like his mouth. The girl ran off to the front doors of the UA entrance exam building leaving the poor boy by himself.

"I-I Just t-t-talked to a g-girl!" He exclaimed, shaking like an electric toothbrush. Kyana smirked as she came up beside him.

"Dude, you did anything but talk to a girl," she commented behind the boy, who jumped. He spun around and almost fell over on his butt. Her hand reached out and she grabbed the front off his shirt and pulled him up right.

"AHHH!"

"Oh, sorry!" She said, feeling slightly bad for scaring the boy even more. "Kyana Konotoya," She introduced, brushing a hand against the part of his black school uniform she had grabbed, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I-Izuku M-M-Midoryia!" His face reddened, as he struggled for words.

"OUT OF THE WAY DEKU OR YOU'RE DEAD!" The harsh voice screamed at Midoriya. Who jumped again waving his hands frantically, "Look K-Kacchan let's just do our best o-okay?!"

The voice belonged to an ash-blonde boy, and his hair was incredibly spiked. He also ignored Midoriya and pushed past him, as the grump passed his red eyes flickered to a Kyana before focusing back ahead. She looked around suddenly, was that the smell of caramel? She didn't see any sort of vendor selling anything, so she decided to write it off as her imagination. Kyana arched an eyebrow, at the back of the angry boys back. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Do you know him?"

"Uh, yes we go to the same school!"

"So, Pomerania is always like that?" Midoriya looked at Kyana with a confused look.

"What?"

"Oh come on, doesn't he look like one? Here!" Kyana tapped her phone screen a few times then put the phone in front of Midoriya's face, as he registered the photo he smiled sheepishly as he noticed the similarities.

"Oh y-yeah I guess he kinda does look like a Pomeranian, and to answer your previous question, yes he is usually like that. All the time actually!"

"And he thinks he'll be a hero going around talking and acting like that?" She asked him as she held the door open for him, following behind after he entered.

"Uh yeah, ever since he developed his quirk," They found seats in the auditorium, full of other hopeful individuals. "Before that even,"

"Why does he call you Deku?" Kyana asked, although the previous events were some proof of the nickname. But she couldn't judge if tripping over your own feet was a reason to be called useless then she would be Queen Deku.

"It's supposed to be an insult, actually," He said bowing his head in shame. She snorted, she figured that out already. But his eyes filled with shame and sadness. Her smirk disappeared, the kid looked like a sad puppy. No a little cuter, a sad bunny.

"Hey don't worry, they won't let jerks like that into the school," Kyana spoke softly, "heroes aren't supposed to be assholes," the boy looked at her, the sadness was washed away with shock before overtaken with a small smile.

Once again the smell of caramel drifted its way to her senses, she looked around again dumbfounded. As she did she saw ash-blonde hair. Midoriya's temperamental classmate sat down on the other side of Midoriya, his scowl still printed across his face. Was that the only facial expression he could make?

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE!" The voice belonged to the Pro Hero Present Mic. The hero strutted onto the stage with confidence. "EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY'!" Crickets sounded throughout the auditorium in response. Kyana smirked lightly. Clearly the pro hero was expecting more excitement. "WELL, THAT'S COOL, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS!" She flinched at the loud noise. Not that she wasn't used to it of course, her and Gamma got into plenty of heated arguments. Mostly about how she spent most of her time sleeping. "I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?!"

"It's the voice hero, Present Mic! Wow!" Kyana looked to her side to see Midoriya staring starry eyed at the hero. "I listen to his radio show every week! It's inspiring. Guess all the UA teachers are pro hero's!" He gushed with excitement. Kyana suppressed a giggle, he was a shy boy but apparently quite a fanboy. Then she remembered that the Present Mic's radio show was a late night one. From 3AM to 5AM, if she recalled correctly.

"Shaddup," Growled the ash-blonde, his arms crossed. Midoriya shrunk back into his seat, and bowed his head. Kyana sneered and glared at the asshole. The blonde noticed and angry eyes met hers. With satisfaction of finally being noticed, she returned to paying attention to the loud pro hero.

"THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO, MY LISTENERS!" Present Mic shrieked as a projection switched to a simple layout of the grounds. "YOU'LL BE EXPERIENCING TEN-MINUTE LONG 'MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS'! BRING ALONG WHATEVER YOU WANT! AFTER THIS PRESENTATION, YOU'LL EACH HEAD TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION!" The teens pulled out their papers to find their assigned arena. Kyana scanned hers then Midoriya's, and was disappointed to see they were in different arenas. Midoriya was looking at his classmates, and his shaking shoulders relaxed a bit, seeing as they were not in the same arena. However, Kyana caught a glimpse of the paper as well to see the same arena on her paper. Her shoulders slumped and sighed.

"That's so kids from the same middle school can't help each other out, yeah?" The ash-blonde grumbled, Midoriya began to shake once again, and nodded feebly at his comment. "I'll crush them all," the boy's red eyes glanced at Midoriya's paper. "Tch, but you get to live another day," The green haired boy leaned away from the bully. Kyana uncrossed her arms and yanked on Midoriya's arm.

"Get up," Kyana thought he looked fragile, she figured she would easily pull him up. But she was wrong, to her surprise when her hand wrapped itself awkwardly around his bicep, she felt muscle. Midoriya looked at her in confusion. "Just sit in my spot," Kyana yanked once again, the boy got up hesitantly and switched spots with her. She crossed her arms once again, and could feel the ash-blonde's eyes scrutinizing her, she rolled her silver eyes and returned the glare, before resuming to watching the pro hero.

"EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE KINDS OF FAUX VILLAINS. POINTS ARE AWARDED FOR DEFEATING EACH ACCORDING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DIFFICULTY LEVELS!" The screen flashed again and showed a video game example. The teen felt a surge of confidence, this was going to take place in a mock city. Cities had plenty of metal, whether it was the signs or part of the buildings. She was going to be in her element. There was no way she was going to fail. "USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DISABLE THESE FAUX VILLAINS AND EARN POINTS! THAT'S YOUR GOAL LISTENERS! OF COURSE, PLAYING THE ANTIHERO AND ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS PROHIBITED!" Beside her, the ash-blonde grumbled, making her smirk and chuckle. He tensed and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another student.

"May I ask a question?!" Spotlights turned to the crowd and landed on a tall student a few rows in front of them. "There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villain, on this handout!" He held up a paper and pointed to it. "Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for UA, Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being moulded into model hero's!" Kyana sneered, so they made a mistake, they happened. No matter who you are, mistakes happen to everyone. Even the most well known schools made them.

Suddenly the student turned around to face them. He wore glasses and had dark inky blue hair. He also wore a stern look on his face, his eyes were narrow as he looked right at Midoriya and her.

"And, you, with the curly hair!" He pointed at the nervous boy, who jumped and pointed at himself in surprise. "You've been muttering this whole time...it's distracting!" Kyana narrowed her eyes and sat straighter. "And you! The one beside him, with the dark hair! You're moving around too much!" Kyana scowled and stood up.

"Says the one who just interrupted a pro hero, and is now delaying the whole process. A real hero, or one aspiring to be one, wouldn't slow down a process for the sake of a minuscule mistake. You know, what happens if people are in trouble and you won't leave to save them because you made a mistake of forgetting to take the stick out of your ass," She spat back, leaning on the railing, another spotlight shone into the audience on them. Beside her she could hear the ash-blonde chuckle in amusement. Her smirk grew when she saw the look of shock and disgust on the tall boy's face.

"Konotoya-chan! Sit down!" Midoriya hissed nervously, his arm tugged on her sweater. Present Mic raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT EXAMINEE 7111, NICE CATCH, THANKS! AND EXAMINEE 0179, MAYBE TRY NOT TO MAKE ANY ENEMIES TODAY!" Kyana frowned and narrowed her eyes at the pro hero, who ignored her. Beside her, the ash-blonde smirked. The spotlights disappeared, Midoriya continued to lightly tugged on her hoodie sleeve.

"You should probably sit down now Konotoya-chan before you get kicked out," He squeaked. She grumbled and reluctantly sat down, not wanting to take her chances. There was no way she was going to explain that one to her grandmother without it turning into a yelling match.

"THE FOURTH FAUX VILLAIN VARIETY GIVES 0 POINTS! HE'S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE!" Present Mic continued. "HAVE YOU ALL PLAYED SUPER MARIO BROTHERS?!" Kyana raised an eyebrow at the mention of the game, being a hero was not like a video game. "IT'S KINDA LIKE A THWOMP! ONLY ONE AT EACH SITE! A 'GIMMICK' THAT'LL RAMPAGE AROUND IN CLOSE QUARTERS!"

"Got it! So it's like a stage gimmick to be avoided. Thank you, sir. I apologize for the interruption," the tall boy bowed over.

"Don't have to apologize if you don't do it!" Kyana hollered out in annoyance. She just wanted to get this over with.

"Konotoya-chan!" Midoriya gasped, he waved his hands around when the boy turned around with shock written on his face. "She didn't mean it!" She turned to look at him.

"Oh, I meant it,"

"ALRIGHT, CALM DOWN EVERYONE! THERE'S NOT MUCH MORE THAT I GOTTA SAY! I'LL LEAVE MY LISTENERS WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO. THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID "TRUE HEROISM CONSISTS IN BEING SUPERIOR TO THE ILLS OF LIFE," Kyana shifted in her seat and started to get up. "PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG EVERYONE!" Present Mic shouted out louder than before, this shocked the teen and she fell back into her chair. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks dusted pink when she heard the ash-blonde let out an amused huff.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with that guy!?" Kyana asked angrily as her hand rested over her beating heart.

"Are you alright Konotoya-chan?!" Midoriya asked, she nodded her head in response and stood up as the rest of the examiners did so. They made their way to the change rooms.

"Good luck, Midoriya!" Kyana smiled before slipping into the girls' change room.

At the site.

A large group of students her age waited at the gates. Many of the students had fancy and cool quirks. Unlike her's which was the complete opposite. But nonetheless, she liked her simple quirk. To her, it seemed the flashier and stronger the quirk, the stronger the drawbacks. She spent her time waiting by stretching her hands and moving her fingers around. To use her quirk she had to use her hands, moving her fingers often. This made her fingers and hands cramp painfully. However, it was nothing that a hot bath couldn't fix.

Although Kyana was a part of the eighty percent of the world's population which was gifted with a quirk, she felt out of place here. While the other kids had gone to schools (either public or private) she had been homeschooled, and had no friends.

She then realized that she was getting glared at by a few nearby kids, she was fiddling with her bracelets making annoying cling clanging sounds. Her response was default, a dead stare, the teen's eyes widened before turning away.

Her silver eyes continued to scan the crowd, and they landed on another teen. He had black spiked hair, unlike the ash-blondes however it was shaggy and didn't stick up. He also stood by himself, and looked like he was about to puke. Without thinking her legs moved her body towards him.

"Hey, you'll do fine," She whispered without looking at him, he was shaken from his trance and looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I said you'll do fine," She repeated herself and gave him a small awkward smile. He widened his eyes before returning the grin, except bigger. His sharp teeth were revealed as he did so. That's when she noticed a faint scar above his left eyebrow.

"Thanks! I knew there was going to be a lot of people, but...there are a lot of people!" He said scanning the large group of people. Kyana chuckled and nodded at the boy, then opened to her mouth to speak but was cut off by the loud voice of the pro hero.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GOOO!" Present Mic yelled, and before she could say anything more, she was swept up into the sea of people as the gates opened.

Struggling against the flow of teens she flattened herself against a building, there were too many people here, at the entrance. Kyana looked around and saw a street lamp not far from herself. She flexed her fingers and made pegs pop out of the pole. She climbed to the top, now she was above the crowd, robots were starting to appear as well. A few meters away another lamp post stood, she flexed her fingers making it stretch towards her and she jumped. Her arms were stretched out as she hung on it before pulling herself back up. A clear path of lamp posts continued into the heart of the arena, where the number of students would be substantially smaller.

She looked down at the crowd and saw the black haired boy jump at a robot, however nothing came out of his skin. Did he even have a quirk?

The answer came quickly, the boy's arm hardened like a rock, and he hit the robot, ripping through the metal. She raised her eyebrows, impressive like her's, his quirk was simple but effective.

As she continued to hop from lamp post to lamp post, Kyana stopped to destroy an unattended robot. Occasionally stealing a few from other contenders, who would stare at her in disbelief.

Not long after she made it to the heart of the arena, no students could be seen so she got down from the lamp post like she had gotten up it.

Kyana caught her breath, focus and smash, focus and smash. She told herself repeatedly. A robot rounded the corner and was now headed in her direction, she focused on the robot and used her fingers to mimic pulling something apart, and the head of the robot came off with ease. Kyana smiled being able to manipulate metal was an awesome quirk, simple yet destructive. This was going to be a piece of cake, as long as she could find the robots, she would pass. The teen counted her points as she continued to destroy and rip apart robots sixty-six... BOOM! BOOM!

"DIEEE!" A voice screamed, she tried her best to go in the opposite direction of Pomerania boy but he was covering ground, and at an annoyingly fast speed.

She pulled apart another robot one that the boy was going for but missed thanks to her, Kyana winced when she flexed her hands. They were starting to cramp up already.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING EXTRA?!"

"Getting points, extra!" She mocked, he opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a rumbling sound. A tall robot taller than some of the buildings in the arena made its way towards the two of them.

Kyana stared at the giant robot. She could either run away from it and not over exert herself or she could prove that she belonged at the school. Deciding that if she stood out just enough, just so that whoever was evaluating these tests would notice her. That was enough, while she often preferred to stay to herself, this was non negotiable. If the girl didn't stand out, there was no way she was getting into UA.

Kyana smiled, this was her territory anyways, she ran towards the robot. The Pomerania boy must have seen her thought process because he growled and ran after her. He may have explosions but ripping apart robots was much easier when you can manipulate metal. Kyana manipulated the broken robots on the ground to create a staircase, she climbed her way up to the robots shoulder. Her chest heaved up and down, and she winced as she flexed her hands. Sweat made its way down her face, and covered her entire body. But up high there was a cool wind, which woke her up.

There was a loud explosion and the robot rocked slightly, the action startled her. She looked over at the other shoulder and saw the ash-blonde attacking the robot. The girl groaned, like hell she was letting him get all the spotlight. Against her hands cries of pain, she flexed her fingers, concentrating on the metal neck. The metal started to rip apart before completely beheading the robot. This made the robot jolt to a harsh stop. This threw both teenagers off the robot. In an attempt to stop herself from becoming a pancake she flexed her fingers. The sharp movement released pain, making her cry out.

Kyana quickly realized that she wasn't going to be able to save herself. She was drained of energy, and used her quirk for a much longer period of time than she was used to. She supposed it was worth stealing another one of the jerks robots. But now it was not worth her life.

However, she was still going to land hard on the flat pavement below because of her impulsive decision. In a last attempt to save herself she tucked her head into her body and hoped for the best. But she never hit the ground, for the third time today she smelt caramel, Kyana peaked from her ball of protection to see that the ash haired boy used his quirk to grab her from midair. Was it him that smelled like caramel? What kind of deodorant did he use?

They landed on the ground and she jumped from his hold and dusted herself off, a little pissed off by the fact that he had saved her.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO THANK ME?" He growled clearly unimpressed with himself.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled, checking to make sure she still had her bracelets on.

"Tch, whatever!" He said, stomping away. What a strange boy, Kyana thought. She turned her attention to Recovery girl who was handing out gummies to the other contenders.

"That was awesome! The way you used your quirk to make a staircase and then rip the head off! So manly!"A hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned to see the dark haired boy from before.

"Thanks! You did really well too!" She replied to the spiky haired boy, she hadn't seen him

"Ejirou Kirishima! Quirk: Hardening! My skin can harden at will!" She giggled slightly mentally, but it was pretty handy.

"Kyana Konotoya! I can manipulate metal at will to do whatever I want it to do," she replied with an awkward smile.

"Neat! You're for sure to pass, you kicked some serious ass!" Kirishima complimented, she blushed slightly at the comment. She didn't receive them often.

"Thanks! Well, I gotta go find my friend. Good luck, hope you passed!" Kyana awkwardly ended the conversation and rushed off to find Midoriya.

Kyana spent a few minutes searching for the timid boy, but didn't find him.

The sun was just peeking over the city's buildings, the rays were now orange and the sky was a blush pink. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, as she looked around her one more time.

"I guess I'll find out soon," She mumbled to herself, slumping her shoulders in defeat. If she didn't get home soon her grandmother was not going to be impressed.

Back at home she drew herself a hot bath, resting her head back and let her hands soak in the steaming water. She closed her heavy eyelids and breathed deeply, wanting to drift into a deep sleep. However, her mind was replaying the events of the day. Meeting Midoriya and Kirishima, having the pleasure of stealing the angry pomeranian's points. As much as she tried to calm her thoughts, they replayed and replayed making her wonder if she had done enough that day. Kyana could have done things differently. Instead of climbing to the top of lamp posts she could have climbed to the top of the buildings and been able to find the robots faster and easier. She could have done so many things differently.

When Kyana told Gamma Kono about the exam she laughed at her anxiousness.

"Kyana! This was too easy for you! There's no way you could've failed!" Gamma Kono chuckled from the kitchen. "Unless you failed the written part,"


	2. Noodles,TheBeachandBandages

"KYANA! KYANA! OH, FOR THE LOVE OF- STOP SLEEPING!" Once again Kyana was flung off her bed onto the cold floor.

"What's so important that you need to wake me up so early?!" She groaned as she untangled herself from the web of blankets.

"It's two in the afternoon, Kyana," her grandmother responded, pointing to the clock beside her bed. "And, there here! Your results are here!" Kyana's grandmother waved a white envelope in Kyana's face. Kyana jumped up and grabbed the envelope, and stared at it. They only bothered to send results back if they got accepted...right?

"Oh, for shits sake, Kyana!" Gamma Kono grabbed the envelope back and opened it, out came a small disk which her grandmother held as a screen popped up.

"I AM HERE AS A PRE RECORDED HOLOGRAM!" All Might's smiling face filled the holographic screen. "Congratulations! Young- uh," All Might paused and looked at some hand held notes, "Young Konotoya! You have passed the UA entrance exams and are now an enrolled student in UA! An extraordinary well score too, might I add!" Kyana's score popped up beside All Might's head. "You collected 75 villain points! And passed your written exam with a flying 92%!" Kyana saw the other contenders scores, and gasped, she placed second?! She let out a whoop of joy, a sharp pain rang through her head.

"Shush! I can't hear what All Might is saying!" Gamma Kono retracted her cane. Kyana smiled sheepishly, and returned her attention to the screen, ignoring the rest of what All Might was saying. She looked for any familiar names, Kyana found Midoriya's and was shocked to see 60 rescue points and 0 villain points?! What did he do to gain so many of those, and why only rescue points? Kyana also found Kirishima's name after hers making him third place, making Kyana confident that he had passed as well.

"SEE YOU IN MARCH YOUNG-uh," All Might looked back at the notes, "KONOTOYA! GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" with the loud and extra sign off the hologram disappeared.

"My granddaughter gets to attend UA!" Gamma Kono clutched the disk to her chest then proceeded to do a little jig jabbing her cane in the air spinning around, Kyana joined in laughing. "We need to celebrate!" Gamma Kono stopped her dancing and put a finger to her chin in thought. "We'll eat out! Anywhere you want to go!" Kyana cheered, they rarely went out to eat, and when they did it was always the same place, an old ramen shop not too far down the street. "First you need to take a shower! You stink!"

Despite having taken a bath the night before, Kyana did as she was told and took a shower. Her fingers were still sore so she opted for a long steamy shower. One that took almost an hour.

While her body was clouded by the steam, her thoughts were clouded with curiosity. What class was she going to be in? Who would be her teacher? What about her classmates? She knew the teachers were pro heroes, which made hero schools so much cooler. While all the hero schools had pro heroes as teachers, UA was the top hero school in Japan, meaning they had the top heroes as teachers.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Kyana yelped at the sudden interruption, dropping the bar of soap she was holding, and almost slipping on it.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" She yelled back and rinsed the soap off her body. She hopped out of the shower and dried herself and got dressed.

"And you're why our water bill is so high," Gamma Kono muttered as they left the house, turning the key in the lock.

"But then I make up for it by not turning on my bedroom light," Kyana pointed out. She was rarely in her room, being preoccupied by training or watching the news. The only time she was in her room was when she slept.

They made their way down the street to the ramen shop. Kyana opened the door and followed her grandmother in.

"OH IZUKU I'M SO PROUD OF YOOOOOUUUUU!" A short green haired lady stood in front of both of the Konotoya's, hugging her embarrassed and also crying son, whom she recognized immediately,

"Hey, Midoriya! I saw that you passed!" The lady stopped hugging Midoriya and he took in a gulp of fresh air, and turned to look at Kyana.

"Konotoya-chan! T-Thanks! You too! I saw that you placed second after Kacchan!" That's who that Bakugo kid was, she frowned mentally, dammit! She wanted to beat that Pomeranian son of —

"Kyana! Where are your manners!" Her grandmother scolded Kyana, her words were followed by a cane coming down on her head.

"Ouch! Sorry gamma! Gamma this is Izuku Midoriya, I met him at the entrance exams!" Her grandmother's brown eyes scanned the boy, an eyebrow raised as she scanned him with a scrutinizing look.

"N-Nice to meet you Kon-" Midoryia was cut short by the old lady giving him a hug, a large smile stretched itself across her wrinkly skin.

"Please call me Gamma Kono, everyone does!"

"IZUKU, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU MET A GIRL!" The lady cried, making Midoriya fluster. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh Konotoya-chan, Uh, this is my mum and mum this is Kyana Konotoya," Kyana smiled at the lady who then enveloped her in a huge hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Midoryia," Kyana let out, and patted the woman's back awkwardly. She wasn't used to receiving hugs from her Gamma, let alone people she just met.

"Sorry," The green haired woman let go and sniffled, "it's just been awhile since I've met a friend of Midoriya's,"

"Are you just sitting down to eat?" Her grandmother asked the Midoryia's, who both nodded in response. "Well, why don't we all share a booth?!"

"That's an excellent idea!" Mrs Midoriya's eyes lit up, "Thank you so much for being Izuku's friend!" She thanked the teen once they were seated in their booth.

"Oh don't thank her! She should thank Midoriya for tolerating her," Gamma Kono said, then turned to the young boy. "Thank you for tolerating my antisocial granddaughter,"

"Grandma!"

"MUUUM!" The two teenagers whined in slight embarrassment.

"The sludge villain attacked the middle schooler and-" The tv in the corner of the restaurant played an older clip of the news. The incident had involved a middle school student, and another one who had attempted to save the other. They almost both died but thanks to All Might, they lived.

A light bulb clicked in Kyana's head, and she looked at Midoriya across the table. "That was the Pomeranian! You were the crazy that tried to take on the villain!" His green eyes widened and he smiled weakly. "You guys were so lucky All Might was there, I was kinda surprised Endeavor didn't show up. Any publicity is good publicity," she shrugged and took a sip from her water. "Although I suppose it's not his lane of business,"

"You're an Endeavor fan?" He asked as soon as she was finished talking. He seemed eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, he's my favourite! I mean, c'mon being able to control fire like that?! So cool!" Kyana pumped a fist in the air, almost knocking the plates off the waiters tray behind her. "Sorry," she cried out as the waiter placed the food in front of them.

"S'alright," The man responded through his toothpick.

"What about you? Who's your favourite?" Kyana asked, stirring her noodles.

"Izuku's a huge All Might fan! He's got posters covering his walls! Action figures on every shelf! Even All Might bedding!" Mrs.Midoriya answered, smiling at her son who flushed red. Kyana started to giggle but took a bite of her noodles to try and stop herself.

The teens continued to talk about their favourite heroes, while their guardians talked about their excitement and worries for their children's future.

"H-Hey, Konotoya-chan?"

"Midoriya, you can call me Kyana, it's a mouth full for you to call me Konotoya-chan," She waved her hand before using it to take a drink of water.

"Oh, alright then! You can call me Izuku, it's only fair!"

"Ok then Izuku, what was it you were going to ask?"

"Well, you see, I'm what you would call a... late bloomer for a quirk, and before I got mine I collected data on heroes and analyzed them, found their weaknesses and their strong points," Izuku rambled, keeping his head low and refusing to make eye contact.

"That's cool!" Kyana complimented, slurping on her ramen noodles, staring right at the boy. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, I decided now that I am attending UA and will be around potential hero's I would collect data on them too, and, well, I didn't get to see your quirk and wanted to ask you about it," Kyana stopped her slurping and blinked at him, Izuku turned red.

"S-Sorry I guess it's that's kinda creeping and rude-" he rushed, Kyana laughed and waved her hand.

"No, I just was surprised!" She put her chopsticks down and flexed her fingers. "I can manipulate metal to do whatever," Kyana demonstrated with her bracelets, making an outline of All Might.

"That's so cool!" His eyes widened and pink dusted his cheeks, rushing to fill in his notebook and continued to question her. "Does it apply to all metals?"

"Yep, but the stronger the metal the harder it is on my hands and the less time I can use it. My bracelets are made of tungsten, but steel is my preferred choice," she explained. The brackets had been a gift from her grandmother when on her birthday, only a few months previous she had discovered her quirk.

"Wow! So your hands…" he mumbled as he scribbled in his notebook, completely disregarding his meal.

"They cramp up, soaking them in hot water usually does the trick. Although cold water is quicker. But like hell I'm going to take an ice bath," Kyana scoffed, as she brought more noodles up to her mouth.

An hour later the guardians swapped numbers as did the children, before heading home. They said goodbye and turned to leave, expecting to head in opposite directions. Awkwardly enough, they turned the same direction. The families walked in silence, before waving goodbye at the next turn, which they both turned down the same road once again.

"Well this is awkward," Mrs. Midoriya giggled as they continued to walk down the same streets. Kyana nodded and turned to Izuku.

"How much farther is your place?" She asked looking around at the different apartment buildings.

"Just over there actually," he pointed to an apartment building complex. Kyana looked at the building then down the street a little farther, and she let out a cackle. The others stopped walking and stared at her.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Midoriya asked the shorter woman beside her.

"Oh, she's fine," Gamma responded before taking her cane and jabbing it into the teens foot. "Would you care to let the rest of us know what's so funny?"

"Ouch!" Kyana jumped on one foot and held her throbbing foot. "Maybe I won't now!" She hissed, resting a hand on Izuku's shoulder as she tested her balance. Gamma Kono raised her cane threatening once again. "Okay! Okay!" The teen held up her hands defensively. "Izuku lives in that building over there," Kyana pointed to the building then down at an apartment building just down the block. "And we live over there," The two women followed her finger then looked at each other before both bursting out laughing.

"And to think we never ran into each other!" Mrs. Midoriya added holding a hand over her mouth.

"This is perfect, Kyana you officially have a reason to go outside," Gamma smirked looking at her granddaughter. The teen froze and groaned, before looking pleadingly back at Izuku.

"I'm sure Izuku will be busy-"

"Oh no! He spends most, actually all, his time training. At least you two can do it together," Mrs. Midoriya explained, making Izuku blush.

"I guess I can practise hand to hand combat," Kyana sighed and narrowed her eyes at her Gamma. "Without getting hit with a cane,"

They resumed walking and bid goodbye to the Midoriya's as they turned into their apartment, and returned to their own home.

A few days later.

"If she still sleeping it's alright-"

"Nonsense, she's barely left her room since we went out for ramen. KYANA!" The door to her bedroom opened and the sun from the halls raced in. After days of waiting for entrance they were finally granted their wish. The teen was wrapped in an elaborate web of blankets, and her head was hidden by a pillow. Gamma Kono looked back at the green haired boy. "Besides, it's almost three. KYANA!" Said teen let out a small groan when her grandmother started to enter her room. "Time to get up! Izuku's here!" The lump beneath the blankets shifted but didn't emit another sound.

"Really, Gamma Kono, if she's still asleep she must need it," Izuku squeaked nervously from the doorframe. He'd never been in another girls bedroom before, let alone seen one.

"KYANA! GET OUT OF BED!" Gamma Kono screeched as she hit the bed looking for her granddaughter's body. She found it on the third try.

"Dammit! That was my ankle!" Kyana cried as she shot up, rubbing her ankle. She let out a whine when a sunbeam crossed her eyes. "Oh, hey Izuku," the girl added when she saw the shaking green haired boy in the doorway.

"H-hi, K-Kyachan," he responded back. His cheeks flushed red and he concentrated on his feet. "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you'd like to train with me," Kyana then noticed he was wearing workout clothes, a plain t-shirt and shorts, with his red sneakers. Before she could even formulate a response her grandmother spoke.

"Of course she would!" Gamma Kono then wedged her cane between the mattress and the box spring and jumped down on the cane, lifting the mattress off and making Kyana tumble to the floor.

"I WAS GETTING OUT OF BED!" Kyana shouted from underneath her mattress.

Kyana quickly dressed in a white tank top and black shorts, adding a deep red Endeavor sweater on top. She made her way into the open kitchen, Izuku sat at the island while her Gamma busied herself in the kitchen.

"You ready?" She yawned walking past the boy and grabbing her orange sneakers.

"Yes, I am!" He hopped off the stool and joined Kyana by the door.

"See ya in a bit!" She called out as they left the Konotoya residence. Gamma Kono waved, as she shut the door. "So…. where do you wanna go?" She asked, as they walked down the stairs to the street.

"Oh, well. I was thinking the beach, I usually train there-"

"Race you there?!" Kyana cut him off and started with a light jog.

"Kyachan!" He called after, and he ran after her, passing her with ease. The girl smirked and started to move her legs faster, enough to keep pace with him. However, they took turns in the lead, switching every few seconds before the other would speed up. Within a few minutes sweat started to seep down their faces, and their chests moved up and down as they gulped in fresh air.

"If-if this is too much for you, Izuku, j-just say the word!" Kyana squeezed out, hoping he would take the bait.

"Are you getting tired? Maybe you should rest?" Izuku answered, as he kept his pace. However, he too was starting to regret accepting her race, after all they still had to train!

"Never in a million years! I'm just getting warmed up!" Kyana responded back with a smirk. The beach was just down the road, she could see the sun reflecting off the water. She pushed her legs to go faster, giving herself more room between her and Izuku, who was slowing down.

She jumped off the steep hill and slid down the side, and landed on her feet at the bottom. However, she completely forgot that she was wearing shorts, not pants. Izuku looked over the edge nervously then did the same, except he slid down on his feet. He dusted off himself when he reached the bottom.

"I win!" Kyana pumped her arms up in exhaustion, she looked at her competitor whose face paled.

"Kyachan! Your leg! It's- it's all bloody!" Izuku squeaked pointing to the leg she had slid down on. She looked down and saw that her left leg was covered in scratches. They were long cuts and filled with dirt and rocks from the hill. Her blood dripped down her leg, and was absorbed by her white socks, which started to turn them into pink socks.

"Oh," Instinctively she touched the longest cut, her hand retracted as she let out a hiss. "You don't happen to carry band aids do you?" Izuku shook his head.

"Maybe rinse it off in the ocean?" He offered instead.

"It's salty! It'll sting!" Kyana cried out in response, as she continued to touch her wounds.

"It'll keep it clean!" He explained, his eyes not leaving her bloody leg. "Stop touching it!" The girl huffed and agreed, she removed her shoes, and sweater and set them on the pier. She took off her socks and stepped into the cool water of the ocean.

"Ouch! It does sting!" The teen jumped out of the water when it touched her wound, Izuku sighed and gently pushed her back in. "Oh, argh!" Kyana hissed out as she waded deeper into the water. She threw her head back as she waited for the pain to ease, when it did she tried picking the rocks out of her cuts. "Yeah, not happening," she pressed through clenched teeth. "You don't happen to have tweezers?" She added looking back at the green haired boy, who shook his head.

"N-no, but can't you make tweezers?" Izuku asked, pointing out her metal bracelets. Kyana stared at them and hit her forehead.

"Duh!" She flexed her fingers, morphing the metal into tweezers, and began to pick out the pieces of rock.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! THERE- OH!" A loud voice exclaimed, making Kyana fall back into the water. She stood up, and was now soaked head to toe in water. "Are you alright?" The teen turned around, with a nasty glare growing in her eyes.

"Why hell would you sneak up on someone like that?!" She glared daggers at the yellow haired man beside Izuku, who was shaking even more than usual. He had hollow cheeks and high cheekbones. The man had dark eyes, and had a very pointed chin. "I could've stabbed myself!" She held up her tweezers as she stormed out of the water.

"What happened?!" Was the man's only response, which was clearly a question for Izuku. However, his voice was laced with an ounce of worry.

"Well, Uh, she slid down the hill on her leg," The teen boy explained, both the males looked back at the steep hill.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Kyana seethed as she squeezed the water from her hair and clothing. Izuku jumped at the hostility in her voice, looking at the man then back at her.

"I am very sorry for startling you! Toshinori Yagi, I'm a family friend of Midoriya's!" He held out a hand to the girl who was now sitting on the pier, which forced her to look down at the duo on the beach.

"Hmph, Kyana Konotoya," she ignored his hand and continued to pick out the last few pieces of rock from her wound. The man's eyes widened when he heard the name, almost as if he recognized it. But she shook it off and continued to remove the last of the rocks with a steady hand.

"Wow! Kyachan! You're really good at that!" Izuku exclaimed as he watched her with fascination.

"Well, Gamma stopped taking me to the hospital because I went there so often. She was scared they were going to call CFS, so she taught me how to do the simple stuff," Kyana shrugged and morphed the tweezers back into her bracelets.

"Well, it's a good thing too! Being a hero and knowing how to deal with wounds can be incredibly helpful!" Yagi chuckled, then turned to Izuku . "You could learn a thing or two from her Midoriya!" Kyana joined in then froze, her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at the man.

"How did you know I'm going to be in the hero course?" Yagi froze, and Midoriya's eyes widened.

"I told him!" The teen rushed out.

"Yes! Midoriya did tell me!" The man confirmed nodding his head. Kyana narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth between the two. Izuku was visibly sweating, making her even more suspicious.

"Sure…" She shook it off. It's not like Izuku was a bad guy, right? Her silver eyes were back on her oozing wounds and sighed. "Sorry Izuku, I don't think I'll be able to train. I can't get any sand in it or it'll become infected," Izuku!s shoulders slumped.

"It's alr-"

"Here! I have some bandages you can use!" Yagi pulled out a few large bandages, the kind you would see a pro hero dressed in after a fight. They were exactly those kind, the very expensive brand. The brand was sold to hospitals for hero's exclusively. How the hell did he get those?

"Eh, thanks," She took the bandages and dried off her leg with her socks before applying them.

"I'm happy to help!" Yagi smiled, then thought for a moment. "Since you aren't going to train...how about I treat you both to some food!" Kyana raised her eyebrows at the offer, Izuku looked at her.

"Sure, why not. Gamma will kill me if I'm not out till at least sunset," She shrugged as she morphed her bracelets into a roller and put her socks through it, squeezing the last of the water out of the socks, before putting them on.

As they walked to a nearby food stall, Kyana put her sweater on and removed her wet t-shirt underneath, swinging it around to try it off.

"So, how do you know the Midoriya's?" She questioned hoping to catch both the males off guard.

"I used to work with Midoriya's mum!" Yagi responded without missing a beat. The girl nodded, and took note that even though he was a family friend, he still called Izuku by his last name. Before she could continue to question them they arrived at the food stall.

They each ordered and ate their deep fried food on a picnic table nearby. Kyana sat across Izuku and munched on her battered calamari.

"You placed second in the entrance exams, right?" Yagi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, sir. I was at a huge advantage, it was way too easy," She sighed biting into another calamari ring. "I was kinda wanting a challenge," He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Too easy? How so?" Izuku looked from the man to his friend, shaking his head.

"I was in my element. Anything metal I can control, and morph into whatever I want. So the robots were pretty much served to me on a gold platter," Kyana shrugged. "But Izuku was the only one who got a ton of rescue points!"

"But you went for the giant robot too, correct?" Yagi continued to press. Kyana cocked her head, was that how they obtained rescue points? She didn't recall telling Izuku about that either.

"Yeah, but I only did it to rub it in Pomeranian's face," she answered, narrowing her eyes at the memory of him saving her.

"Kyachan, you shouldn't provoke him-" Izuku squeaked out nervously.

"It'll be fine, I highly doubt we'll be in the same class anyways," Kyana shrugged, finishing off the last of her calamari rings. "Thanks for the food, and the bandages, Yagi-san,"

"No problem!" He smiled. She checked her phone.

"I suppose I better get a good night's rest,"

"That's right! We start at UA tomorrow!" Izuku exclaimed with wide eyes. "We should meet at the train!"

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" She nodded and headed home.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Gamma shouted when she saw the bandages on her leg. "Oh god! What happened to Izuku?" Kyana frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine, thanks," her grandmother raised an eyebrow. "Izuku's fine. I just slid down the hill," she sighed, and headed to her room.

The next morning.

"Hey, Izuku!" Kyana greeted him as she ran onto the platform. "Sorry I'm late...my alarm didn't go off,"

"It's alright, Kyana-chan," He returned, but yet the boy seemed distracted, he was nervous?

"Hey, I'm nervous too. More excited than nervous, but still nervous," She assured him.

"Since Kacchan got first in the exam, we might be in the same class and, well-" This had been worrying the young boy since he found out both himself and Kyana were in class 1-A.

"Like I said yesterday, he probably won't. Besides, if he messes with you just tell me and I'll put a muzzle on the Pomeranian!" Kyana vowed, she said it to comfort him, but she really wanted to give the bully a piece of her own mind.

They walked off the train and down the street, the building of UA in sight. Without exchanging words they both started to walk faster, then broke out into a run. The teens ran down the street and onto the UA grounds. They stopped momentary to let the surrealism sink in.

The great building of UA high school stood before them. The sun reflected off the windows in light beams. Wordlessly they first bumped and Lip into the building.

"WOW! These doors are HUGE!" Kyana exclaimed as they approached the classroom door to 1-A. The doors towered over the two of them and were at least three times her height.

"Y-Yeah, they are p-pretty big!" Izuku said, agreeing with Kyana. After each of the two took a deep breath and smiled at each other for comfort, they walked through the door together, starting their path to becoming heros.

————————————————————

Stay safe and clean my friends. Thank you for your interest in this story.

A small note; this story can also be found underneath the same author name on Wattpad.

I do not own any My Hero Academia characters or the plotlines etc. But Kyana and Gamma Oono are that of my own creation.

-DBR


	3. FirstDayAtUA

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to UA before us as well as the Craftsman who made the desk!" Both Izuku and Kyana jump from the sudden outburst.

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?" An all too familiar voice responded, Izuku let out a bit of a whimper and Kyana sighed grimacing. So much for being right. The tall boy with glasses responded to the ash-blonde.

"I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Ida,"

"Somei?! A stuck-up elitist, then? I should blow you to bits,"

"You're really awful. Do you really wish to become a hero?!' Ida gasped at his hostile choice of words. Then realized that two new presences were there observing their argument.

"I'm from Somei Private Academy-" he began as he shuffled over to the two.

"W-we heard you before! I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you!" Izuku then motioned towards Kyana so she could introduce herself.

"Kyana Konotoya," she said, giving him a small smile. Ida then turned his attention to Izuku.

"Midoriya...you… You perceived the true nature of that practical exam. While I did not! I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!"

"I-I didn't perceive anything!" Izuku muttered under his breath, getting flustered from the attention.

"The plain-looking boy!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, the duo turned to see the brown haired girl from the morning of the entrance exams.

"You got in! Just like Present Mic said! Makes sense though! That punch was awesome!" She threw a punch up in the air.

"No! I mean…! I have to thank you for speaking on my behalf...I...well…"

"Huh? How did you know about that?" she questioned.

"I-I, uh," Kyana smirked and shook her head, leaving the brunette to shower Izuku in compliments making the boy blush redder than the blood that ran through his veins. Kyana decided to find a seat before class began feeling like a fourth-wheel around the three.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing here, Rusty?" Kyana looked at the angry boy who now stood before her, her eyebrowed cocked in an arch at the new nickname. So, he wanted to play that game, did he? Two can play at that game.

"I think I'm going to sit down, Pomeranian," she replied innocently, and pushed past him, accidentally hitting her bandaged leg. Which made her wince, it was still a little sore.

He growled looking slightly angrier than a few seconds prior to talking to Kyana. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, grabbing the collar of her uniform.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?" he screamed at her.

"I called you a Pomeranian," she calmly replied. His hands started to warm up, as he lifted her up off the ground. Her arms stayed limp as she didn't feel like she was in danger.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out," a bored voice said, coming from the doorway. "This is the Hero Course," a yellow caterpillar stood up off from the ground and talked to the class. The students still standing rushed to their seats. Kyana then realized that it wasn't a caterpillar but their teacher, in a yellow sleeping bag.

No fair! She thought. A pro hero could take a freaking sleeping bag to school but students couldn't?!

"It took you eight seconds for you to quiet down," he said as he shed his sleeping bag. He then turned to Kyana and the ash-blonde who were the only two who hadn't sat down. Everyone turned their attention to the pair.

"Bakugo, put Konotoya down," he said, clearly not impressed. The teenage girl cocked her head slightly and looked at her home room teacher. He looked...familiar, but she was certain she'd never seen him before. Bakugo however just scoffed but didn't let go, so Kyana brought up her knee with a hard force, kneeing him in the groin. He dropped Kyana, and doubled over, she then patted the mess of ash-blonde hair and said "Heel, puppy," then sat down in Bakugos spot. Once he shuffled his way over he growled.

"That's my spot," Kyana smiled.

"No it's not, I don't see your name here, Pomeranian," Bakugo growled once again opening his mouth to say more but was cut off by the teacher.

"Bakugo sit down," He told Bakugo pointing to the seat behind her, then turned his attention to Kyana, "Konotoya was that really necessary?" he questioned as she just shrugged as he sighed. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds," he threw each of them a track suit and headed out to meet them there.

The students separated to change into their gym clothes, Kyana furrowed her eyebrows, still trying to remember where she might Aizawa from.

"Are you okay? Ribbit!" Kyana looked up from her hands, which were zipping up her uniform, to look at another student. This student had long dark green hair and big eyes. Kyana's facial expressions changed from her scowling to a confused look. "You looked upset," she explained.

"I'm just trying to remember something, that's all," Kyana answered, waving a hand dismissively.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, Ribbit, but you can call me Tsu,"

"Kyana Konotoya," The black haired girl nodded as the girls started to filter out to the field.

"Seriously? A test on the first day?!" Kyana groaned out, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Don't we have something better to do?" The teacher turned to look at her, clearly not impressed with her comment. She heard Izuku squeak her name in fear and warning. The silver eyed girl waved him off.

"As a hero things are not going to be easy. You are not alerted ahead of time about things. Being a hero means being prepared at all times even when off duty," Aizawa explained in a monotone voice.

"What about the entrance ceremony!?" The female brunette asked, confusion written across her face. "Or the guidance lessons?"

"That's what we're actually supposed to be doing?" Kyana frowned, "Yeah no, I'd rather take a quirk test," She turned back towards her teacher. "Let's get this thing started, teach," Aizawa gave her a disapproving look, she kept eye contact with her teacher refusing to break it.

"UA is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well," Aizawa turned to look at the rest of the class.

Those tests consisted of eight activities the same kind they did in middle school. However, the students that had quirks were not allowed to use them during those tests. Now that they were at UA they were not only allowed to use their quirks, but expected too.

"This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational," Aizawa continued, "Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty seven meters," He responded, as he stepped up to the white circle on the ground.

"Great, now try it with your quirk," Aizawa tossed him a ball. "Give it all you got," Bakugo smirked.

"Awesome," He pulled his arm back, then brought it forward with great strength. "DIE!" Kyana jumped with the rest of her classmates at the loud noises. Bakugo had used his explosions to give the ball an extra boost, and screamed a very hostile battle cry.

Beep. Beep.

A small device which Aizawa held, gave off a few beeps.

"It's important for us to know our limits," He turned around to show the class the screen of the device, it read 705.2 meters. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be,"

Kyana frowned at his choice of words, that was the second, no, third time he used rational. But the teacher's words held truth in them. Your quirk decided what kind of hero you were even before you knew you wanted to be a hero.

"Wow! This is awesome!" One of the classmates exclaimed.

"705.2 meters?! Seriously?!" Another pointed out Bakugo's score.

"So we can use our quirks for real! Man, the hero course is great!" Kyana spun her head around, the voice sounded familiar. She found the person who had spoken but she didn't recognize him. Not at first. He had red hair that was spiked up and a huge toothy grin. The boy also had a faint scar above his left eyebrow. It was the boy from the entrance exams.

"Awesome, you say?" Her attention was reverted back to their teacher. He threw his head forward bringing his hand to his face. "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here and you think it'll be all fun and games?" The class was silent. Aizawa looked up at them, a scary look crossed his face, making the class collectively shiver. "Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" The class exclaimed as one.

"You ca-" a hand clamped over her mouth. Nervous laughing sounded behind her as Aizawa raised an eyebrow at her. Kyana shot her teacher a glare before he turned his attention back on the class.

"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is the hero course at UA high," The teacher's crazed expression disappeared and was replaced with the tired look. "Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains, calamity is always around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things." Kyana rolled her eyes, but couldn't comment as the hand still rested over her mouth. "Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonald's,"

Kyana cringed at the fast food chain. She remembered when she was much younger, her Gamma refused to bring her there. But she still wanted to go, so one day, Gamma Kono finally caved and brought the young Kyana there.

The chicken nuggets looked so good! They were golden brown and the steam rolled off them, greedily the seven year old shoved her face full of them. Gamma Kono watched from across the table, her face emotionless. When the flavour set in, Kyana's jaw froze, and her silver eyes widened. With one big heave, she spat the food out.

"It tastes like cardboard!"

Needless to say it was the last time she went to a fast food restaurant. It was one thing American's got wrong.

"I'm sorry to tell you," the teen rolled her eyes again, knowing that Aizawa was not in fact sorry. "That for the next three years UA will run you through the wringer," Their teacher looked up at them. "That's plus ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it," The intensity of his voice disappeared, and was replaced with his monotone voice. "This demonstration is over,"

"Sorry," The voice behind apologized as they removed their hand from Kyana's mouth. She spun around, ready to give the idiot a piece of her mind. "You're Konotoya, right?" Her scowl dropped and she nodded at the red haired boy. "You might not remember me, but I'm Ejiro Kirishima! We met at the entrance exam!"

"I remember you, but did you seriously have to cut me off like that?" Her scowl began to reappear on her face. Making Kirishima nervous.

"If Mr Aizawa's threatening to expel us on the first day, there is no way he won't hesitate to expel you if you keep running your mouth like that," Kirishima explained, Kyana realized he was right. What would stop Aizawa from expelling her for her comments.

"I didn't think of that…thanks Kirishima," The red haired boy nodded as they got ready for the first activity.

The first event was the 50 meter dash, Kyana let out a small laugh. At least there was no hill to slide down, she thought to herself. She got ready, there wasn't much she could use her quirk for in the event. But that didn't worry her as she knew Kirishima couldn't use his quirk to improve his scores either.

GO!

A robot at the finish line announced. Kyana pushed herself forward and started to run. It was fifty meters and there was no use in saving her energy for a small sprint, so she pushed herself. Beside her was Ida, and as soon as the robot said go, he activated his quirk, and zoomed past her with speed.

3.04 seconds!

The wind whipped her dark hair around making it hard for her to see. Kyana continued to run as she pushed her hair out of her face, and into a ponytail. Another student, Tsu to be exact, passed the finish line.

5.58 seconds!

As Kyana finished the ponytail she was just about to pass the finish line when her foot caught on absolutely nothing. Sending her into the ground past the finish line.

6.29 seconds!

"Kyachan! Are you okay?!" Izuku rushed towards her, followed by a few other students.

"Konotoya!" Ida exclaimed loudly as he joined Izuku. Tsu also hopped towards her.

"I'm fine," she waved them off and ignored the hand Ida held out, getting up on her own.

"That was a nasty fall, ribbit. Are you sure you're okay?" Tsu asked again.

"I'm fine," Kyana replied, dusting off her clothes. "I've had worse,"

The next set of students had lined up and finished racing as the conversation transpired. The next group was up, which consisted of Bakugo and Izuku. Kyana stood off to the side and cheered Izuku on.

"YOU GOT THIS IZUKU!"

"EXPLOSIVE SPEED!" Bakugo screamed and used his explosions to propel himself forward.

4.13 seconds!

Izuku crossed the finish line, a few seconds after with a score of 7.02 seconds. He doubled over resting his hands on his knees as he panted. Kyana started to walk over to him but was cut off by Kirishima.

"We got to start the next event, come on!"

The next event was grip strength, all you had to do was hold a device and grip it as strong as possible. Kyana used her bracelets and wrapped them around the device, and squeezed. The device beeped once, then beeped again, and again, each beep coming faster than the last.

"Uh, hey! I think you're breaking it!" Kyana looked down and saw that the screen was cracking. She released the grip and dropped the device, which shattered on impact.

"Oops," she looked up at the person who spoke. It was one of the female students, she had short dark purple hair, and had AUX cords dangling from her ear lobes.

"That's insane. How does your quirk work?!" She asked in awe. Kyana smiled sheepishly and flexed her fingers, controlling the metal.

"I can manipulate any kind of metal, the stronger the metal is, the harder for me to control it,"

"Wait, did she actually break it!?" Another student asked in awe. "So sexy!" The girls narrowed their eyes and glared at the short student. He had purple hair? That was rounded like balls on his head, he was also drooling. Beside him a student with black hair and odd elbows, shook his head.

"Dude, so not cool," Before Kyana could threaten the creep the third event had began.

The event was standing long jump. Kyana readied herself and when the robot announced go, she leaped forward. Flexing her fingers, she created a long pole out of her bracelets and used it to push herself farther. She cleared the sand pit but continued to fly forward. The teenager slammed into the rough ground landing in her bandaged leg. Kyana let out a whimper and rolled onto her back.

"Argh," She groaned as she caught her breath.

"Kyachan!" Izuku cried out as he rushed to her side. "Your leg! Did you hit it?" She nodded, shutting her eyes in pain.

"Whoa! What happened?!"

"Is she okay?"

"Do you need to head to the nurses office?" Aizawa asked from afar, although he didn't sound worried at all.

"No, a hero doesn't get a scratch and go to the nurse in the middle of battle. So why should I do that now?" Kyana used Izuku to get up, then smirked and added. "It's just not rational," Beside her, Izuku gasped.

"Seriously, Kyachan?! He's going to expel you before the end of the day!" Kyana just patted his shoulder and went to the fourth event, sidestepping.

For this event her quirk didn't help her improve her score, so she had to push herself. A few feet away the purple haired creep from before had pulled multiple of the balls off and set them apart in two groups. He then bounced against one pile, and was shot the next pile, then back. Kyana raised her eyebrows in surprise, and watched him speed back and forth.

"How is he not puking?" Kyana asked, her eyes wide as she started to feel nauseous just watching him. "I think I'm going to puke," Kirishima sidestepped away from her, eyeing her carefully.

"STOP WATCHING HIM THEN!" Bakugo shouted before turning around and stomping away, she frowned and stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Konotoya! That is very rude!" Ida exclaimed from afar, making not only her but Kirishima jump too. "You should refrain from insulting your classmates!"

"He should refrain from being a jerk!" Kyana argued back, earning no response from Ida, as he couldn't argue with the simple fact.

The fifth event was throwing. Just like Bakugo had done at the beginning of the class. The class lined up on the sides and waited for Aizawa to call them up. The brunette that Izuku had talked to (or became very flustered by) stepped up to throw. She tapped the ball with her hands and threw it, the ball went up, high towards the sky and disappeared from sight. Aizawa turned around to show the class her score.

"Uh, I think you're holding it the wrong way," Kyana pointed out, the screen had a sideways eight on it.

"I think you're right!" A yellow haired boy agreed. He had a black lighting bolt designed in the front of his hair. Which Kyana thought was cool.

"Dumbasses," Bakugo rolled his eyes, as Izuku facepalmed. The purple haired girl from before placed a hand over her mouth to keep her laughs muffled. "That's the infinity sign. It means the ball is going on for forever, idiots," Kyana and the yellow haired boy looked back at the screen and stared at it. Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose but said nothing,

"I totally knew that, I was just checking to see if you were all paying attention!" She explained when she realized it was indeed the infinity sign. How was anyone supposed to compare to that?! Kyana noticed that Izuku was fidgeting around and seemed to be shaking. She wasn't able to watch a lot of his own events transpire, but she had heard among the other students that he in fact was not doing so well. His eyes were wide with worry. The teenager opened her mouth to comfort him but was cut off.

"Konotoya, you're up," Aizawa called. She slumped her shoulders and walked out to the field. She was supposed to go after the girl who scored infinity? So not cool.

Aizawa tossed her the ball. Kyana tossed it from hand to hand, thinking about how to involve her quirk. A grin spread across her face and she flexed her fingers. The bracelets traveled into her left hand and formed a metal bat. She tossed the ball up in the air and swung the bat. It made a loud crack and whizzed off through the air.

"Holy crap! Did you see that?"

"That was insane!" Kyana smiled at the comments as she made the metal return around her wrists. She looked at the screen and read the numbers, it was not infinite but it was better than Bakugo's by about a few hundred meters. The screen read 1013.12 meters.

"It was nothing. Besides, uh," she looked at the brunette. "What's your name?"

"Ochaco Uraraka!" The girl responded with a smile on her face.

"Besides, did you see what Uraraka got?! She didn't even break a sweat," Kyana walked back to her classmates. "That's some serious rescue hero potential right there. If she can do that," she jerked her thumb behind her. "Without being phased, think of what she can do if there is a collapsed building. Or an earthquake!" Uraraka blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, Konotoya," The black haired girl nodded.

"But that was with a bat!"

"And you just hit it!" The guys stared at her. Kyana sighed, and shared her secret.

"I manipulated the metal last minute to give it more of a bounce. It could have easily backfired and gotten the ball only a few feet,"

"Enough chit chat, Midoriya, you're next," Shaking, the boy walked towards the circle. He moved in a robotic fashion, his body was rigid and shook with each step.

"Midoriya isn't doing very well," Ida commented, Bakugo looked at him with his red eyes.

"Well no shit sherlock. He's a quirkless runt!" Kyana rolled her eyes at his comment.

"If Izuku's a 'quirkless' runt, then how did he pass the entrance exams?" she questioned him with a smirk on her face.

"I went to school with him and he's always been a quirkless runt, so that's what I'm trying to figure out, Rusty!" he growled at her, not wanting to attract Aizawa's attention for the second time.

"Quirkless?! So you haven't heard about his feats during the entrance exam?!" Ida spoke to Bakugo, clearly baffled. Kyana smiled with pride, she had heard about him taking down the huge robot all by himself.

Izuku took a breath, an attempt to calm his nerves. He brought his arm back, purple and red lines glowed on his body. This was his quirk activating she thought. Come to think of it, Kyana had never seen Izuku's quirk, she'd never asked him about it either. The boy threw the ball with all his strength.

"46 meters," He froze in his position, fear consumed his eyes.

"I erased your quirk," Aizawa said, Kyana's heart clenched, maybe it was just the look on Izuku's face, but she felt terrible, he may not have control of his quirk yet but he had a heart of gold and determination, something that a lot of heroes lacked these days. Her mouth opened, but Aizawa turned his head to look at her sharply. A shiver went down Kyana's back and she slammed her mouth shut. The teacher's black hair lifted up and floated around his head. His scarf also lifted and floated too.

The gears clicked in her brain. Their teacher was none other than the pro hero Eraserhead. He wasn't a well known hero, he was what they called an underground hero. Not well known by the public, he stuck to the shadows and stayed away from the media. His quirk was simple, as long as Aizawa didn't blink the person in his field of vision would lose the ability to utilize their quirk.

"That's who he is," Kyana muttered feeling a blanket of dread wrap around her. She felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"That's who who is?" The yellow haired boy asked, taking a spot next to her.

"Our teacher is Eraserhead. His quirk allows him to erase a person's quirk. But he gets intense dry eye," She kept an eye on Izuku's face, he was sweating intensely. "He's an underground hero, he doesn't like media very much,"

"Wow! Konotoya you know a lot about him!" Kirishima exclaimed, this made Kyana scratch the back of her neck.

"My Gamma has him on the tv anytime the media can get footage. She gives him more attention than her own granddaughter," She mumbled and watched as Aizawa tossed Izuku another ball, making her relax.

Izuku pulled his arm back and threw the ball. At the last second she swore she saw his pointer finger light up as the ball left his hand. Air blew down on Izuku, making his dark green hair flap around. The ball shot up in the air with great force.

Beep. Beep.

The small device in Aizawa's hand signaled that the ball had dropped, she couldn't see his face, but from their teacher's stance she could tell he was surprised.

"Sensei!" Izuku called out, "I...can still move!" Kyana furrowed her eyebrows.

"What does he mean?"

"It seems as though when Midoriya uses his quirk it damages his body," Ida explained, pushing up his glasses.

"What?!"

"He severely damaged his body during the entrance exams, if it wasn't for Recovery Girl's quirk, Midoriya would still be in the hospital,"

"He never told me that!" Kyana frowned and crossed her arms, she was a bit bothered that he didn't mention his own quirk when she shared everything about her own quirk. From her strengths to her weaknesses, even how she trained and how she dealt with the drawbacks. But Izuku hadn't said a word about his own quirk.

Kyana looked at the screen. 705.3 meters, she couldn't help but smirk, it wasn't a huge difference but it still beat Bakugo's score.

"WHAT THE HELL? EXPLAIN YOURSELF DEKU!!!" The ash-blonde charged forward, readying his fists to no doubt explode Izuku into oblivion. Kyana felt her instincts kick in, quickly she moved her hands, which in turn moved her metal bracelets. But before Kyana's metal bonds could reach Bakugo, Aizawa's scarf had a hold of him.

"Geez, stop using your quirk already," Aizawa complained, the class's eyes widened when they saw his scarf move so quickly. "It's a 'capture weapon' made out of carbon fibers and very special alloy wire," Aizawa explained, obviously tired from Bakugos actions from the day. "I'm getting dry eye over here!" He stated, Kyana made a mental note not to piss Aizawa off, he was kinda scary. Finally he let go of Bakugo once Izuku passed and was beside Kyana. "What a waste of time. Prepare for the next event," He turned off his quirk and removed his hold on Bakugo.

Izuku walked back over to the class, holding his hand.

"Is your finger okay?" Uraraka asked when he got close enough. Kyana looked over and saw that the finger he used was now purple, bruised no doubt.

They finished the next two events without any more interruptions.

"Moving along. Time for the results," the class was quiet, someone was getting kicked out on the first day. Kyana was confident that it wasn't going to be her, but it made her uneasy that she had no clue who it would be. Although she wouldn't mind if it was that purple haired creep. "Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings," he pressed a button on a small device he was holding, a holographic screen popped up. "Also, I was lying about expelling someone," the class stopped looking at the screen and looked at their teacher. "That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you," an odd grin appeared on his face.

"WHAAAAAAAA!?" The students collectively shouted except a tall busty black haired female.

"Well of course it was a lie! Didn't take much to figure that out…" she said, sounding surprised that the rest of her class hadn't figured it out.

"Didn't you see everyone freaking out?! Why wouldn't you tell us that!" Kyana exclaimed with annoyance.

"Don't clump me in with these losers, Rusty!" Bakugo growled from the crowd.

"Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are in the back in the classroom. Give them a look," he stuffed his hand into his pocket. "Midoriya," the student stiffened, and his eyes widened in fear for what was probably the millionth time today. "Have Recovery Girl fix you up. Tomorrow's trials aren't going to be any easier," he passed Izuku a slip of paper. Aizawa left the students to examine their results.

Kyana found her name in the third slot, right above Bakugo. She continued to scan the list. Kirishima was number eight and she still hadn't found Izuku's name. Her stomach lurched when she saw his name at the bottom of the list.

"You're lucky Izuku," She said turning to the boy. Then she grabbed his damaged hand and examined it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine, Kyachan! Just b-broke my finger!" He scratched the back of his head with his other hand, as his face heated.

"Alright," she let go of his hand, "if you say so. Don't take too long at the nurses office, 'Kay?" Izuku nodded as she followed the rest of the students into the class.

Kyana sat at her desk and lazily flipped through the booklets.

"I have to say, it's odd that Aizawa-sensei sent Midoriya to Recovery Girl but not you, Konotoya," the girl looked up from her papers and at Ida.

"I guess, but I did tell him I was fine," she shrugged in response and continued to flip aimlessly through the booklet.

"You did, but you're using your gym undershirt as a bandaid right now," Kirishima pointed out. It was true.

When Kyana went to change she had to carefully remove her gym pants, she had reopened the wounds on her leg multiple times throughout the day. So in an attempt to keep blood off the floor she wrapped her calf with her gym undershirt to collect the blood.

"And it's still bleeding!" A pink skinned girl pointed to her leg which had beads of blood dripping down it.

"Hmph, if it's such a bother then…" Kyana looked around the classroom, her eyes landed on the student with weird elbows. "Hey! Uh, Sero?" When he looked over she knew she got his name right. "Can I borrow some tape?"

"Sure," He pulled tape out of his elbows as Kyana wrapped it around her leg. "It's going to hurt when you take it off, you know,"

"I know, but the blood was going to drip everywhere. Thanks Sero," he nodded and went back to looking over the curriculum outline.

She looked at her phone and frowned, "What's taking Izuku so long?"

"You know him pretty well don't you?" Uraraka asked. Kyana nodded her head in response.

"I like to think so,"

"So, Uh, sorry if this is too personal…."

"Are you guys dating?" The pink girl with yellow horns asked for the brunette. Kyana blinked at them.

"WHAT?! HAHAHAHA. NO, god no, we're just friends!" Kyana almost fell out of her chair laughing. "I don't think of Izuku like that!"

"Konotoya, are you alright?!" Ida ran over moving his hands up and down in a blocked way. Kyana wiped a few tears away.

"SHE'S LAUGHING HER ASS OFF ON THE FLOOR, OF COURSE SHE'S FINE!" an angry voice replied for Kyana. She glared at Bakugo as Ida helped her from the floor.

"Thanks Ida," she turned back to the girls. "Romance is one the very bottom of my list in life, in fact it's not even a thing to me,"

"That's kinda sad," The pink girl put a finger to her chin, "it's just 'cause you haven't found the one! Then you'll be all for it!"

"I don't think so…" Kyana realized she didn't receive a name.

"Mina Ashido!"

"Right, trust me though,"

"Awe! Come on!" Ashido pouted, and opened her mouth to say more.

"Ashido, Konotoya, Uraraka, the classroom isn't a place for you to talk about your love lives," Ida informed them.

"Our love lives," Ashido pointed to herself and Uraraka who's cheeks turned pink. "Konotoya doesn't have one," a few of their classmates who had been listening joined in laughing.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Bakugo screamed at the girls.

"Bakugo, calm yourself! That is no way-" Ida began to shuffle over to him.

"Don't worry about it Ida, the Pomerania has sensitive ears!" She walked up behind Bakugo and tugged at his ears.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE, RUSTY?!" he replied, jumping out of his chair and grabbing her collar.

"If you're offering-" she began, but their attention turned to the door, as Izuku walked in. "Oh! Hey Izuku!" Kyana waved to Izuku, still being held by Bakugo. Izuku looked a little shocked by what he was seeing. "Can you let me go now?" She pouted, Bakugo glared, obviously not going to let go anytime soon. Kyana sighed, she brought her knee up to Bakugo's groin, and like before, he dropped her. Kyana grabbed her bag, "Should've let me go!" She told him patting his head, before running to Izuku. "Uh Izuku? You might wanna go, we have a head start!" She turned back to Izuku who was still at the door. "See you tomorrow everyone!"

"A head start?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU RUSTY!" Izuku jumped and together Kyana and Izuku ran out of the building.

"I think we're good," Kyana panted as they reached the end of the street.

"How's your finger?" She and Izuku jumped. Ida had his hand on Izuku's shoulder. They relaxed when they saw him.

"Ah! Ida! It's fine, thanks to Recovery Girl!"

"But Aizawa-sensei sure fooled us. He made me think 'this is how it is at the top!' But our own instructor deceived us like that-" Ida started, but Kyana cut him off.

"If you think about it though, villains will try to deceive you, he's making sure we are prepared for everything and not to believe everything that is said," She shrugged, Ida's eyes widened.

"Of course! I can't bel-"

"Hey!" The three of them turned around to see Uraraka waving, "You three! Headed to the station right? Wait up!"

"Ah, Infinity Girl," Ida nodded his head.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka! Um you're Tenya Ida and Midoriya...um...Deku! Right! And Kyana Konotya!" Kyana nodded to make sure the girl knew she got her name right.

"Deku?" Izuku squeaked in surprise.

"Hmm? During the test, that Bakugo guy said, DAMN YOU DEKU! Right?" While Kyana was busy laughing her ass off at Uraraka's impression of Bakugo. Izuku began to explain.

"Um… my real name is Izuku…'Deku' is just Kyachan being a bully,"

"A derogatory pet name then?" Ida clued in, with a finger on his chin. Kyana narrowed her eyes, and calmed down.

"I outta kill him! Besides," Kyana started as she clutched her stomach from laughing to hard. " Bakugo's full of shit," Ida gasped at her use of profanity.

"Did you grow up with Bakugo to?" He asked, assuming that's where her knowledge of foul language came from.

"Thank god no, I just met him at the entrance exams, but he's just as much of an asshole to me, as he is to Izuku,"

"Well sorry! But 'Deku' Well… it just screams "Do your best! I kinda like it!" Uraraka said, pumping her fist up.

Kyana made her eyebrows furrow as she looked away with a half frown on her face. How does 'useless' scream do your best?

"DEKU'S FINE!" Izuku shouted, turning incredibly red. Kyana suppressed a laugh, and began to wonder what school was going to be like from then on out.

"Show a bit of back bone! It's an insult, isn't it?!" Ida exclaimed, scolding Izuku for just accepting it.

"I gotta agree with four eyes, Izuku," Kyana gave him a sideways glance, ignoring the look of shock and disapproval that was growing on Ida's face. Something told her she was going to get that look a lot. "Buuuut, if it pisses him off because you've grown to accept it, then," She threw her arms out, "use it!"

Kyana had said goodbye to Izuku as they parted ways. It was nice to get home and get some rest.

"So! How was my granddaughter's first day of school!" Gamma Kono asked as she walked through the door. "Meet any new friends? How were the teachers? Oh! Any cute boys?!"

"GAMMA! CHILL! I haven't even walked through the door!"

"Yes, but you can talk and walk at the same time!" Kyana sighed, as she avoided her grandmother's cane.

"UA is awesome! The door to the classroom is huge!" She reached as far as she could with her tippy toes. "And I got third in the quirk assessment, beating Bakugo!" She added, feeling quite proud of her achievement.

"Who's this Bakugo? Hmm that sounds familiar too..." Gamma Kono mumbled to herself.

"He was that boy that the sludge villain took captive, it was all over the news," Gamma Kono nodded, accepting that as where she knew him from. "I also met a few nice people, though our homeroom teacher looks like a homeless druggie,"

"Oh? You mean Shota! Never slept, always was a working man!"

"You know him?!" Kyana shrieked, this wasn't good, it was kinda cool, but not good. She didn't realize Gamma knew him by name like that, it still didn't explain why she was so interested in him. It was kinda weird.

"Hmm? Yes, your mother and him where very good friends,"

"He knew my Mum?" It was less weird, but it didn't stop assumptions from bubbling in her brain.

"What are you, deaf?" Her grandmother wacked Kyana with her cane. "Now go take a shower you smell!"

"Yes, Gamma!" And with that Kyana ran out the living room, the bathroom.

Kyana realized now that she did smell like sweat and blood. Had she smelt like that all day? She hadn't smelled anyone else's sweat. She shrugged as she turned on the water to her shower, and began to remove Sero's tape from her leg, wincing as it pulled the hair from her legs.

Kyana still couldn't believe she got into UA, it all felt surreal. Although she was just glad to go to a school. No matter how many times a day Kyana whined and begged, her grandmother never let Kyana go to a school. Saying it would interfere with her training and what Gamma wanted to teach her.

After removing the tape, she hopped into the show and started to wash her wound with a bar of soap, hissing as it stung. But she had to clean the sticky gunk out or else an infection was sure to bloom.

She wondered why Izuku never homeschooled. After all of Bakugo's bullying, Izuku was feeble not physically, but emotionally, he never stood up for himself. Izuku just let Bakugo push him around. Now that Izuku had a quirk maybe it would change his mind set.

"KYANA, YOU'RE GOING TO USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER!" Kyana realized that she had been in the shower long enough that her fingers were pruny, so she turned off the water and dried off.

After getting in her pajamas, she headed to the kitchen to eat a lazy supper (takeout) then she retired to her room.

It wasn't too big but not terribly small. Just enough room for her bed, dresser, and desk. A window above her desk, gav her a view of the street they lived on.

She had two posters, one of All Might that she received on her seventh birthday at an amusement park, and the other an Endeavor poster, which she bought at the store.

Kyana understood why everyone loved All Might, he was the number one hero. But Kyana liked Endeavor because he was a badass. Maybe he wasn't the nicest, but why did they have to be? They had a job to do, so showing up to do it and getting done quickly was the best way to deal with things. If he didn't want to sign autographs or take pictures, who was she to blame? Kyana wouldn't want to do either of those. Also a fire quirk would be the coolest, and second he did things in way that wasn't to show-off *cough* All Might *cough*cough*.

On her desk she kept a photo of her Gamma and mother, the photo's edge was awkwardly cut off. Like it had been ripped leaving the side of her mother's shoulder and legs removed.

Kyana had the same silver eyes which her mother once had, but didn't inherit the black mess of hair she had from her. Her mother had had light blonde hair. So she assumed she got her dark hair from her father. Kyana spent many nights thinking what her life would be like if her mother was alive. Would she still be attending UA? Would she even be a hero? Would she still be friends with Izuku? Would her father even be here?

But after she got accepted to UA she felt it in her heart that her mother would be proud, and to Kyana that's all that mattered.

* * *

Stay safe and clean my friends. Thank you for your interest in this story.

I also apologize for the long chapter...I just couldn't find the right part to split in two.

If your interested in why I restarted the series you can find my reasoning and such in my bio.

A small note; this story can also be found underneath the same author name on Wattpad.

I do not own any My Hero Academia characters or the plotlines etc. But Kyana and Gamma Kono are that of my own creation.

-DBR


	4. BattleTraining

The first half of the classes were boring, and that was putting it nicely. They had your normal school classes, like English with Present Mic, which was a wake up call.

"Who can find the mistake in the following English sentence?" Present Mic asked the class. They didn't respond, everyone was slumped in their desks, staring with glossy eyes at their teacher. This was not where they wanted to be, let alone what they wanted to be learning. "All right everybody! Hands up! Show me some spirit!" Kyana yawned and put her head to the desk. When would the hero training start?

That's when she felt someone pull her hair, it was a small piece of hair and it sent a sharp pain into her scalp. Growling she pulled her hair over her shoulder, ignoring the ash-blonde behind her. Bakugo took another piece of hair and tugged.

"Will you stop?!" she hissed over her shoulder, as he smirked.

"Your hair's on my desk,"

"Not my problem," he tugged at her hair again. She twisted her body and glared sharp knives.

"What are you gonna do about it, Rusty?" He asked, egging her on.

"I'll kick your ass,"

"You're about as threatening as a butterfly, Rusty,"

"Oh really? Cause that does not explain why I was able to get the drop on you yesterday. Twice," Kyana smirked as Bakugo growled at the memory.

"HEY! You two know the answer? Wanna share with the rest of the class?" Present Mic shouted from the front of the class. The dark haired girl turned around.

"In fact Present Mic," Kyana started, "I have no clue what class I'm in right now," The pro hero's face dropped, while the rest of the class facepalmed.

"We're in English," Tsu reminded her, she nodded in thanks. Present Mic returned to his lecture while Kyana rested her head on the desk.

Lunch rolled around soon after, when they could escape to the cafeteria run by the cook hero Lunch Rush.

Kyana grabbed some rice and meat from the line and looked around for a place to sit. She was specifically looking for a familiar head of green hair.

"Konotoya!" She turned around to see Ashido waving from a table. "Come sit with us!" Kyana looked around once more but gave up and headed over to the table.

"Classes are sure boring," Kirishima said as she sat down.

"We start hero classes after lunch though!" Ashido exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"You'd think they'd put all their effort into hero classes," Kyana added shoving a mouthful of rice into her mouth. "I mean how is knowing the difference between a noun and a verb supposed to help us capture villains?" The group nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I don't think I got your name," She looked up at the yellow haired boy, the one with the black lighting bolt designed in his hair. "I'm Denki Kaminari!" She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off. "Don't worry, I don't need your name. I can just call you mine," He winked at her.

"The only thing you'll be calling is for help when I leave what's left of you in a back alley for the cats," Kaminari's eyes widened in fear while the table fell silent. "I'm joking," Kyana clarified before taking another bite of her meal. "You should've seen your face though,"

"It was pretty funny," Sero chuckled, the rest of the table joined, Kaminari being the last to join.

After lunch they sat in (or on, in Bakugo's case) their desks waiting for the exciting part of the day to begin.

"I HAVE…" Izuku and the rest of the class turned their attention to the door. "COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!"

"It's All Might!" Izuku gasped, fanboying.

"He's in his Silver Age costume!" The pro hero was indeed wearing an older costume. The blue cape flapped in the non existent wind, the cape was attached to his red and white suit.

"Cool!" All Might struck a heroic pose, flexing his biceps, clearly enjoying the attention.

"What's he doing here?" Kyana asked with confusion, rolling her eyes at his show boating.

"It's All Might! Incredible. He's really gonna teach us!" Kyana couldn't help but smile. UA was really going beyond, who better to teach the next generation of hero's than the number one hero himself.

"HERO BASIC TRAINING!" All Might put one of his legs on the front desk and posed, "The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mould you into heroes!" He then added, "It also gives a ton of credits," the pro hero cleared his throat. "No time to dally! Today's activity is BATTLE TRAINING!"

"B-battle t-training?!" Izuku stuttered, from behind Kyana.

"Finally!"

"And for that… you'll need these!" All Might pulled out a remote and clicked a button. From the walls came out their hero suits. The class cheered even louder. "In accordance with the 'quirk registry' and the special request forms you filled out before admitting…"

"COSTUMES!" Kirishima shouted, pumping his fists up. The class jumped out of their seats and grabbed their costumes.

"After you all change, come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!"

Kyana rushed to put her suit on, it was simple but, badass. She wore a long sleeveless black leather trench coat, Kyana always wanted one. She wore fingerless leather gloves (also black). Her pants were a dark brown, and baggy, with a metal belt. She wore a white bikini top. Kyana didn't expect that, she had originally asked for a t-shirt or maybe a crop top. She didn't mind though, it was comfy and let her move more freely. Nonetheless she loved it, Kyana finished off her look pulling her black hair into a ponytail and throwing on dark sunglasses, and went out to Ground Beta.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on…" the class made its way out onto ground beta, "YOU'RE ALL HEROES!"

"Wow, Konotoya you look cool! I like the sunglasses," Kirishima gave her thumbs up.

"Thanks Kirishima! You look awesome too!" Kyana smiled. He had a weird face mask that didn't really cover his face. He didn't wear a shirt, but he had blocky gear like straps around his shoulders.

"Shall we begin, my wards?! It's time for battle training!"

"Deku?! Cool costume! Really practical looking!" Uraraka began to complement Izuku in his green jumper. Which had bunny ears? No they were styled like All Might's hair. Kyana laughed to herself. Then noticed All Might's face. He had a hand over his mouth, and muttered something.

"I wish I'd been more specific on my request form. This suit's so puffy and curvy," Uraraka wore a skin tight costume which hugged her body like it was her second skin. Making Izuku turn bright red, with sweat dripping down his face. The suit was pink and black, adorned with a huge helmet. Her boots were puffy and had a small heel to them.

"Being in the Hero Course is the best!" Mineta said looking at all the girls. Kyana frowned and wrapped him up in her metal bonds, Bakugo must not have liked what Mineta said either and blasted him. Right in front of All Mights feet.

"Young Konotoya, Young Bakugo that was not very heroic of you!"

"Not very heroic to be a perv!" Kyana bit back. All Might sighed and couldn't argue because she wasn't wrong.

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam," Ida pointed out. His voice came from a knight-like costume, making it a bit muffled. "Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers!?"

"That doesn't make sense to do it again. It would be like doing our English class from today all over again," Kyana pointed out, then sticking her tongue out in disgust at repeating an English class.

"Young Konotoya is correct! You'll be moving on to step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!" All Might exclaimed taking their attention back. "Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors but statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals in this hero-filled society of ours, the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors," He cleared his voice before he kept speaking. "You'll now split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two-in-two indoor battles!" Kyana frowned and did a quick head count.

"So no basic training?" Tsu asked.

"Practical experience teaches you the basics!" All Might answered, "The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots.

"What determines victory?" The busty female from yesterday questioned.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Bakugo grinned evilly. What is wrong with this guy?!

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa-sensei did?" Uraraka nervously asked. Ida threw his hand up.

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?"

"How fabulous is my cape?" A blonde boy swirled his purple sparkly cape around. He also had huge red winged glasses and the rest of his costume was also like a knight's armor, but more flashy.

"One at a time! My quirk isn't super hearing!" All Might strained in frustration. "Listen up! Here's the deal! The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout and the heroes have to go and take care of it,"

"Is it real? The bomb? Will it actually go off?!" Kyana asked, taking a break from recounting everybody. Mischief and excitement sparkled in her eyes.

"Kyachan, why?!" Izuku squeaked, and took a step away from her.

"No, it's made of papier-mâché," All Might explained, her shoulders slumped in disappointment, while he raised an eyebrow and kept an eye on her before continuing his speech, "The hero's have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up," He read off a piece of paper, then pulled out a box titled 'Lots'. "Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!"

"Is that really the best way?!" Ida exclaimed. Kyana rolled her eyes, for someone who was such a stickler for rules, he sure did question the teachers a lot.

"Makes sense because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies," Izuku said from beneath his mask.

"I see! I apologize for getting ahead of myself. My mistake!" Ida apologized and bent over.

"It's fine! Let's just get into it!" Frustration seeped from All Might.

"Sorry to pick apart the curriculum even more, but," Kyana finished counting heads again. "But there's not enough to have even teams. There's always one person left out,"

"Good eye Young Konotoya! Then there just will be a team of three! Heroes and villains aren't always on equal ground!" All Might nodded, and pulled out the first team.

"Team A is...Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya!" He pulled the next team, "Team B is Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji!" Kyana looked around to see team B. Had she heard right or was she just losing it?

Yesterday when she was reading the names off the ranking board she wasn't paying attention to any of the names aside from hers and Izuku's. Her eyes widened when they landed on the boy. Half of his body was covered in an ice design. While the rest of his body was clothed in regular clothing. She was in the same class as Endeavor's son?!

"Team C consists of Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta!" Yaoyorozu was the tall busty female, and Mineta was the short purple haired pervert. "Team D, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Ida and...Kyana Konotoya!" Kyana jumped and met Bakugo's glare with her own.

"Uh, All Might I don't think this is a good idea, maybe-"

"Nonsense, Young Midoryia! This is what the teams are, the two will just have to get along!"

"Please! This is just one team exercise, act civil!" Ida said desperately trying to find common ground for his new teammates.

"YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO, FOUR EYES?" Bakugo turned his attention to Ida.

"Ida! I told you the Pomerania has sensitive ears, who knows, he might have sensitive feelings too!" Kyana told him. Bakugo went to grab Kyana's collar but she moved her fingers and the metal slinked off her wrists and wrapped around Bakugo's wrists and started moving his hands up and down, then making him scratch his head and armpits like a monkey. Even All Might had a hard time not laughing.

"Young Konotoya! Stop playing with Young Bakugo! Young Bakugo do not harm your peers! Same goes for you, Young Konotoya!" Kyana released her hold on the ash-blonde and turned to All Might.

"Please, the only thing that I harmed was his dignity!" All Might sighed as the boys went into a riot laughing.

"Dude! Konotoya's got you there!" Kaminari shouted, as he and Kirishima held on to each other to not fall on the ground.

"You gotta up your game Bakugo!" The red head added.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE TOO, SHITTY HAIR?! PIKACHU?!" With the last comment from Bakugo the rest of the class erupted into laughter.

After All Might calmed the class down and put Bakugo and Kyana as far from each other as he could, and finished giving out the teams.

"Moving on, first up are…" he put his hands into two diffrent boxes, one light box was labeled HEROS and the dark box was labeled VILLAIN. "These! The heroes are team A! The villains are team D!" Kyana looked at Izuku who started to slightly panic. She was fine going against Izuku, Kyana actually hadn't seen much of Izuku fighting or using his quirk aside from the quirk assessment so maybe she'd be able to pick Izuku's brain about his quirk. What Kyana was worried about was Bakugo getting the chance to blast Izuku.

"The villain team goes in first! The timer starts in five minutes, when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV!" All Might turned to team D. "You three need to adopt a villain mind-set! This is a practical experience, so go all out. Don't hold back!"

"You might regret telling us that," Kyana muttered, giving the ash-blonde a sideways glance.

"Don't worry! I will stop you if you take things too far!" All Might assured them.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's begin this trial!" Ida moved his hands up and down as they entered the building.

"Stop telling me what to do, Four-Eyes," Bakugo grumbled. Kyana rolled her eyes. This was going to be fun.

"Where should we put the bomb?"

"Yes, we need the perfect place-"

"The top floor," Bakugo ordered, as he walked ahead of the group.

"We need to think a little more about this plan! We are a team after all," Ida reminded them, trying to keep up with Bakugo's pace.

"I hate agreeing with him, but it's our best bet. They'll only have two options, go through the whole building, then we can ambush them. Or! They split up, and Uraraka sends either of them to the top of the building with her quirk...either way the top floor is our best bet,"

"Alright, but only because you two both agree on this. I'm not sure if you'll agree on anything else,"

They placed the bomb on one of the top floors, and inspected their battle grounds.

"Training or not, assuming the role of a villain pains me...So we merely have to protect this?" Ida knocked on the 'weapon'.

"Guess so," Kyana gritted, still pissed off about being on the same team as Bakugo. She would have much rather been on Izuku's team, maybe get to kick Bakugo's ass without getting in trouble. Well, not in too much trouble anyways.

"Hey. So Deku has a quirk?" Bahugo grumbled, obviously not letting it go.

"You saw-,"

"YES, Izuku has a quirk and you either need to get over it or get out. Cause you and your childish complaining is getting so damn annoying!" Bakugo turned around sharply heading in the direction of Kyana. Ida jumped in front of Bakugo before he could put his hands on her. She snickered and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Will you two act civil? We must work as a team to defeat Midoriya and Uraraka, and Bakugo I would prefer you to stay here with the weapon, while either, myself or Konotoya go out to stop the heroes, she can use her quirk-"

"I'M GONNA DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

"ALL RIGHT! HERO TEAM AS ENTERED THE BUILDING!" All Might's voice appeared in their ears. Bakugo stormed off through the door, to look for Izuku, no doubt. Ida looked at Kyana.

"Konotoya I think it would-" already knowing what Ida was going to ask of her, she went after Bakugo.

Once Kyana caught up to Bakugo she saw him grin to himself, not realizing yet that Kyana had followed him. He jumped and used his explosions. He found Izuku. Kyana ran forward and appeared at Bakugo's side.

"THE HELL, I DON'T NEED YOU FOLLOWING ME!" Bakugo shouted at her. Kyana scowled, and readied herself.

"Someone's gotta keep you from killing Izuku," He continued to scowl at Kyana then remembered that they had company. Bakugo's attention snapped to Izuku and he jumped forward. He saw this coming and grabbed Uraraka, jumping out of the line of literal fire. Kyana cheered, which only got a glare from Bakugo.

"Wrong team, Rusty," she shrugged, as he turned back to the 'heroes'. "Nice dodging, Deku,"

"Kacchan was sure to come straight at me. I was right!" Izuku exclaimed, half his mask had been destroyed, Kyana frowned. Of course he saw this coming.

"I'll mess you up just enough not to be disqualified!" Bakugo jumped forward, pulling his right arm back. When he pushed it forward, Izuku grabbed it and threw him over onto his back. The floor shook.

"Nice! What a pro move! Uraraka exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Kacchan...you almost always lead with a right hook. I've seen enough to know," Kyana made a mental note of that. It might keep the number of black eyes to a minimum. "You see, I've analyzed heroes I think are awesome… in that notebook of mine," Izuku must be talking about his hero analyses.

Did he think Kyana was cool? But, that also meant that he thought Bakugo was cool. "The one you blew up and chucked out the window!" He what now? She knew Bakugo was a crappy person but apparently she hadn't even scratched the surface of his terrible deeds. "I'm not gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever. Kacchan, I'm, I'M THE DEKU HERO WHO ALWAYS DOES HIS BEST!" Izuku yelled, clearly pissing Bakugo off. Kyana thought back, that was a nickname that Bakugo used to bully Izuku, and then Uraraka pointed out that she liked it. He was going to start to use it as a hero name.

"You spout that crap...all while scared out of your mind," Bakugo growled. "IT PISSES ME OFF!"

"Bakugo! Konotoya! Update me on the situation! What's happening!?" Ida's voice appeared in team D's ear.

"Shut up and keep watch! I'm ready to wreck someone!"

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you!" Bakugo pulled out the device on his ear and destroyed it with a small explosion. "Hey!? He cut out his transceiver! What a scoundrel!" Bakugo jumped forward at Izuku again, the green haired boy blocked the kick. Izuku pulled out capture tape they all received and wrapped it around his bully's ankle.

"WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!" Izuku shouted to Uraraka who was running down the halls towards Ida and the weapon.

"Ida! Uraraka is heading your way! I'm gonna stay here and make sure that Pomeranian doesn't kill Izuku. That way we know what he's doing!"

"Affirmative, Konotoya. Bakugo's a wild card at this point," Another explosion went off, shaking the building. Izuku ran around the corner trying to get away. It was his best chance of winning, or surviving at least.

"GET BACK HERE DEKU!" Bakugo shouted, then ran after Izuku. Sighing, Kyana ran after Bakugo.

"Hold up! We need some plan of attack!" she whispered and shouted to Bakugo.

"I have a plan! Attack!" he kept walking.

"If we wanna win we have to work together! Whether we like it or not!"

"Hey! Must have been fun, yeah?! Tricking me this whole time!" Bakugo ignored her point and kept on after his prey. "Right!? Hiding that flashy quirk of yours! SO BRING IT ON! I'LL STILL CRUSH YOU!" Kyana groaned and ran after him, how was she going to get his attention?

"Dammit! If it makes you feel any better, I don't know anything about his quirk either. And I thought we were friends! I told him everything about my quirk! Everything! From how I use it to the drawbacks!" She fell in step beside him.

"You're really stupid! What if he was a villain?" Bakugo growled at her stupidity. Kyana erupted into laughter.

"I'm sorry but Izuku? A villain?" Bakugo stiffened, knowing how stupid it sounded. "You-"

"Shut up!" He barked as he stomped forward. She frowned but kept her mouth shut.

"Ida, how's it going on your end?" Kyana turned her attention to her other teammate.

"Konotoya! Everything is-" He stopped talking, she could only hear muffled voices. "Uraraka has shown up!"

"Deal with her, the Pomeranian let Izuku go," She responded, looking behind her as they rounded a corner. She didn't know how Izuku fought, so she was relying blindly on Bakugo and his knowledge. Which made her pissed.

"I'm loaded up,"

"Huh?" She turned around and saw Izuku, whom Bakugo was talking to.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" He responded, although he was shaking slightly.

"Guessing you know this from all your stalking but," Bakugo lifted his arm up. "The sweat glands on my palms secrete something like nitroglycerin. That's how I make my explosions," His other hand moved to the pin on his gauntlet. "Assuming they honoured my design requests this gauntlet's been storing that fluid-"

"BAKUGO! STOP IT NOW!" All Might's voice entered their ears. He didn't stop, he didn't have his earpiece in!

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Kyana screamed.

"HE WON'T DIE IF IT'S NOT A DIRECT HIT!" He pulled the pin without hesitation.

Kyana moved her fingers, but she was too slow. Blinding light flooded the room, as the loud sound filled their ears. The whole building shook and she was thrown backwards into the wall.

"USE YOUR QUIRK, DEKU! I WANNA CRUSH YOU AT YOUR STRONGEST!" She felt pain on her leg. The exact one she slid down on the hill. A large piece of the ceiling fell onto her leg.

"You crushed the wrong person, moron!" She called out, but he didn't hear her, neither of them did.

She morphed her bracelets into a pole and wedged it between the rubble and the floor. She would be able to move it off herself using her quirk. But she needed time. Hoping that Bakugo wasn't going to hurt Izuku too badly, while she was down, Kyana went to work removing the concrete from her leg.

"HAHA! AWESOME!" Bakugo laughed, "Huh? What's wrong, Deku? COME ON! YOU'RE NOT DEAD YET!" The dust was yet to clear, she just barely saw Bakugo, never mind Izuku.

"Konotoya, what's going on down there!?" Ida's voice poured into her ear.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AFTER THIS!" Kyana gripped the pole and pushed it down, lifting the rock up. "He used his gauntlet and let off a huge explosion! A piece of ceiling is pining my leg down, I can get it off, but it might not be in time!"

"OOH! IGNORING ME, EH?!" The dust finally cleared, showing Izuku still standing. "ARGH! COME ON MAN!" Bakugo put his hands on his head. "TIME TO POUND YOU!" He launched forward, using his explosions to propel himself to Izuku. The hot air blew at Kyana, she dropped the rubble to block her face from the heat.

"Ahh!" She cried out when it landed on her leg once again. Water pooled in her eyes.

In front of her Bakugo had jumped over Izuku and sent an explosion into his back.

"Here we go. Your old favourite. My right hook!" Bakugo landed it on Izuku's arm, he grabbed it and swung him into the ground, using his explosions to put more force into the impact. "YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Kyana watched, she wedged the pole back in between then rubble and pushed it up.

"Come on!" She had to get it off or they'd kill each other!

Izuku got up and spun around, scrambling off. She pushed down again and slipped her leg out from underneath the rubble.

"WHY WON'T YOU USE YOUR QUIRK? YOU MOCKING ME!?" Bakugo stepped forward with confidence, he had cornered Izuku against a wall. "EVER SINCE WE WERE KIDS! YOU ALWAYS HAVE!"

"You're wrong," Izuku replied calmly. Kyana pushed herself up off the ground. Her leg buckled when she put her weight on it and had to slump against the wall.

"I KNOW YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" Bakugo brought his right arm back again.

"It's because you're so awesome, that I want to beat you! I WANNA WIN! I WANNA BEAT YOU, IDIOT!" Izuku screamed.

"STOP LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMNED NERD!" They launched towards each other, both throwing their right arms back.

"PUT A STOP TO THIS!" Kyana screamed, they were going to kill each other, and everyone's in this building. She didn't hesitate to send her bracelets forward towards Bakugo's limbs.

"Both of you, stop th-,"

"NOW URARAKA!" Izuku screamed into his earpiece. They collided, making the building shake like an earthquake hit it. Kyana fell back onto the ground, wincing.

"That...from the start, you...you've been mocking me!" Bakugo stood there, the metal was wrapped around his arms keeping him away from Izuku.

"I didn't want to use it. Because I can't, really...the blowback messes me up too much. It's just like Aizawa-sensei said but, it's all I could think of," Izuku had his arm up, the fabric from his costume was torn to shreds and steam flowed off his bloody bruised arm.

"The hero...the hero team WIIINS!" All Might announced.

"Dammit," Kyana groaned, of course they lost. She knew the outcome from the beginning.

All Might showed up within seconds, he had a hand on Bakugo's shoulder who had been standing there.

"Let's head back, Bakugo. Time for your grading," Two robots with a stretcher showed up and lifted Izuku onto it.

"To the nurses office,"

"I know,"

"Whether you win or lose you can always come ahead by learning from experience," Two more robots showed up and helped Kyana on her own stretcher.

"Just so you know, All Might. I'm blaming this on you," she pointed to her damaged leg, as she passed them. "You off the hook for now Pomeranian," One of the robots hit a piece of stray rubble and fell over, dropping the stretcher. "AHHH! DAMMIT!" Kyana grabbed her leg and threw her head back, when it landed on the ground.

"You dropped it,"

"I know," The robot picked the stretcher up and they continued out the building to the nurses office.

"Another one? Put her on the bed over there," Recovery Girl pointed to a bed. She was short like her Gamma, her grey hair was in a tight bun. The robots lifted her up onto the bed, and the old lady shuffled over. "Oh dear, I can't believe All Might let this happen," she said as she examined Kyana's wounds.

"Well, believe it, 'cause he did," Kyana bit out. "I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but could you fix me up? I'm kinda dying here,"

"You're not dying," Recovery girl tutted as she removed a piece of rock from her leg. "Although this is definitely one of the ugliest wounds I've seen,"

"What about Izuku? Will he be okay?" She asked, her leg stung, looking over at the other bed. He was out cold and had bandages wrapped around his arm.

"He'll be fine,"

"He better be fine, for my sake, his sake, his mother's sake, and Bakugo's sake," Recovery Girl continued to use alcohol swabs to clean her scratches.

"Why Bakugo's sake?"

"Because he did this, being stupid and reckless. But mostly an arrogant asshole, ow-" Kyana rubbed her head where Recovery Girl hit her.

"Language!" She then leaned over the bed and pressed a big fat kiss on her forehead. "There! Now rest up," Kyana felt a wave of exhaustion flood over her, and she shut her heavy eyes, just for a second.

They both woke after a few hours, Izuku had his arm in sling, and Kyana's leg was also wrapped up like a mummy.

"Since you already had some existing wounds, I wasn't able to heal the scars. They should fade over the years though," Recovery Girl explained before they left. Kyana's wounds were healed but her leg was stiff, and still a little sore. She flexed her fingers and created a walking stick.

"Is it that bad?" Izuku asked, staring at the walking stick.

"A little sore, a good soak in the tub will soothe it," She answered keeping her gaze fixed ahead of her. She was angry, but she couldn't tell if she was pissed at Bakugo for ignoring her and almost collapsing the building (although it was partially Izuku's fault) or at All Might for not interfering. What in the whole wide frickin' world were any of them thinking? Men are so stupid, she decided. "Why didn't you stop?"

"Huh!?"

"I almost got crushed by a building, Ida and Uraraka were also in the building! You could've killed us!"

"Uh, well, I planned it so the building wouldn't fall," Izuku responded, with nervousness.

"What if your plan failed?" Kyana shot back, wincing when her foot landed wonky. Izuku widened his eyes but couldn't find his words.

"Hey! Konotya and Midoriya are here! Welcome back!" Kirishima came over to the two, followed by some other classmates. "I don't know what you were saying back there, but that was a wild battle!"

"Nice dodging!" Ashido said, Kyana knew that comment was for Izuku, since she almost became a Kyana smoothie.

"We were all super pumped after that crazy first round!" A guy with brown hair and big lips said.

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima. We were all just discussing the battle training!"

"I'm Mina Ashido! You dodge real well!" The pink girl exclaimed again. Tsu popped her head from behind the pink girl.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Just call me Tsuyu,"

"And I'm Sato," the big lipped boy introduced. Kyana scanned the classroom for the ash-blonde. But didn't find him.

"So noisy," A bird faced boy complained from the desk he was sitting on.

"Desks are not meant to be sat upon! Please get off!" Ida ordered, like he had bugged Bakugo yesterday morning.

"Chill Ida," Kyana grumbled as she left Izuku's side.

"Kono-" Ida turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of her walking stick. "The walking stick isn't permanent, is it!? Bakugo is a fiend! Doing this to his own teammate!"

"Relax, like I said before, a good soak in the tub and I'll be good as new. Besides, as much as I want to blame it on Bakugo, this is all All Might's fault," He gasped and jumped back.

"But he-"

"He said he was going to stop us if things went too far. We may have got out alive, but I'm not sure we'll be so lucky next time," Kyana cut him off and gave him a cold stare. "But you did great, so don't beat yourself up about it," she turned around to look at Izuku. "You ready to go?"

"Go on ahead, I gotta do something," Izuku replied. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Kyana raised an eyebrow but nodded, it wasn't like she lived far away. She knew where he lived so if he was going to avoid her questions...

"Alright, see ya," she headed off to her locker to grab her backpack and headed home by herself.

"I'm home!" Kyana called out when she walked through the door. She shrugged off her backpack and changed her shoes.

"How was-" Gamma came around the corner and dropped her cane. "What did you do?!"

"What do you mean 'what did I do'?!" Kyana scowled. "I didn't do anything! It was all the boys fault! Bakugo's! Izuku's! And All Might's! I might even put some of the blame on Aizawa for letting All Might teach!"

"They did this to you?"

"All Might let them do this. He said he'd stop us if things got too far, but apparently the threat of a building falling on five of his students is not far enough!" Kyana threw her arms up in the air, her leg shook when the walking stick left the floor.

Gamma sighed. "Take a hot bath and get some rest. It's only the second day of the next three years,"

* * *

Stay safe and clean my friends. Thank you for your interest in this story.

GAH! I'm so sorry I updated this a little so late in the evening! To be honest I was totally ready this morning but then one thing lead to another...oops!

A small note; this story can also be found underneath the same author name on Wattpad.

I do not own any My Hero Academia characters or the plotlines etc. But Kyana and Gamma Kono are that of my own creation.

-DBR


	5. SecurityBreach

"Kyana! You're going to be late! Again!"

"Shit!" The teenager flew out of bed and got dressed as she got her school bag together. She stumbled through the hallway to the front door, and tossed her sneakers on.

"Don't forget to eat!" Gamma tossed her a price of bread as she threw open the door.

Kyana ran down the streets and got into the train platform, her leg throbbed a bit at the sudden movements but she ignored it. She saw the train doors start to close, desperate to not be late on her third day, she stretched her arm out and flexed her fingers. The doors stopped moving and she was able to slip onto the train. Kyana relaxed her fingers and the doors slammed shut behind her. The other passengers stared at her, a few glared, she ignored them and found an empty seat. Her hands rubbed her bandaged leg trying to soothe the soreness.

The train pulled to a stop, and she pushed her way to the doors.

"How rude," someone mumbled as she squeezed out the doors, and onto the platform.

She pulled out her phone, five minutes till the first bell. Kyana put her phone in her bag and tightened the straps, before running down the streets in a hobbled fashion.

When she turned the corner she saw a huge group of people in front of UA's gates. Cautiously, she approached the group, when she saw microphones and cameras she groaned, they must have found out All Might was teaching here.

One of the reporters heard her and turned around, their eyes widened when they saw she was wearing an UA uniform and immediately shoved a microphone into her face, "What is All Might like as a teacher?!" Kyana pushed the microphone away and shoved the reporters to the side, attempting to get to the gates. Didn't these people understand personal space?

"What's it like learning from All Might?!" Another reporter asked, except this question wasn't for her.

"Eh!? Ah...I'm sorry. I'm due at the nurse's office," Izuku said, shaking from how close the reporter was.

"Tell is what the symbol of peace looks like in front of the class,"

"How he looks!?" Uraraka repeated the question. "Um, super muscly! Yeah!" She put her arms up and flexed her biceps.

"Tell us about 'All Might the teacher',"

"Every day with him is a reminder that I'm enrolled at this preeminent…" Kyana didn't have to look to know who was answering the question. "Beyond his obvious dignity and presence…" Ida was the only student who would talk like that.

"When All Might is- Huh?! You're the kid from the sludge incident!"

"Buzz off!" Bakugo forced through gritted teeth. Kyana smirked and giggled.

""Does All M-," the reporter stopped when they saw who they were asking. "You're a mess! Who are you anyway!?"

"He's off today," Aizawa flapped his hand up and down, waving them away. "You're interrupting our classes. Please leave,"

"What kind of teacher is All Might?" A microphone was shoved into her face again, she frowned.

"Piss off, will ya? I'm trying to get to class," Kyana attempted to shove past the reporters. They only shoved their microphones closer to her face, proceeding to bombard Kyana with questions.

"Tell me, What is All Might as a teacher? What is he like in person? Which one of his costumes does he usually teach class in?" She looked over the reporters shoulder and saw Izuku, Ida and Uraraka entering the school. At least she didn't have to drag them out of the crowd.

"God your persistent," Kyana muttered, and glared at them. "You want an answer? Fine, All Might is the-HEY!" Someone grabbed her by the waist pulling her through the sea of reporters.

"Let go of- Aizawa-sensei?" His scarf uncoiled itself from Kyana's waist as he pulled some other students from the sea of reporters, while also getting asked questions.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Bakugo shouldered passed the remaining reporters. One reporter moved closer to the gate.

"Come on! We'd just like to ask All Might about-"

Beep!

Metal doors exploded from the sides of the entrance and slammed shut, almost crushing the reporter.

"No more dallying, get to class," Aizawa ordered, at the students who were standing, staring at the front gate. Kyana headed into the building, her leg was still stiff but she didn't need a walking stick.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations," Aizawa looked at the class. "Bakugo, Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent,"

"Got it," he grumbled in response. Kyana smirked and relaxed in her chair, stretching her leg out.

"Konotoya," Aizawa warned, the smirk was wiped off her face. He sighed and shook his head. "You were perfectly capable of stopping them, and avoiding that piece of rubble,"

"B-but, I-I," He didn't break eye contact, "come on!" She sat up with her arms out, "seriously?! It was his-" The teacher's eyes narrowed, "Yes, sir," She mumbled, and slumped in her chair. Bakugo gave a satisfied scoff, while she frowned.

"And…" their teacher turned to Izuku. "Seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm," Kyana looked over her shoulder at the green haired boy then at her teacher.

"Uh, my leg was crushed! By the ceiling!" Then she added. "No offence Izuku,"

"None taken,"

"Midoriya's broken arm was a result of his quirk. Your injury was because of non cooperation between teammates," Aizawa deadpanned, Kyana glared over her shoulder. That wasn't fair. Bakugo was the one who wouldn't listen! Aizawa then put his attention back on Izuku. "Learn to control your quirk. Because just trying isn't going to cut it. I hate repeating myself. But you do have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work at it Midoriya,"

"Okay!" Izuku squeaked, Kyana's jaw dropped again. What the hell!? Izuku knew what he was doing, he knew what his quirk was going to do to him. But he wrecked himself on purpose?

"Now, onto home room business," Aizawa ignored the look of shock on her face. "Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today…" the class held their breath and prepared themselves for the worst. "You'll pick a class president," It was such a normal school like thing!

"I wanna be president! Let me do it!" Kirishima and the rest of the class jumped up.

"I'd like to do it," the earphone jack girl put her hand up calmly.

"This position was made for me," the blonde guy with the sparkly purple cape decided.

"I wanna be a leader!" Ashido squealed.

"In my administration, girls will have to show thirty centimeters of thigh!" Mineta attempted to bargain. Kyana growled and flexed her fingers, the metal shot from her wrist and wrapped themselves around the pervert. She then waved him around in the air and was going to slam him into the ground when the metal refused to move.

"Using your quirk on your fellow students is against the rules. This is your only warning," Aizawa's hair floated around him, and his eyes glowed red. She gritted her teeth and bowed her head. He released his quirk. "Put him down," She begrudgingly set the shrimp down and released him from her hold.

"Tch," Kyana turned around and glared at Bakugo, amusement dancing in his red eyes, the amusement turned to a glare then averted his gaze to look outside. Kyana sat back down, there was no need to try and compete with the rest of her peers. She had no leadership skills at all, besides she wasn't one for giving orders, never mind taking them.

While she was lost in her thoughts Bakugo stood on his desk and started yelling at the class.

"PICK ME!" Annoyed, Kyana stood up and grabbed him by the ear.

"You're the last person who is fit to be a leader!" She hissed, and yanked on his ear, making him sit down. "Don't make me buy a muzzle, Pomeranian," she added and sat back down.

"Quiet down everyone!" Ida's voice rang through the class. Everyone stopped shouting and turned their attention to him. "Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility! But ambition does not equate to ability!" Kyana was surprised when his face turned even more serious than usual. "This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents!"

"You might want to tone down the big words, some of us," she jerked her head backwards. "Can't understand you," She could feel the anger roll off of Bakugo in tsunami sized waves. Ida gave her a hard look, she threw her hands up in surrender.

"If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion that our true leader must be chosen by election!" He threw up his hand.

"This is just a classroom! Not Congress!"

"But Ida, we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust," Tsu pointed out, turning to him.

"And everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kirishima added. Kyana scratched her chin.

"Actually...whoever ends up with multiple votes will definitely be most suited. I mean, if you can deem someone trustworthy or at least leader worthy on the first few days...that's a true feature of a leader," She explained, looking over at Ida. "Right? I'm just guessing,"

"You're right, Konotoya. That's precisely what I was thinking!" He nodded in approval. She grinned and gave him thumbs up. "Will you allow this, sensei!?" He asked their teacher.

"However you do it, just make it quick," Aizawa was already in his yellow sleeping bag.

"No fair!" Kyana complained, so the teacher could nap in class but the students couldn't?!

Papers were passed out and they were given time to think about their choices. Many students didn't hesitate, undoubtedly writing their own name.

Kyana looked at her blank paper. Who was she going to vote for? Definitely not herself. Many of her peers were eager to lead, but like Ida said, ambition was not equal ability. She smiled and scribbled her answer on her paper, then handed it in.

The ballots were counted and written on the board. As expected her name wasn't even on the board. Ida had one vote, her vote. Kyana frowned, she thought for sure he was going to win. Her gaze continued to trail up to the top of the list, her jaw dropped.

"What the! Who the hell voted for Deku!?" Bakugo demanded in shock.

"Guess we know it wasn't you!" Sero chuckled nervously, the ash-blondes eyes trailed to her.

"I may be friends with him, but Izuku's not exactly the ideal leader," Kyana explained before he attacked her, with questions or his fists, she wasn't sure.

"One vote!? I didn't...then who did?" Ida looked around the classroom. Kyana averted her gaze and watched as Izuku made his way to the front of the classroom, shaking like a flag in a hurricane.

"Fine, this is your President Midoriya and your Vice President is Yaoyorozu," Aizawa squirmed out of his sleeping bag. The female stood beside Izuku and sighed.

"I know! Midoriya's got the right stuff for this!" The students agreed with each other.

"And Yaoyorozu was pretty cool, analyzing the battle training and all!"

The bell rang and the students got their stuff together before leaving for the cafeteria.

"Dammit!" Kyana muttered, she checked her pockets again.

"What's wrong?" Ashido asked as they stood in line.

"I was in such a hurry, I forgot to grab some cash," she groaned, pulling out only a few yen. "I think I saw a vending machine on my way in," she looked at the entrance and indeed she found a few vending machines at one of the cafeteria entrances. Kyana bought a bag of chips and a pop, then joined Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, and an incredibly grumpy looking Bakugo.

"That's not a very healthy lunch," Ashido pointed out when she popped open her bag of chips. She shrugged and took a swig of her pop.

"Did it hurt?" Kaminari asked, wiggly his eyebrows.

"Did what hurt?" Kyana frowned, was he talking about the training yesterday? Because then yeah, it hurt like hell.

"When you fell from heaven!" He winked at Kyana. Oh, so he was flirting. Again. Kyana looked him dead in the eye straight faced and responded.

"You calling me Satan?" Everyone erupted into laughter, even Bakugo was smirking. Kaminari's face went red and he busied himself with his lunch.

"I can't believe Midoriya is now the class President," Ashido exclaimed, a tick mark appeared in Bakugo's forehead. He opened his mouth but instead of angry words coming out of his mouth, a loud alarm went off.

"SECURITY LEVEL THREE HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION,"

"What the hell is a security level three?" Kyana asked as they stood up quickly, the upperclassmen were already running out the cafeteria doors.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kaminari exclaimed, as they followed the crowd. Students squeezed in between each of them, pushing them all apart. With her light body, Kyana couldn't fight back, she was forced to go with the flow or be trampled.

"Watch it!" Kyana growled when someone stepped on her foot. When she turned her head to look at the moron who stepped on her foot she was pushed roughly to the left by a larger student. "Really heroic," she muttered.

Although Kyana wasn't as tall as many of the other students she was able to see over the sea of people, that the crowds near the windows weren't as heavy. So, she started to make her way over.

Someone went to grab on her jacket as they fell down, Kyana jumped out of the way, knocking into a student in front of her. In turn they pushed her towards the window. She braced herself, ready to get a face full of glass. Instead she fell into someone.

"What the hell?!" Kyana felt her stomach drop as the smell of caramel flooded her nose. "Get the hell off me, Rusty!" Bakugo grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off into the crowd only for the crowd to push her back onto him again.

Kyana pushed against his chest giving herself space, a sharp elbow collided with her back and she fell back into him.

"Get off me!" He repeated.

"I'm trying!" She gritted against his chest, when she pulled back again she was able to see through the window. Her scowl deepened.

"What the hell is it now!?"

"It's the friggin' reporters! They're on school property, that's why the alarm went off," The only response she got was a scoff.

Another elbow jammed into her spine, pushing her back into Bakugo.

"So help me, or I am going to murder everyone here," she growled into his chest.

"And they think I'm acting like a villain," He grumbled, before grabbing her wrists. He pushed her forward and pushed her to the side. Her back slammed into the window beside him.

A loud noise went over the shouts of the students, it was like a car speeding up.

Both of them looked up at the exit sign above the hallway door. Ida awkwardly stood on the top of the door ledge.

"EVERYONE!" He called out, catching everyone's attention."EVERYTHING'S FINE!" The students calmed down and looked up at him. "IT'S JUST THE PRESS! THERE'S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT,WE'RE FINE!" He took a deep breath before speaking again. "THIS IS UA! BEHAVE THE WAY BEFITTING THIS GREAT INSTITUTION!" Murmurs erupted among the students.

Kyana grinned, "Nice going, Ida," Bakugo rolled his eyes and huffed.

The students gradually flowed back into their classes, and the police showed up shortly after to remove the press.

Bakugo headed off to the classroom leaving Kyana by the window. He pushed people aside, making an empty wake behind him. She didn't stay long and did a short jog to him. At least if she was behind him she wouldn't be late to class.

"Stop following me, Rusty!" He barked over his shoulder when he saw her tailing him.

"I need to get to class too, Pomeranian!" She stuck her tongue out at him, he growled and grabbed her tie pushing her in front of him.

"Now walk," he pushed her back forward.

"Hey!" He pushed her again, this time with more force. Almost making her fall forward in her face.

"Walk," Kyana sneered but started to walk forward. "Go faster, you're going to make me late!"

"I'm trying! This was working before because you were shoving people!" He grabbed her shoulder and yanked her behind him.

"Pathetic," he scoffed and continued to bulldoze everyone in his way.

They made it back in less than three minutes.

"Konotoya! You're okay!" Ashido rushed forward and grabbed her hands. "I thought we were under attack or something!"

"It was just the stupid reporters, you're okay though, Ashido?"

"Yeah! Call me Mina!" Ashido squeezed her hands.

"Alright," The black haired girl chuckled, "then you can call me Kyana,"

"Sit down everyone," Aizawa ordered, the students didn't hesitate to follow his order.

"Aizawa-sensei?" Izuku squeaked from his seat, "I-I wanna make an announcement,"

"Make it quick,"

Izuku and Yaoyorozu stood at the front of the class.

"Go ahead, Class President," Yaoyorozu said to the shaking boy beside her.

"W-we'd like to choose the other student council members! But before that, I believe," He looked over at Ida, and he stopped shaking. "That Ida is better suited to be Class President!" The class grew exceptionally quiet. "You all saw how he led everyone in that crisis. I think...he's the correct choice for the job,"

"Ah, sounds good! Ida really showed his stuff back in the cafeteria!" Kirishima was the first to agree. "Not that I've got anything against Midoriya,"

"He was like a beacon pointing to the emergency exit," Kaminari added.

"What's important was that he gets everyone's attention easily, and stays calm," Kyana nodded her head at Ida. "That's why I voted for him in the first place," Ida's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Whatever, just get on with it," Aizawa sat up in his sleeping bag, sucking in an apple sauce bag. He glared at the class, sending shivers down everyone's spine. "What a waste of time,"

Ida stood up from his desk.

"I will accept the job then!"

"You can do it, Mr Exit Sign!"

"Exit Sign Ida, do your best!" The class chanted together.

Classes continued on as normal, like nothing had happened. The teacher was droning on about something about heroes or villains, Kyana wasn't sure, all she knew was that it was boring.

She slumped her chin on her hand and stared out the window, where she had a view of the front gate. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw staff cleaning rubble away from it.

When she looked closer she saw that the gate's metal doors, which had slammed shut earlier that morning, had been destroyed.

But they would have heard an explosion, right?

The rubble also didn't look like rubble. It was grey, but not in chunks but dust. Like someone disintegrated the metal.

Kyana leaned in her desk, closer to the window. What kind of reporter-

"Konotoya?!"

She yelped in surprise and fell off her chair, into the wall.

"Yeah?" She asked the teacher as the class erupted into laughter, she grinned sheepishly and rubbed her head in the spot where it had connected with the wall.

"Kyachan! Are you alright?!" Izuku asked from his spot.

"I'm alright," her cheeks flooded with heat, she got up off the floor, and sat back in her seat.

"Dumbass," Bakugo muttered from behind her, when the teacher resumed to talk. Kyana shot a glare at him over her shoulder, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pay attention!" The teacher impatiently called out to her, she bowed her head in apology.

When the final bell of the day rang, Kyana and Izuku, among the other students, exited the school.

"Apparently there's not a dull day at UA," She chuckled as they crossed the front gates.

What was left of the metal doors had been removed and not a speck of the dust was to be found on the ground.

"Midoriya! Konotoya!" They both turned around to see Ida jogging to catch up with them, Uraraka was beside him.

"Hey, guys," Kyana greeted as they continued to walk together.

"Konotya, I never thank you," she stared at the blue haired boy with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't do anything?" He shook his head at her response.

"You had faith in me-"

"Ida," she stopped him from talking anymore. "You just seemed the most," she lent into Izuku's ear. "How do I say 'stick farthest up your ass! without saying 'stick farthest up your ass'?"

"M-mature?" Kyana nodded, then turned back to Ida.

"You seem the most mature out of the class. I mean you keep telling everyone to stop sitting on the desks. Even Aizawa doesn't bug us about that!" She explained. "Everyone else…don't get me wrong they seem cool, but, like, chaos," her hands moved side to side like jazz hands.

Ida's shoulder slumped slightly, Izuku gave Kyana a look. She mouthed 'what?'. He only looked at Ida then back at her. She sighed and kept talking.

"And only the most mature can handle such a chaotic class," Ida's posture straightened up. She and Uraraka placed their hands over their mouths as they giggled.

"How's your leg doing?" Izuku looked at her still limping leg.

"Yeah, that was pretty nasty. All the blood, and the rocks…" Uraraka gagged, growing white in the face.

"You should have seen it before," Izuku chuckled, the two other students cocked their heads in curiosity.

"It looked like Freddy Kruger attacked me!" Kyana laughed and slashed her fingers in the air. The brunette turned paler while Ida looked at her with worry as they continued to the station.

Izuku and Kyana waved goodbye to the other two and boarded their train.

"That was an intense day," Izuku sighed as they both sat down.

"No shit," Kyana threw her head back, "I thought I was going to become ground Kyana,"

"Heh, I guess you were lucky Kacchan was around," She groaned at the reminder.

"I would rather become ground Kyana than thank him," the green haired boy sighed in defeat, and left her alone for the rest of the train ride. They both were tired from the adreline loss.

Kyana walked through her front door and flung her backpack on the ground, before trudging up to her room. She didn't bother to change out of her school clothes, removing only her tie and jacket before diving on top of her bed for a nap.

* * *

Stay safe and clean my friends. Thank you for your interest in this story.

I apologize for another late update, but it's still here!

A small note; this story can also be found underneath the same author name on Wattpad.

I do not own any My Hero Academia characters or the plotlines etc. But Kyana and Gamma Kono are that of my own creation.

-DBR


	6. USJPart1

The next day rolled around and morning classes were normal (UA normal at least), and then the students were released for lunch.

"I'm glad I remember my money this time," Kyana grinned as she carried her tray back to the table with Mina, where they joined Kaminari and Sero.

"I know! It looks so good!"

They both carried trays of Lunch Rush's speciality soup and bun. According to the upperclassmen it was only served when there was an event that was 'unplanned' for the school, like yesterday's fiasco.

"Nice! You got the soup too!?" Kaminari asked when he saw their trays.

"You betcha!" Mina exclaimed, "how is it?"

"It's awesome!" Sero answered, before dipping his bun into the soup.

As soon as they sat down, the girls dipped their buns into their soup. They brought the buns to their mouths and bit down. Spices neither of them could name, exploded in their mouths. While the bun melted when it touched their tongues. Together their faces changed, their eyes widened as they turned to look at each other.

"IT'S SO GOOD!" They exclaimed together and started to eat the soup faster.

Silence ensued them, as they ate.

"Hey," Kyana looked at the people around the table and realized that they were missing a certain redhead. "Where's Kirishima?" Bakugo was gone too, but she didn't care about his whereabouts.

Before anyone opened their mouth, her question was answered.

"Why do I have to sit with these extras?" Bakugo growled, as Kirishima sat down at the table beside Mina. Both of them had a tray of the specialty soup.

"Aw, come on Bakugo! Don't be like that!" Kirishima laughed nervously.

"Let him sit by himself," Kyana panned as she took another mouthful of soup. The ash-blonde just glared at her and took a seat beside Sero, across from Kirishima.

"So what do you guys think Aizawa-sensei has planned for today's hero training?" Kirishima asked, changing the subject before they started to argue.

"It better not be another quirk test," Kyana mumbled, earning a nod from everyone at the table.

"Amen to that, sister!" Mina agreed, holding up her hand. Kyana slapped hers against it.

SMACK!

They both retracted their hand, and held it.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

Aizawa stood at the front of the class, his mouth was covered in his grey capture tool.

"Now for today's basic hero training," he announced unenthusiastically. "This time, All Might," Kyana slumped in her seat, the last time he taught her leg was almost destroyed. What was next? Her head? "Myself, and one other will supervise," At least it just wasn't All Might.

"Um, what're we doing exactly?!" Sero threw up his hand, asking the question they all had.

"Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. It's rescue training."

"Rescue, Huh, sounds like another rough day," Kaminari chuckled nervously.

"Right!" Mina pumped a fist in the air.

"It's UA, if it's not rough it's not a lesson," Kyana yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Hey, I'm not done," Aizawa caught the classes attention with his glare. "It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes," he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The wall came out, holding their costumes. "As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity," No doubt was everyone going to wear their costumes. "The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all, get ready,"

The students grabbed their costumes and headed to the change rooms.

Kyana hummed to herself as she threw on her leather coat, and added her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Do you think we'll be split up again? Like we were split up before?" Mina questioned as they were finishing up. It was only the two girls left.

"Maybe, but there is no way I'm being 'rescued'," she used air quotation marks. "Especially if it's Mineta or Bakugo doing the saving," a shiver of disgust bolted through her spine.

"I wouldn't mind. It means less work!" Mina made a good point.

The pink girl was dressed in a bodysuit with purple and turquoise swirls. She had a creamy yellow sleeveless jacket on with white fur. Her boots were a dark brown.

The door to the change room opened and in walked Yaoyorozu, her arms were crossed and her mouth was set in a thin line.

"Hurry up, the class is waiting on you two," She said impatiently.

Her dark hair was still in a ponytail, but her hero suit was very different. It was a dark red and a bodysuit that showed off her long legs and arms. A thick grey belt was wrapped around her waist, and attached was a small shelf holding a thick book.

The two girls smiled sheepishly and rushed out of the change room, with their Vice Class President behind them.

The class was waiting in front of the bus for them.

"About time you two were ready," Aizawa glared at the girls.

"Line up according to your ID numbers. Fill those seats in an orderly fashion!" Ida ordered, while blowing a silver whistle continually.

The class did as he said and lined up to board the bus, all while their Class President blew the whistle. Kyana used her quirk and squished the metal whistle.

"Sorry, Ida. But I would like to be able to hear my own thoughts," she patted his shoulder and hopped on the bus.

Her mouth perked up into a smirk when she saw the interior of the bus. It wasn't built like Ida had thought. Most of the buses length had seats facing the opposite sides of the bus. With only a few rows actually facing the back of the bus.

She took the last seat beside Kirishima. It was the one that faced the other side of the bus. To her left was the start of the seats that faced the back of the bus.

"Darn! It was this type of bus!" Ida hung his head when he sat down.

"All that for nothing," Mina commented beside him.

"I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya," Tsu began, everyone's head turned to her. The green haired boy beside her jumped.

"Oh?! What is it Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu," she reminded him. But continued on, staring at him. "You're quirk resembles All Might's,."

He jumped in his seat, as his eyes widened like the moon.

Kyana quirked her eyebrow, guilty consciences much?

"R-r-r-really?! Nah! I mean, I…" Izuku's hands started to wave around in panic.

"Hold up, Tsuyu. All Might does not get hurt though, they're already different in that way," Kirishima pointed out. It was a small simple difference but it was still a difference. "But that sort of simple, strength enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!" He added. "Not like my hardening, I'm good in a fight, but it's really boring," Kirishima showed off his quirk, hardening his arm. His skin hardened in blocky collections.

"I think that's pretty neat though!" Izuku leaned over to see his quirk. His nervous facade was now gone. "Your quirk's more than enough if you wanna go pro!" He said, Kyana nodded in agreement.

"Like mine," she flexed her fingers and the metal around her wrists moved off and grouped together and stretched it in the air. "I can manipulate metal. Nothing flashy, but a whole hell of a lot powerful in the city,"

"Pro! But don't forget heroes also have to have to worry about popular appeal! My navel laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for a pro," the boy with the sparkly purple cape said, his elbows resting on his knees keeping his head up. Kyana had found out from Mina that his name was Yuga Aoyama.

"As long as you don't blow up your stomach!" The girl reminded him, Aoyama's face fell at the reminder.

"Wanna talk about strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo," Kirishima said. Hearing his name Bakugo turned his attention away from the window and to the conversation.

"Tch," was his only response, Kyana rolled her eyes. She would never say it out loud, but Bakugo's quirk was strong and flashy. Perfect for a hero, possibly even number one hero.

"But Bakugo's so unhinged. He'd never be popular," Tsu found the con in his personality. Kyana snickered, knowing that if Bakugo couldn't fix his personality then there was no hope for him.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY FROG-FACE!?" He jumped from his seat, grabbing the bar in front of him.

"See," Tsu pointed at him, and stuck her tongue out.

"I WILL GET YOU A MUZZLE!" Kyana responded by shooting him a glare. Because she sat in the first seat in front of the other seats, she was in front of him. Meaning his voice was much louder to her than everyone else.

"We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality," Kaminari commented with a smirk.

"YEAH, OKAY, MR.VOCABULARY. HOW ABOUT I POUND YOU?!" Bakugo yelled at the yellow haired boy.

"How about you just stuff it, Pomeranian. Pet's are supposed to be seen, not heard,"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?!" he yelled, again, at Kyana, who smirked. It was too easy to rile him up. She might have just found a new pastime.

"You heard me,"

"I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"BAKUGO! Watch your mouth. You shouldn't be using such vulgar words and don't talk to a lady like that!" Ida scolded him. Bakugo scoffed at his statement. Kyana laughed, she was a lady?

"Bakugo, sit down. We're here. Look sharp," Aizawa said from the front of the bus.

They got off the bus and immediately entered a huge building.

Inside the building was huge. It was separated into different rescue areas. Waiting for them in the entrance was none other than the space hero Thirteen. They wore a white puffy suit and a black helmet.

"There's the flood zone, landslide zone, conflagration zone, etc," Thirteen explained. "Every disaster and accident you can imagine,"

"Even a shortage of s'mores?" Kyana asked out loud by accident. She smiled sheepishly when the class looked at her. "Sorry, go ahead,"

"I built this facility myself. I call it...The 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'!"

"It's the space hero, Thirteen! He's a gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!" Izuku exclaimed, sharing his excitement with Uraraka.

"Ooh! I love Thirteen!" She gushed, as her cheeks grew pink.

"S'mores? Really?" Sero asked from beside Kyana.

"There good, okay!? It's a real emergency if you run out of them!" Mina giggled at how serious she was.

Aizawa and Thirteen whispered for a minute, their home room teacher sighed in annoyance before they turned back to the class.

"Before we do, I have one or two points," Thirteen held up two fingers adding another one. "Or three, four," The class paled, there were going to be a lot of points. "As I'm sure many of you are aware, my quirk is called black hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything," they continued in a serious voice.

"That's so badass," Kyana grinned somewhat evilly.

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters," Izuku spoke, earning rapid nods from the brunette beside him.

"Indeed, however, my powers could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities," Kyana fought the urge to look over her shoulder at the ash-blonde behind her. "In our super-powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored,"

The dark haired girl thought back to yesterday when she had used her quirk to keep the train door open. Oops.

"It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others,"

Kyana gave in, and shot Bakugo a glare.

"This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people," Thirteen bowed. "That is all! Thank you for listening!"

"He's awesome!" Uraraka squealed.

"Bravo! Braaavvvoooo!" Ida clapped his hands.

"Great," Aizawa took the floor. "First off-" He looked over his shoulder to look at the center of the building. The rest of the class looked and saw a dark spot getting bigger and bigger.

"What the hell?" Kyana asked as they watched it from afar.

A pale hand reached out, followed by a face covered in a hand. Only their eyes were seen. Aizawa faced his class.

"HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE!" The class furrowed their eyebrows. "THIRTEEN! PROTECT THE STUDENTS,"

The black spot was now a large dark gateway. People with malicious grins walked out. Followed by a large wingless bird with its brain exposed.

"What the heck is that? More battle robots? Like during the entrance exams?" Kirishima asked.

"You think Aizawa would be protecting us if they were?!" Kyana said to him, as realization hit her like a truck.

"Then what-"

"DON'T MOVE, THOSE ARE-," Aizawa brought his yellow goggles over his eyes.

"Villians," Kyana said, looking at the center of the building.

The last villain walked out, and the vortex closed. The figure was made of the same stuff that portal had been made out of, with yellow glowing slits for what she could only guess were eyes.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead is it?" The vortex spoke, confirming that the figure was male. "According to the staff schedule I received the other day, All Might is supposed to be here,"

"Of course. That whole incident was this scum's doing," Aizawa muttered to himself, although Kyana heard. Their teachers capture weapon and hair started to float.

'Whole incident'? Was he talking about the reporters from yesterday?

"WHERE IS HE?" A voice called out. It was scrappy but still young. Older than Kyana but younger than the teachers. "WE'VE COME ALL THIS WAY! AND BROUGHT SO MANY PLAYMATES!" The voice belonged to the man with the hand over his face, now that he was out of the portal they could see multiple other hands wrapped around his arms, neck and the rest of his body. He also had shaggy light blue hair. "ALL MIGHT...THE SYMBOL OF PEACE...IS HE HERE?!" The man looked around. "I WONDER IF SOME DEAD KIDS WILL BRING HIM HERE?" He said looking at the group of teens.

"Villians?! No way!"

"Yes way!" Kyana shot back, her eyes widened. She wasn't sure if it was shock, fear, or excitement.

"Villains!? What villains would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for Heroes?"

"Desperate ones apparently," She shot over her shoulder, and leaned over the railing.

"Sensei! Aren't there intruder sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked Thirteen.

"Yes, of course there are!"

"Are they only here, or also at the main building?" Todoroki took a spot next to Kyana, looking at the cluster of villains. "Either way, if the sensors aren't working it has to be one of their quirks that's doing it," He stated.

"Remember what Aizawa said?" Kyana groaned and flung her upper half of her body over the railing. "This place is kinda remote!"

"Right, they also picked a time when there would be few people here," Todoroki continued, picking apart the villain's plan. "So maybe they"re not as dumb as they seem. They must have an objective, because this is a well coordinated sneak attack,"

"That hand man was saying something about All Might," She pointed at the thin hand man, down at the center. Her feet rested at the bottoms of the railing as she stretched over it. Scanning the grounds, looking at all the villains. She squinted her eyes only being able to see figures.

Kyana moved forward more, her foot slipped and she started to go over the railing head first. A hand grabbed the back of her coat and yanked her back.

"Careful," Todoroki muttered, removing his hand.

"Thanks," she looked over the edge to see how bad her fall would've been. It was a straight shot down into the concrete floor, and she would have been lucky to only receive broken bones.

"Kyachan, maybe you should stay away from the railing?" Izuku squeaked, trying to coax her away from the edge.

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors!" Aizawa shouted over his shoulder. "There's a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference!" Kyana smiled.

"What are they? Pokémon?" She snickered at her own joke, earning a 'not-the-time-for-it' look from her home room teacher. He turned to Kaminari.

"Kamanari. Try using your quirk to signal for help,"

"Got it,"

"But Sensei, you can't fight them all alone!" Izuku stopped him from entering combat. "Against that many...even you can't nullify all their quirks! As Eraserhead, your fighting style involves erasure and quick binding capture! Head on battle isn't-"

"No good hero is a one trick pony," He cut his student off. "Thirteen! Take care of them," With that, he leaped down the stairs.

"Okay, so if Aizawa jumps down the stairs no ones gonna stop him. But if I jumped down the stairs-" Kyana began.

"Uh, you were falling over the rail," Kirishima pointed out.

They watched as their home room teacher wrapped his scarf around two villains and ducked. Slamming their heads together.

"Awesome!" Kyana and Kirishima exclaimed wide eyed.

She saw Izuku shaking nervously out of the corner of her eye, and made her way over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Izuku looked at her with wide green eyes.

"Aizawa's a pro hero for a reason, he'll be okay. Plus if anything goes south, we're heroes in training," Kyana tried to comfort him, she wasn't sure how to comfort people. But he didn't start crying, so far so good?

They continue to watch their teacher served a plate of whoop ass to the villains.

"Wow! He can hold his own even when outnumbered!" Izuku exclaimed.

"This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and evacuate!" Ida called to them. He was ushering the rest of the class to the front.

"I won't allow that," The dark purple vortex exploded in front of them. "Greetings, we are the league of villains. Forgive our audacity but today we've come here to UA high school, this bastion of heroism to end the life of All Might, the symbol of peace,"

Izuku gasped and his eyes widened. Kyana just stood there dumbfounded.

"Why do villains always tell us their plan? That's the reason why they get caught! They tell us their plan!" She threw up her hands, and walked to the front of the group. "Tell us Mr Villain, what's your sad depressing backstory?" She drawled out.

The vortex man looked down and chuckled.

"Kyachan!" Izuku squeaked at her boldness. The villain chuckled.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today...but it seems his schedule was revised? Well, no matter. My role remains unchanged,"

Kirishima and Bakugo jumped in front of the villain both attacking him with their fists and explosions.

"Not if we end you first! Betcha didn't see that coming!" Kirishima shouted when they landed back on the ground.

"That was close," The villain admitted. "Yes, students though you may be, you are the best of the best,"

"Uh, we are first years...so not really," Kyana rolled her eyes, but was still flattered.

"No! Get back! Both of you!" Thirteen shouted at them.

"Begone. Writhe in torment. Until you breathe your last," The black vortex moved forward enveloping the students.

Kyana threw up her arms, but nothing hit her. She frowned and looked around.

"HOOOOLLLLLY SHIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" She realized she was falling in mid-air, headed towards the top of a building.

Explosions sounded to her right, and Kirishima yelled 'Woohoo!' as he fell on top of the building. Making a small crater. Thanks to his quirk, Bakugo also safely landed.

"CRAAAAPPP!" Kyana yelled again. When she panicked, she couldn't control her quirk properly.

"HANG ON! I GOT YOU!" Kirishima yelled as he ran to catch her. But, as he ran he tripped on his own feet, he slid and Kyana landed on top of him with a thud.

"Holy crap! Are you OK? Thank you!" She got off of him as she helped him up.

Where were they?

"Hehe, I'm good! What are heroes for?!"

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Kyana and Kirishima turned and looked, to see Bakugo exploding some of the villains. They realized where they were.

"We're still in the USJ? On top of a building?" Kyana questioned.

"We better go help, Bakugo," The villains were coming faster than he could exterminate them.

"You know he won't like that, right?" She told him, as they ran towards the throng of villains.

"He doesn't like a lot of things," Kirishima responded, hardening his fist and uppercutting a villain out cold.

Kyana wrapped metal around two villains and copied the move she saw Aizawa perform. She ducked and slammed their heads together, then tossed them to the side.

"ARGH!" She turned her head to see a villain with knife fingers running towards her. A grin spread across her face as she simply snapped her fingers, his fingers snapped together creating two large heavy metal balls. The villain's hands went down towards the floor, anchoring him there.

"We gotta get out of here!" She shouted, as Bakugo exploded the last guy.

"No shit!" he growled with a manic grin.

"She's right, Bakugo. There might be more coming," Kirishima stopped the girl from bantering with the boy.

They ran towards the stairwell and down the stairs, sometimes jumping the last three steps. Once they got on the main floor stairwell, Kyana pulled the boys away from the door.

"Wait! There might be some of those villains waiting for us!" She hissed, the rest of the floors had been clear. Meaning there had to be more.

"They can eat my dust for all I care," Bakugo shouted as he exploded into the room.

"Idiot!" Kyana shouted after him as she used her quirk, ramming one of the villains, that was headed for idiot, into the wall.

Movement caught Kyana's eye, a bad guy, er girl, ran out of the building, no way was she letting her go. Abandoning her partners she ran after her, and followed her between two buildings.

"Get back here!" She hollered and used her quirk and wrapped the woman up in her metal. She turned her so they were face to face.

"Careful, girlie," the villain's toxic green hair moved and wrapped itself around Kyana's neck. She released the villain. But the villain didn't return the favor. Lifting Kyana up with her hair she walked closer. A menacing look appeared in her vibrant green eyes, like when a predator catches its prey. Kyana started to feel a sting around her neck, she brought her hands up pulling at the hair around her neck. She started to feel the same stinging sensation in her fingers, and she noticed that her vision was getting blurry.

"I'd stop, my hair contains toxins that paralyzes," the woman laughed evilly. Kyana tried using her quirk but was too weak.

Was this actually how she was gonna die? At the hands of a thug from the streets? Her grandmother would kick her ass.

"DIE!" Explosions followed and Kyana saw Bakugo attack the woman, the hair removed from her neck and headed towards Bakugo who exploded the hair to bits as it shot towards him. Then slammed the villain into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Kyana layed on the ground, trying to keep her eyes open. Her legs and arms refused to move.

"Oi! What are you doing? Get up!" Bakugo kicked her leg impatiently. Her eyes looked past him and saw the villain slumped against the wall. Kyana tried to move her mouth but she couldn't. "Are you kidding me?" he scowled and picked Kyana up bridal style, her head rested against his chest. The smell of caramel snuck into her nose.

"Wher-WHAT HAPPENED?" Kirishima ran around the corner in panic. When he saw Kyana in Bakugo's arms, a new look of dread flooded his face. "YOU DIDN'T HURT HER DID YOU? I know you guys don't get along but-"

"SHUT IT, SHITTY HAIR! Rusty ran after a villain by her damn self, and now she's paralyzed," Kirishima let out a puff of air.

"Thank, god,"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" He shouted, Kyana shot a glare at him. There was no need to yell, especially when her ear was right by his mouth.

"Uh, Nothing!" Kirishima waved his hands in a surrendering gesture. "That was the last of them," He looked over Bakugo's shoulder at the knocked out villain.

"Bunch a mooks," Bakugo grumbled, stomping over to the redhead.

"Great! Now let's hurry and help the others! If we're here, I bet everyone else is also still in the USJ," Bakugo held Kyana out to him, when Kirishima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion he dropped her. She couldn't yell at him, but her eyes widened. Kirishima grabbed her before she hit the floor. "Not cool, man," A bead of nervous sweat dropped down his face. "I'm worried about the guys who don't really have ways to attack,"

"Thirteen-sensei's probably got his hands full since we rushed forward like that," Bakugo grumbled with a scowl.

"None of this would have happened if we'd let him suck that mist man. As men we gotta take responsibility p-"

"If that's what you want then go alone," The ash-blonde growled. "I'm gonna beat that warp gate to a pulp!" Kyana rolled her eyes at this.

"Still pulling immature crap at a time like this? Besides, normal attacks don't work on him,"

Movement caught Kyana's eyes. Behind Bakugo, creeping against the building was a person. Their skin matched that of the building's material.

Her eyes widened and she tried to get their attention. Her body still refused to move.

"Shut up!"

The figure launched forward at Bakugo's back, wielding a knife. Kirishima noticed and opened his mouth.

_Boom_.

Without looking behind him, the ash blonde sent an explosion before the villain could even touch him

"I mean, if all they're sending us are these idiots. We should be fine," Bakugo said, without blinking an eye. His voice was calm, neither angry nor worried.

Both Kirishima and Kyana widened their eyes. Those were some insane reflexes.

"You sure are calm all of a sudden," Kirishima pointed out.

"I'm always calm, you damned broom head!" Bakugo shouted, making a fist with his hand.

Ah, there it is," The redhead chuckled nervously.

"I'm outta here,"

"Hold up. You gotta trust your pals!" Kyana scoffed mentally, she hoped he wasn't thinking she was included in that. "Be a man, Bakugo! You've convinced me!"

With Kirishima carrying Kyana, they dashed towards the center of the USJ.

They reached the center of the USJ within only a few short minutes.

The boys stopped and Kirishima's eyes widened at the sight in the center. Ever so slowly Kyana was regaining the feeling in her body, just enough so that she was able to move her head to look.

The wingless bird from before was crouched down, holding someone. Kyana squinted her eyes and gasped. It was their home room teacher.

The creature lifted up his head, revealing his bloody bruised face. Beside him lying on the ground, his goggles were cracked. The thing slammed his head into the ground, cracking the ground. It then brought up his head again, slamming it into the ground again.

Kyana knew that the creature was going to continue this until his head was nothing but beaten pulp.

The hand man and vortex man appeared beside the creature. They talked for a minute before the hand man pointed the water.

She hadn't realized it before, but Tsu, Izuku and Mineta were crouched in the water.

The hand man launched forward, reaching his hand out, close to touching Tsu's face.

Even being slightly paralyzed Kyana moved her finger-tips, hoping she would still be able to use her quirk. The metal shot from her wrist and snaked across the floor at lightning fast speed, wrapping itself around the creature's arm. With a small yank from her hand, the metal pulled the creature's arm back, lifting Aizawa's head up.

When the hand man touched Tsu's face, nothing happened. He turned around to look at the pro hero. Aizawa's eyes were glowing red. He had activated his quirk to stop whatever the hand man had planned to do to her.

The creature broke the metal's hold and slammed the man's face back into the ground, making her gasp in a high voice and her throat constricted.

Kirishima and Bakugo got closer, hiding behind some floral plants. Kyana watched helplessly as Izuku jumped from the water, throwing back his arm for a punch.

The creature swiftly moved in front of the hand man, absorbing the punch like it was nothing. The creature grabbed Izuku's arm and pulled him away from Tsu and the hand man.

The hand man continued to reach forward but Tsu grabbed Mineta by his hair, and stuck her tongue out, sticking it to Izuku. The two flung from the water out of the hand man's reach.

Kyana let out a breath of air.

BAM!

The front doors of the USJ were thrown off their hinges.

"FEAR NOT! I AM…" The smoke cleared revealing the number one pro hero. "HERE!"

* * *

Stay safe and clean my friends. Thank you for your interest in this story.

I'm so sorry for the late late late update! I had a few internet problems, so I was worried I wasn't going to get this chapter up till Sunday evening...but that's not the case! Woohoo!

Ignoring the late update of this...morning? Night? I realized that not every reads my bio and I haven't mentioned it in my little author notes...but the update days are Saturdays (if you haven't figured that out already).

I do not own any My Hero Academia characters or the plotlines etc. But Kyana and Gamma Kono are that of my own creation.

-DBR

* * *


	7. USJPart2

"All Might!" Kirishima sighed in relief at the sight of the number one pro hero. To Kyana's surprise he was not clad in his hero uniform but his yellow striped suit.

"I've been waiting, hero," The hand man sneered, looking at the symbol of peace.

All Might jumped down the stairs, knocking out all the villains in his way like they were nothing. He immediately went to Aizawa, picking him up gently and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Idiot!" Kyana mumbled. Picking up a person when they were injured was the dumbest thing anyone could do. It could damage their body more, even causing a fatality.

All Might turned swiftly and grabbed Tsu, Mineta and Izuku from the water, brining them a good distance away.

"Throwing punches to save people," the hand man laughed. "That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as expected. Could it really be true? That you're getting weaker?" Even with the hand covering his face, Kyana could tell he was grinning like a mad man.

All Might stepped forward.

"It's no use, All Might! That brain villain!" Izuku shouted, stopping him from entering combat. Sheesh, he didn't have much faith in pro heroes did he? "One for- I mean, my quirk wasn't strong enough to break my own arm, but...he didn't even flinch! Up against that, you-"

"Midoriya, kid," All Might turned around to face the boy. "Fear not!" He turned back to the villains and launched forward. "CAROLINA SMASH!" He landed a blow on the creature. Like Izuku said it didn't flinch.

The creature moved its arms like it was going to give him a huge hug. All Might ducked and threw a punch at its stomach, again it didn't flinch.

Kyana felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Was All Might getting weaker? She wasn't sure if she had ever heard of someone withstanding a punch from the pro hero.

"No effect. Because he's got shock absorption. If you want to really damage Nomu you'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece," the hand man explained while he stood idly by, just watching. "Not that he'll give you that chance,"

"Thanks for the info! Really appreciate it!" All Might grabbed the Nomu from behind, picking it up, then bending over backwards, and slamming it into the ground. However, the vortex man created a portal at the floor. The bottom half of the Numo was in the first vortex. The second half came up from the ground with All Might now in its arms.

Izuku and the others were making their way to the front, carrying their unconscious teacher with them.

"We'd better go to the others too," Kirishima said, looking down at Kyana who was still unable to move.

"Like hell I am-"

"Swallow your goddamn ego," Kyana mumbled, glaring at Bakugo. Her words were slurred and in half mumbles. "You can't do anything, but stay out of his way. You'd only make things worse,"

"Good to see you're on your way back to being normal," Kirishima smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I can only move my finger tips and anything above my neck," She muttered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, Bakugo? Can you carry Konotoya? My arms are getting a little worn," his eyes widened in panic as he spoke. "Not that you're heavy or anything," he added looking down at her.

The girl raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Tch," Begrudgingly the ash-blonde took Kyana from Kirishima's arms, and they headed towards the gate.

Kyana looked back at All Might, then saw movement from Izuku.

"ALL MIGHT!" He ran forward, Kyana spasmed and almost fell out of Bakugo's arms.

"IZUKU YOU DUMBASS!"

The vortex man created a vortex in front of Izuku's path. Bakugo tossed her to Kirishima who just barely caught her.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! DEKU!" Bakugo exploded the vortex and tackled the misty man. Kirishima set Kyana down by Tsu and Mineta, and rushed toward the group.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Mineta stared at her limp body, his eyes paused on her breasts for a moment.

"I'm paralyzed for the time being," Kyana forced out, glaring at the purple clad student. Tsu noticed his actions and sacked him on the back of the head. Suddenly she stopped and shivered, her eyes blinked slowly.

The air had dropped, but not enough to make their breaths turn onto fog. The sound of cracking spread through their ears. The three students turned, ice had begun to spread on the bottom half of Nomu's body. There was only one student who could do that.

"So I heard you people are here to kill All Might," Todoroki huffed, a white cloud escaped his mouth. Kirishima jumped at the hand man, who dodged his attack.

"Crap! I almost had him!"

"You're not all that you misty mook!" Bakugo manically growled as he held the man down. He was clearly enjoying it, not that it surprised Kyana.

"But scum like you could never kill the symbol of peace," Todoroki breathed another foggy breath.

Kyana watched in awe, a grin formed from her open mouth, "he looks so cool!" She snickered at how accurate the fact was.

Because of Todoroki's frost, the Nomu's grip on All Might loosened and he was able to escape. He stood in front of his students. Kyana frowned at not being able to join the battle, they all looked so badass. She was still immobile but she could move her finger tips a little more.

"You've pinned down our way out. Well, this is a problem," the hand man pointed out. He didn't sound worried, but bored.

"You slipped up, you bastard! And it's just like I thought. The parts you can turn into that foggy warp gate are limited! And you're using that misty crap to hide your real body, yeah!? Am I right?!"

It was clear that Bakugo knew he was right. He just wanted the villain to admit it. Kyana grew uneasy, how far would he go to prove it? Suddenly she grew excited, how much would it take for him to admit defeat? Or at least to admit someone was his equal?

"If your whole body was mist and physical attacks didn't work, you'd never say 'that was a close one'!" The misty man shifted, the ash-blonde roughly slammed his hand down. "Don't move!" Then he leaned down, close to the misty man's head, "if I decide that you're doing anything fishy, I'll blow you straight to kingdom come!"

Kyana rolled her eyes, she instinctively moved her hand towards her mouth to call out to him. Her arm was heavy, a wave of exhaustion fell over her. Her eyelids drooped, and she yawned, "dammit,"

"That's not very hero-like, dude," Kirishima commented for her.

"Not only have you beaten our level, but you're all at full health. Today's kids are really something our league of villains should be ashamed," the hand man sighed. Once again he didn't sound convincing,"Nomu, take out that explosive brat. We need our escape route back,"

The creature started to move, its top half disappeared into the misty hole. The ice crackled and broke. The Nomu appeared through the other side, the ice fell and destroyed its arm and leg.

"Get back, everyone!" All Might threw an arm out, keeping the high schoolers behind him.

Kyana watched in confusion, as the Nomu's missing limbs began to regenerate. The Nomu let out a horrendous screech, making her cover her ears. What kind of creature was this thing? There were rare occasions were animals received quirks, such as Principle Nezu, but this thing resembled no living animal, much less a human.

"I don't remember saying that's all he can do. This is hyper-regeneration, Nomu is a super-powered living sandbag. Designed to withstand everything you've got," the villain's voice was filled with glee, as the last of the Nomu's limbs regenerated.

The Nomu charged towards Bakugo at lightning speed. Kyana watched helplessly, her fingers were too sore to move. Even if they could, she wouldn't be able to reach him in time.

All Might attempted to move in front, but the science of time couldn't be on his side. There was no way that the Nomu was going to miss Bakugo. However, the science of time was ignored, the creature sent him flying back with a punch.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried out as air expelled from the punch, rocking the trees and pushing the students back. Even from where Kyana sat, her hair whipped around her face.

To everyone's surprise, and completely unscathed, Bakugo was sitting next to Izuku. His eyes were wide as he processed what happened.

"You dodged that? Wo-"

"I didn't. Shut up," he shot back. Even with his quick reflexes Bakugo didn't react in time. Who could've?

All Might stood just in front of the walls, his arms up in front of him. The pro hero had taken the hit to save his student.

"Anything to save a comrade, right?"

The villain knew All Might was going to take the blow. All he had to do was go after the students, All Might would take all the blows. Once the pro hero would be exhausted, and if the rumours were true, they could kill All Might.

"Just like earlier when, Uh...that one, the plain one. He came at me with everything he had. But violence in the name of others is admirable? Isn't it hero?" The hand man threw his arms out, "you know what, All Might? That pisses me off! Heroes and villains both thrive on violence, but still categorized. 'You're good.' 'You're evil.' That's how it is,"

"The difference is in why!" Kyana shouted, she needed to stall. The teachers would have to know something was up. Someone had to at least. "Villain's hurt people for joy! And heroes stop them. So yeah, it's super hypocritical, but who's not?"

The hand man turned to look over at her, "and a child knows the difference?"

"Dude, I don't think you're that much older than me," she scoffed, then sat up a bit. "Heroes aren't what they used to be, I'll give you that. But things evolve whether we like it or not,"

"What if I told you villains are evolving into the heroes? And the heroes evolving into villains?"

The man's words made Kyana freeze. He made a point and a good one at that. A majority of villains only did what they did to get on to the next day of life. More people tended to get hurt when heroes got involved.

The hand man let out a throaty laugh, he knew he caught her, "Even your student is doubting the roles of villains and heroes!" The man turned back to the pro hero. "In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down! Violence only breeds more violence. I'll show the world that by killing you!"

Kyana shifted in her spot, her stalling only backfired. Would killing the Symbol of Peace really stop villains? She rolled her eyes, it would breed more villains. It would be so much easier to get away with things.

She groaned as she morphed her bracelets into a pole, using it to help herself up. Once she was on her two feet she made her way to the boys.

"What a load of hooey! Idealistic criminals have a different sort of fire in their eyes. But you're just enjoying yourself, you big liar," All Might's bright yellow jacket was gone and his white shirt underneath was ripped. Bruises scattered his body and he hadn't moved an inch since landing there. What she thought was the dust from the broken ground drifted around the pro hero. She shook her head. It was smoke, coming from All Might.

"You got me. Saw right through me," the villain's horse voice tapered off, getting caught up in his own thoughts.

"It's three-on-five," Todoroki pointed out, he clearly was not impressed with the villain's and their abilities. If anything he sounded disgusted.

"Make that three-on-six," Kyana let the metal wrap back around her arms, as she stood between Izuku and Todoroki. Her body swayed back and forth, her legs were still stiff and not responding very well.

"But Kacchan showed us the mist man's weak point- Kyachan!? What happened to you?" She waved her hand as if to say later. The green haired boy looked her over, watching as her body shook slightly.

"These are some brutal dudes, but with us supporting All Might...we can beat 'em back!" Kirishima balled his hands into fists. To Kyana's surprise the ash blonde didn't say anything. Now would've been a perfect time to declare a murder spree.

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" All Might threw out a hand, his eyes never leaving the villain.

"Things wouldn't have gone so well if I hadn't just stepped in," Todoroki pointed out, as he looked off to the side. If Kyana didn't know any better, she would've said he was pouting.

"I thought this school was training future heroes? What's wrong if we get an early taste of the job?" Kyana asked their teacher a playful smirk danced on her face. But the words didn't sit right in her stomach. This was what the villain was trying to prove. How so early in a kids life, they are told what is wrong and right, without being able to figure out themselves.

"All Might you're bleeding, and I think time's u-"

"Right you both are, Todoroki! Konotoya! So thanks for that! But fear not, sit back and watch a pro get serious! It's also a great way to learn!" All Might spoke quickly, covering Izuku's words.

Kyana narrowed her eyes as she watched nervous sweat drip down the boy's face. Time's almost up? What the hell did that mean? It was the second time All Might cut the green haired boy off.

"Nomu, Kurogiri take him. I'll deal with the kids," the hand man ordered.

"Like I said before!" Kyana impatiently growled, "you're obviously not that much older than us!"

All Might gripped his hands into fists, his breaths were ragged and smoke seemed out of his mouth.

"Let's clear the game and go home!" The hand man launched forward towards the teens.

"He's coming! Get ready guys!" Kirishima's skin hardened as he got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly All Might ran towards the Nomu, both of them had their fists drawn back. When they threw their punch, their fists collided. Air pushed around them, knocking the hand man away from the teens.

"He's got shock absorption, you already saw it yourself," the hand man landed on his feet.

"That's right!" All Might started throw more punches, one after the other. He's was going so fast that it was only a blur of fists, each hitting the Nomu. Wind from the assault, blew around them all. The wind only grew stronger making it hard for Kyana to keep her balance.

She threw her arms up trying to block the wind, but it was still pushing her back. Her feet took steps back, but when she placed one down her foot landed on a patch of ice. Her foot flew forward and threw her body down. Her back landed with a deep thump and her head hit the ice. She breathed in but couldn't take air in, and there was a sharp pang ringing throughout her head.

"Konotoya!" Kirishima made his way over to her and knelt down beside her, "are you alright?" She nodded as he helped her sit up right.

"I just got the wind knocked outta me," she wheezed in pain.

"It's 'absorption', not 'negation'! So he must have a limit, no!?" All Might's loud voice carried through the wind. "Built to counter me, you say?! Made to withstand everything I've got?! Then I'll just go beyond that!"

Through the blur of punches, a streak of red appeared. It leaked out of the pro hero's mouth.

"He's bleeding?" Her voice was lost in the wind, but her thoughts were still there. There were many times where All Might bled. It didn't happen often but when it did it was a serious battle.

"A HERO'S ALWAYS READY TO SMASH THROUGH TROUBLE!"

Kyana heard how bad it sounded. All Might was admitting that violence was the answer… but what was the right answer? Letting the villains get away?

"Tell me, villain." The punches slowed, and the hero pulled his arm back. "Do you know the true meaning of plus," he threw the punch, "ULTRA?!" The Nomu flew up into the air and through the glass ceiling of the USJ. Dust swarmed around the students, and enveloped the pro hero.

"Like straight outta the comics." Kirishima commented, keeping Kyana upright. "He just smashed his way past the absorption. The ultimate bruiser,"

"Heh, well superheroes did originate in comics." Kyana started to chuckle but they turned into coughs. Kirishima looked down and held her still as she almost hacked up a lung.

"And against that power, the regeneration wasn't able to keep up with that rush of attacks," Bakugo looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yep. I'm slowing down. In my heyday, five of those punches would've been enough," the smoke began to clear to reveal a haggard looking All Might. Blood dripped from his mouth onto his ripped shirt. "But that was over three hundred hits just now,"

Kyana gawked, she'd seen short clips of All Might. But it was rarely the fights themselves, even those videos wouldn't do justice. Seeing the number one hero live in action was an opportunity to not only learn but to understand the seriousness of their future jobs.

"Well, villain. How about we hurry up and finish this?" Not once did his smile fade.

"You cheated!" The hand man cried out in a high voice. Despite his age, he acted like a child. Even compared to Kyana he seemed like a brat. "You've weakened? Not that I can see we're completely outmatched. How dare you do that to my Nomu! You cheated!"

As she opened her mouth, Kirishima's hand covered it, "don't make him angrier."

Her cheeks burned. Was she really getting that predictable?

"He's not weak at all! They...they lied to me?"

"Well? Coming to get me?! What happened to clearing the game? If you can take me, then bring it on!" All Might bent his knees, and balled his hands into fists. Even in this condition he was going to battle the villains, by himself.

Izuku started to walk forward. His eyes were wide and full of fear, he was solely focused on the number one pro hero.

"Midoriya! We oughta just hang back for now. Rush in and they might take you hostage or something," Kirishima called out, the green haired boy slowed to a stop. Kyana saw the gears turning in his head, his foot lifted off the ground.

"Izuku Midoriya take another step and I will tell your mother you disobeyed a direct order from All Might," The boy's foot went right back down, he hesitated but looked back at his classmates. He looked down at her, and took in a breath before looking back at All Might.

"WELL?! WHAT'S KEEPING YOU?!" The pro hero egged the villains on. The hand villain mumbled something to his college, while scratching at his neck. Her stomach dropped when they looked over at the small group of students.

"All Might will take care of the big bad guys," Kirishima nodded, he hooked his arms underneath Kyana and lifted her up. "Let's go see if we can help the others." Unlike before, his arms were shaking. He took a step forward and almost fell forward.

"Tch," A different pair of arms grabbed her from the exhausted boy. Caramel drifted into her nose making her frown. She glared back at Kirishima who mouthed sorry.

"Midoriya," Todoroki called to the green haired boy who was staring at the pro hero. His head was tilted down casting a dark look on his face.

The villains ran towards the hero.

"This is for Nomu!" The hand man cried. The misty man took the lead and turned into a swirling gate.

"M-Midoriya?!" At the sound of shock in his voice, Bakugo turned around. Izuku had launched himself forward and was about to land a punch on the misty man.

"Idiot!" Kyana cried out, her eyes widened in fear.

A grey hand reached through the mist, reaching for his face. A shot rang out, the hand flung to the side.

"They're here!" Kirishima grinned, exposing his sharp teeth. The teenagers looked up at the entrance and saw Snipe, smoke drifting off the barrel of his gun.

"Sorry everyone."

A few more shots fired.

"We're a little late. We brought everyone we could," Principle Nezu sat on another teacher's shoulders. If she remembered Izuku's ramblings right, it was Vlad King, 1-B's homeroom teacher.

"PRESIDENT OF CLASS 1-A, TENYA IDA! REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Ida stood in front of the staff of UA.

"He has no clue how awesome that entrance was," Kyana whined, regretting that she hadn't asked for a body cam to be included on her suit.

"It wasn't that cool," Bakugo rolled his eyes, and shifted on his feet.

Snipe began to shoot at the two villains in the center of the USJ. The misty man activated his quirk and began to envelope the hand man.

However, it looked as though an invisible force was pulling him out of the portal. In the distance, Thirteen lay on the ground with their hand outstretched. Their glove tips were open, sucking in anything in its path which included the villains.

"I may have failed here Symbol of Peace, but next time we meet you're dead All Might," The purple mist disappeared with the hand villain.

"Our teachers, all those pros, gathered here. Looks like there was no attack on the school itself," Todoroki looked up at the group of teachers, and scratched his neck.

"Cowards," Kyana sniffed in disappointment, "you'd think they'd put up more of a fight. This was way too easy,"

"You can barely walk, Rusty," Bakugo reminded her. She crossed her arms.

"Barely! I can still walk! I never asked for your help,"

"Fine!" He dropped her on her butt, making her squeal. She slammed her mouth shut and grimaced. Shaking, she started to move her fingers but stopped when she saw a smirk growing on his face. Kyana slowly picked herself up off the ground, the three boys watched her, waiting for her to fall over.

"Haha! Told you I could stand on my own!" She placed her hands on her hips proudly, and stuck her tongue out at the ash-blonde.

"Shut it, Rusty!" He growled in response. The girl started to do a little dance, but her legs gave out underneath her. Once again, she was lying on the floor.

"We should probably make our way to the entrance," Todoroki commented, his gaze was still on the teachers.

Todoroki started to walk away, Bakugo frowned and followed, stepping over Kyana's exhausted body.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!"

"I thought you didn't need my help?" He asked, a smirk spread across his face.

"Not you! Todoroki don't leave me here!" She called out but he was already out of hearing distance.

"Fine, I'll leave you here for the teachers to find. If they even bother looking," he turned and began to walk away.

"Come on! Seriously!?" Kyana attempted to push herself up off the ground but her arms crashed down, her chin hit the hard floor. Her vision blurred for a moment before going dark.

"How did you make it through the entrance exams?" Bakugo asked himself as he stared down at her unconscious body. He nudged her body, waiting for her to yell at him but she stayed quiet. "What a pathetic excuse for a hero!" He picked up her body and made his way to the entrance of the USJ.

——————————————————————————————————-

Stay safe and clean my friends. Thank you for your interest in this story.

I'm so sorry for going on a month-ish hiatus. It wasn't intentional but with so much going it's hard to just keep a level head and stay concentrated on the story. I'm also coming up to my least favourite part of the story line so my motivation will be poor. But fear not! I will power through! So totally ignore the fact that I said updates on Saturday. I switched it to Wednesday it just makes more sense.

A little note, if you guys are going to 'give pointers' or 'help' or whatever with the story please please _please_ PM through the website and not leave a monstrosity of a 'review'. I know that Kyana's really rough around the edges as a character. She's impulsive, arrogant, childish but understand that I can't make her perfect. It's the whole point of character development.

I spent of lot of time thinking about how to improve this story. There are some practicality's and things that don't make sense I understand. There will be times when my writing is going to be hypocritical, but whose isn't?

Thank you guys for letting me know that you guys like the story it means a lot for me.

-DBR

I do not own any My Hero Academia characters or the plot lines etc. But Kyana and Gamma Kono are that if my own creation.


	8. DinnerWithTheEnemy

Kyana shifted in bed, rolling into her side only to find that there was no bed on that side. The floor was not as cold as it usually was, it was also not covered in clothes. She blinked a few times and sat up, groaning when she felt her sore muscles.

"What are you doing on the floor?!" She looked up to see Recovery Girl standing in the infirmaries doorway.

"I fell?" She looked around the bright room, realizing she was at UA's Infirmary.

The nurse shook her head and walked over to her desk, grabbing a clipboard. Kyana got up from the floor and sat on the bed. Recovery Girl walked over and looked her over.

"All your cuts and bruises are healed, unfortunately the toxins in that villain's poison made it difficult to remove the scar. It should fade over the years," The nurse looked at the bandages wrapped around her neck.

Kyana stood in front of the mirror and unwrapped them. Recovery Girl's lips were pursed as her eyes flickered to the scar to the teens face.

"Cool! My first battle scar!" She grinned, pumping a fist in the air. The nurse furrowed her eyebrows but smiled.

"You should be fine to go home. Your body will most likely be sore so rest up." Recovery Girl then left the room to let her get her stuff together.

After Kyana got dressed, she grabbed her school bag and checked her phone.

It was almost one in the afternoon, and she had multiple texts from the class chat. She scrolled through them as she walked to the train station.

She responded to the class telling them she was alright, and headed home. Responses attacked her immediately, mostly from the girls. She chuckled to herself as she opened the front door.

"It's about time you got home!" Her grandmother shuffled into the entrance, wearing an annoyed expression.

"I'm doing fine thanks," Kyana pouted sarcastically, making her grandmother shake her head.

"You're fine! At least you're not wrapped up like a mummy!"

"What? Is Izuku alright?" Her face paled, as her eyes widened in fear. Gamma Kono rolled her eyes and jabbed her walking stick at the teenager.

"He's fine! I was talking about Shota!" The teen furrowed her eyebrows. Who? "Your homeroom teacher!" The walking stick came down in her toe. She howled in response and jumped around holding it.

"How was I supposed to know that you were talking about Aizawa-sensei!?"

"Who else?" Gamma Kono scrutinized, as she walked into the kitchen.

Kyana sighed and passed the kitchen. "I'm going to take a nap!"

"You've been sleeping since yesterday!" Her grandmother shouted, dropping the pans in the sink. Then storming out to the hallway.

"Fine, I'll take a bath instead."

"Good. You stink!" Gamma Kono pinched her nose and gagged, making Kyana stick her tongue out. She didn't argue knowing she'd take a nap in the bath anyways.

The teen trudged to the bathroom and started her bath.

She let the water steam before she plugged the drain. Then began to remove her clothing. Her movement in the fogged mirror caught her attention.

She wiped the condensation off the cool mirror.

Kyana stayed at her scar. Her hands touched it delicately as if it would begin to crack and dust. It was rough to the touch, bumpy even. Although it looked dry and leathery it was no different from her skin. Aside from the fact that it was a maroon shade of skin.

A surge of pride filled her chest, making her smile.

She didn't want to take the UA Entrance Exam. It seemed like too much work. But she still wanted to be a hero. It angered her how her dreams and upbringing conflicted with her personality.

But Kyana did not regret it one bit.

The teen sucked in a breath as she lowered herself into the steaming water. It took a moment for her usually cool skin to adapt. She rested her head against the back of the tub and smiled lazily at the ceiling.

If she was able to get into the most prestigious hero academy in Japan. What would her future hold?

Many more sore muscles and trips to the infirmary was all she could think of.

Maybe, there would be a bed in the infirmary dedicated to her. No. Izuku would beat her to it, with a hospital named after him. Her injuries were scratches and the occasional worse scenarios. But it didn't compare to Izuku breaking every bone in his arm.

Kyana snickered as she rested her eyelids.

The teenager got away with a half hour nap in the tub before her grandmother banged in the door.

"Up and at em' Kyana! We're going grocery shopping!"

The teenager jolted up right, and shivered in the cold water. Without a second thought she jumped out of the freezing water almost slipping on the tile.

"Be out in a second!" She mumbled through chattering teeth, wrapping a towel around her shaking body.

Kyana left the washroom and changed into a sweater and jeans.

"Let's go! I want to get there before it closes!"

"It's only," she removed the sock off her alarm clock,"two! It won't close for a few more hours!"

"Did I stutter?!" Gamma Kono cried from the other side of her door.

Kyana rolled her eyes as she opened the door and followed her grandmother down the street.

Without a word, the duo split at the doors. Gamma Kono headed off to grab the necessities as the teen wandered around the store.

She whistled to herself, checking the aisles for any sales when a lightbulb went off in her head.

Like her body had been programmed she mindlessly headed to the junk food section.

The teen rounded the corner sharply, hitting a solid wall. Instinctively, she took a step back but lost footing and began to fall backwards. Hands grabbed her biceps, bringing her forward.

Despite being in the junk food section, Kyana was certain that walls did not, in fact, smell like caramel.

"Sor-"

"Watch whe-Rusty?!"

Bakugo's usual look of hatred was replaced by mild shock before returning to his resting bitch face.

"No," was the only response she gave. She spun around and walked away.

Kyana had yet to thank her angry classmate. Which would never happen. However, she hadn't a clue what to say to him. Not a single insult came to mind.

His hand roughly grabbed her arm and aggressively turned her around.

"Ouch!" She hissed at the rough movement.

Despite the long slumber and soak in the tub her body was still sore, and reacted poorly to quick movements.

The ash-blonde dropped his hand, only to roll his eyes.

A glimpse of white caught her eye, her eyes widened, sparkling with glee. She had found her target.

A bag of white, fluffy marshmallows.

Without giving her classmate a second glance she dashed to her destination.

Unfortunately, when Kyana reached up, she discovered that she was only an inch shorter than her goal.

"I'm not even that short!" She cried out in disbelief.

Which made her laugh, it was clear that she didn't get her height from her grandmother. Neither from her mother who had not been as short as her grandmother but had not quite reached the five foot five height.

The teenager bent her knees preparing herself to jump the small distance.

A hand reached out and grabbed the bag of marshmallows, handing it to her. The girl stared at the bag, afraid that it was going to explode.

"Are you going to take the damn bag or not?!"

Kyana gave him a suspicious look, was he going to make her pay him back? Money? Pay for his lunch? Be his personal boxing bag?

"KATSUKI! I told you to grab a head of lettuce not sweets!"

The girl turned around to see a woman with the same hairstyle as Bakugo (although much more feminine style) walking toward them.

"I WAS DOING THAT TILL RAN INTO RUSTY!" Bakugo growled, shoving the bag of marshmallows into his classmates' hands.

"DON'T YELL AT- Rusty?" The lady stopped yelling and noticed Kyana standing off to the side.

Even a blind man could tell that this lady was Bakugo's mother.

The girl gave a small wave, unsure of how the encounter was going to play out. If they were anything more alike (which was more than plausible) Kyana might be in trouble. However, the lady raised her eyebrows in surprise as she looked her up and down. Then looked at her son and laughed.

"This is the girl that kneed you in the balls twice?"

"Three times actually," the female teen corrected with a grin. Bakugo narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Your never going to be the number one hero if you let someone knee you three times, in one day!"

Bakugo grit his teeth, but miraculously, he kept his mouth shut.

"KYANA! I've been looking everywhere for you," Gamma Kono appeared shuffling between the ash-blondes. "I can't remember what size you are, D or C?" She held up two hangers with bras on them.

The teens face grew red as she shoved both hangers in the small carry cart.

"What are you-" the old lady noticed that they were not alone. She looked to her left a saw Bakugo, then turned to her right and saw his mother.

"Mitsuchan?!"

"Gamma Kono?!"

While the women smiled at each other, the two teens stood dumbfounded, looking at each other for answers.

"Please just tell me that I'm having a nightmare and you don't really know each other?" Kyana cringed, knowing the outcome.

A walking stick came across her legs, making her cry out. Bakugo smirked and enjoyed the karma that was being served.

"Don't be rude! Introduce yourself!"

"Kyana Konotoya," the teen wheezed as she rubbed her stinging shins.

"I'm Mitsuki Bakugo, Katsuki's mother," the woman smiled. Her eyes danced with amusement.

"Apologies, she has the politeness of a toothpick."

"At least she doesn't yell, it's all that this brat does!" Bakugo's mother pointed a thumb at him.

"I DON'T YELL!" He shouted, making Kyana flinch at the voice close to her ear. She swung her fist and aimed to hit his stomach. Without removing his eyes from his mother, he grabbed her wrist and glared at her. "WHAT D-"

"DON'T YELL AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ACT LIKE A GENTLEMAN!" Mitsuki slapped his head, making him drop her hand.

Kyana snickered and in return she received a walking stick to the foot.

"The grocery store is no place to catch up. If you're not busy tonight, we'd love to have you over!" Gamma Kono offered, both guardians ignoring the fuming teenagers.

"That sounds wonderful, I've been craving one of your meals!"

"Make sure you bring Masaru. Don't forget Katsuki, Kyana needs to socialize more."

"I hang out with Izuku!" The girl panicked, there was no way she was going to let the angry boy in her home. In her Asshole Free Space.

Gamma Kono frowned, "branch out! Get to know people your age! Be a teen!"

"Yes, because it was my idea to be homeschooled and not know kids my age," Kyana mumbled as she narrowed her steely eyes.

It wasn't her choice. Both Konotoya's knew this. There had been multiple previous arguments none of them ending with smiles. It was the one thing that Gamma Kono regretted, but it wasn't up to either of the Konotoya's.

_Later that evening._

Knock. Knock.

"KYANA! GET TH- WAKE UP, GOD HELP ME, AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Kyana fell off the couch, grumbling.

After they parted ways with the Bakugo's they returned home, and Kyana fell asleep on the couch, resting her still sore body.

"Hi," she mumbled sleepily, opening the door for the Bakugo's.

"Hello, dear. Your Gamma's in the kitchen?" The teen nodded and moved aside. Mitsuki went to the kitchen leaving her son and a brunette man at the entrance.

"I'm Masaru Bakugo," the man introduced himself. He had glasses and had a growing moustache. He was soft spoken and wore a kind smile, one that reached his eyes. His hair was much sharper than his wife's, it appeared in his son's features.

"Kyana Konotoya," she returned the smile and he headed to the kitchen, leaving the teenagers in awkward silence. She turned wide eyed at her classmate and eyebrows furrowed, "are you sure you're his son?"

"Shut up, Rusty!" Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her.

She threw her hands up and surrendered, but wore a smirk, then headed into the living room and returned to her position on the couch.

Bakugo grabbed her ankles and yanked them off the couch. Making room for him to sit on the other side.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed, Rusty."

"Technically I did, but it's nothing compared to your 'I-Just-Returned-From-Hell' look," Kyana yawned, glaring at him with annoyance.

"Are you picking a fight?!" He started to get up but hit him with her leg, pushing him back down.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Pomeranian." She snorted at how easy he was to provoke.

She turned on the TV, it was on the news station as usual. It was another report about the USJ Incident. She rolled her eyes and changed the station.

"Go back!"

"No! They know about as much as we know! Probably even less! It makes me tired even talking about it," she yawned to make a point.

"Are you emotionally scarred or something?! Some hero you are," he scowled, snatching the remote from her hand and switched it back to the news.

She blinked at his quick movements,her open mouth turned into a frown.

"No!" Bakugo raised an eyebrow asking, no, demanding an answer. "It's boring how they report it."

"What are you? Two?!"

"I'm not wrong!" She cried out, her cheeks getting warm. She kicked his thigh with her foot before retracting it back into her own space. He switched the channel to an action movie. The two kept their mouths shut as they watched the movie.

"Dinner is ready," Masaru announced, making Kyana jump at his sudden presence.

When the shock subsided she grinned and ran to the kitchen, leaving both male Bakugo's in her dust.

She took her usual seat at the table, taking in the smell of the home cooked meal.

The food was fished out on the plates and they dug in. It was quiet, a few compliments to the chief but otherwise silent as they took their first bites. Soon enough chatter started up again between the adults, while both teenagers stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

"I still can't believe that villains got into UA property! I mean it's the number one hero school in Japan!" Mitsuki ranted.

"You'd also think that the students would have done more. They are training to be heroes," Gamma Kono added, she was disappointed in her granddaughter. All those years and she got bested by a street thug.

"Hey!"

"Ha! I would've turned all those street rats into ash!" Bakugo scoffed, letting a few small explosions off.

"Yeah sure. Says the idiot that got kneed in the balls three times in one day," Kyana rolled her eyes.

Bakugo growled and tried to stand up, but his mother pushed back down.

"You're the one who had to get lugged around like a sack of potatoes! You should be thanking me!" He yelled. Immediately her face dropped and she looked away. There was no way she'd ever thank him.

"You haven't thanked him?! Where are your manners?!" Game Kono hit the teen on the shoulder.

"I never asked him too! Besides, Kirishima did most of the carrying!" Kyana explained, as she rubbed her shoulder.

Gamma Kono stayed silent as she gave her granddaughter a stern stare.

"Thank you," she murmured, stuffing her mouth full of food mid sentence. Once again, she received a whack on the shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and she took another bite of food.

"You should be grateful!" He yelled, almost snapping his chopsticks in half.

"Yes! I am _so_ grateful for the ceiling getting dropped on my leg!" Kyana dropped her utensils and met his eyes.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mitsuki cried out, sending a spine chilling glare at her son.

"She's fine. Kyana's has much worse," Gamma Kono waved a hand. Mitsuki sighed and looked from her son to Kyana.

Mitsuki reached across the table and took her hands.

"I give you full permission to hit him."

A grin started to grow across Kyana's face. For the third time that night, she was hit across her shoulder.

"Kyana will do no such thing! She's been through worse, besides she needs more friends."

"Again, not my fault," she rolled her eyes and pushed her food around her plate. Gamma Kono sighed through her nose.

"That's perfect! Katsuki needs a friend too, one that won't be pushed around by him," Mitsuki raised her eyebrows knowingly at her son.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH THAT IDIOT!" Both teenagers cried out, sending glares at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"OUCH!" Both teenagers received a whack on their heads. They cradle the back of their heads, seething through their teeth.

"BEHAVE!" Gamma Kono and Mitsuki cried out, while Masaru sat at the end of the table calmly eating his dinner.

The teenagers sat in their chairs, steam flowing out of their ears.

Masaru stayed quiet, putting his input in the older female's conversation only when asked. The conversation was of boring adult life, so when she finished eating, Kyana escaped by cleaning up the table.

Mindlessly she started to wash the dishes, then placed the wet dishes in the dry rack.

As she put one down, it was immediately picked up. Her eyes widened in shock. When had someone entered the room?

"What are you staring at Rusty?" Bakugo glared at her.

"A dumbass."

He nearly dropped the plate as his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked?!"

"Nope, because if you hurt _me_ your mum will kill you!" She stuck her tongue out, and smirked victoriously. Bakugo growled and aggressively dried the dishes, earning a snicker from his classmate.

"You're terrible with comebacks," Kyana said, passing him the last plate. "All of them are always asking if I want my ass kicked or something. They're not even witty."

He opened his mouth but shut it. She smirked knowing that he was just about to ask if she wanted her ass kicked.

"That's just one of many reasons why no one respects you."

"They should! And they will! They'll learn that I'm the best that's ever been! Then they'll grovel at my feet for forgiveness!" He grinned maliciously, clutching the poor towel to death.

"Right, and they'll be kissing your boots...or do you not want their dirty lowlife unworthiness anywhere near you?" He narrowed his eyes, knowing well that she was being sarcastic.

"You'll be one of them. You'll see, Rusty!"

Kyana scoffed and pat his head, "whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Katsuki! We're leaving!" Mitsuki's voice stopped him from yelling at her. He threw the towel on the counter and stalked to the entrance where his parents waited.

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you again," Masaru smiled.

"Anytime! Have a nice night!" Gamma Kono waved as they left the house. She elbowed her granddaughter when she stayed silent.

"See you," she mumbled, through a yawn.

"You better behave next week," her grandmother threatened as she walked away. The teen stiffened in fear. She choked on her words, not sure if she want to know the answer.

"What's next week?"

"We're having dinner at the Bakugo's," Gamma Kono smiled before disappearing into her room leaving Kyana in shock.

Maybe it wouldn't have been the worst thing if the villain had killed her. Or if she hadn't been born at all.

————————————

Stay safe and clean my friends. I appreciate you all very much.

Also, for safety reasons...please refrain from taking naps while taking a bath...it's not very safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys.

If anyone's interested, there's a Haikyu! Oneshot book posted on my Wattpad account (underneath the same username).

If you haven't watched Haikyu! yet, I strongly suggest you do! It's super funny and all the characters are absolutely amazing! Trash excluded.

-DBR

I do not own any My Hero Academia characters or the plot lines etc. But Kyana and Gamma Kono are that if my own creation.


	9. BackToSchool

Kyana ran down the hallways of UA, attempting to tie her tie as her backpack hung from one arm. She had run all the way from home, as she woke up late...again.

"Watch out!" She called, running towards a group of students, "move!" She called out again when they stayed put. The students sorta parted, her shoulder clipped a few of the students.

Someone scoffed, and they murmured, glaring at her retreating back.

Kyana stopped on the spot, her back straightened and she turned back around. The students shut their mouths as the teenager strided over to them.

"Something wrong?" Her head cocked to the side.

The students looked at eachother, ignoring her hard stare. It only encouraged her, making her take a step closer.

"What's got all your panties in a twist?"

"That's some interesting word choice for a hero student," a few of the students moved, making a path for a purple haired boy.

"If you think that's bad, you should hear Bakugo," Kyana scoffed as she gave up and just tied her tie like a shoelace.

The boy had dark hooded eyes, he raised an amused eyebrow at her appearance.

"You hero course students think you're special. Acting as if we're below you, thinking you're better because of your quirk," his eyes narrowed.

Kyana blinked at him, before laughing.

"Okay, now I know you're talking about Bakugo. If you haven't noticed I'm late as hell right now, and I'm sorry," she nodded her head at the students she bumped into.

The purple haired boy opened his mouth but she held up a finger.

"As for you, I think you need to take a page outta my book and sleep in," she looked at him with a little concern. He looked like a mini Aizawa-sensei with purple hair.

RING.

The school bell rang, cutting him off.

"You also seem like you have a grudge against the hero course. I don't know why, that's not my business. But you need to figure it out, catch you later, Sleepyhead!" She backed away, waving before running off, leaving him stunned.

Thankfully, Class 1-A wasn't far, and was just around the corner.

Kyana slid into the classroom, narrowly missing a tall figure. She bent over panting before straightening up, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Konotoya! You're late!" Ida stood from his spot, waving his hand up and down. "And you're not wearing your uniform appropriately!"

"Would you believe if I said that I was going to be on time, but there was a villain," she held up a finger. She knew full well that it wasn't going to work. Their home room teacher was a Pro Hero. He would have heard of a villain nearby.

"This is your first and final warning, now fix your tie and sit down," a stern, yet muffled voice ordered.

Kyana turned to see, a mummified version of their teacher standing before her. Both of his arms were in a sling and his eyes were barely seen between the bandages.

"Are you supposed to be here?!" She cried out, standing by her desk.

"My welfare isn't important-"

"You're our teacher, of course it is! You think I want All Might teaching class full time?!" She let her bag drop to the floor, and crossed her arms. "I would take this opportunity to sleep, chill and relax. Get a break from this," she pointed a thumb at Bakugo.

"Konotoya, sit down," Aizawa walked to the front of the room.

Kyana sat down and rested her chin on her hand. So much for getting off the hook. Gamma Kono would tear her a new one after school.

"As I was saying, my welfare isn't important. Because your fight is far from over."

"Our fight?" Bakugo was the first to question.

"Don't tell me…"

"More villains!?" Mineta finished Izuku's thought for him.

Kyana slumped in her seat, and let out a whine. It wasn't even noon yet!

"UA's Sports Festival is fast approaching!" Their homeroom teacher explained. The class let out a collective sigh of relief together.

"That's so ordinary!"

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to make us team up with each other again." Kyana straightened up and stretched her arms out. There was no way she was going to team up with the hot head behind ever again.

"Come on! We just had that villain attack. You sure about this?!" Shoji asked, earning a murmur of agreements from the class.

"It's necessary. To demonstrate that UA's crisis management protocols are sound. That's the thinking, apparently. Compared to the past five years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our Sports Festival is the greatest opportunity you'll get."

"Hold on, what's the point of police presence at a hero school event?" Kyana cocked her head to the side.

"You can't even tie your tie, Rusty," Bakugo pointed out, she glared over her shoulder as the class snickered. It wasn't her fault that her grandmother didn't think it was important to know how to tie a tie.

"You still have no authority to use your quirks in public yet," Aizawa explained, through his bandages.

"It's not an event that can be canceled over a few villains," Izuku spoke, earning Mineta's attention. He gripped his desk, his eyes grew wide.

"You sure about that?!" His voice quivered in fear.

"If villains could push UA like that, then what would be the point of having hero's?" Kyana offered, frowning at his timidness. Even Izuku wasn't that bad.

If a simple villain attack would cancel a UA event, then they might as well just shut down the school. Hell, they might as well have stopped giving out hero licenses.

"Mineta, are you telling me you've never seen UA's Sports Festival?!"

"Of course I have. That's not what I meant."

"It's so cool! I love the Sports Festival! It sucks that they stopped doing the fireworks though," Kyana frowned and slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

At the first UA Sports Festival they had a huge firework display, the school had paid an estimate of almost a hundred thousand dollars for them. Unfortunately, the school realized that it was unnecessary and impractical.

"Woah, Kyachan, even I forgot about that!" Izuku exclaimed, making her blush.

"Gamma made me watch everyone, and write a report on them all," she scratched the back of her neck and chuckled awkwardly.

"Nerd," Bakugo scoffed behind her.

"Say that to my face, Pomeranian!" She spun around with red cheeks. If looks could kill, he would be floating down the river with death.

"Konotoya, sit down and fix your tie," Aizawa's voice pulled her from the looming fight.

She grumbled turning back around, letting their home room teacher continue his muffled teachings.

"Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events! The Olympics were once the world's Sports Festival. The whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you know, that tradition has shrunk in scale to a shell of its former self. As far as Japan's concerned, what's taken the place of the Olympics is the UA Sports Festival!"

"The nation's top heroes will all be watching, right? They'll be there as scouts!" Yaoyorozu spoke, answering her own question.

"They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate. That's how it's done! A lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They're sidekicks forever!" Kaminari added.

"That'll be your, Kaminari you dunce," Jirou added, making a few of the students snicker as the boy frowned.

"It's kinda like a dog show," Kyana added with a sigh, then shot up straight with narrowed eyes. "IT IS A DOG SHOW!" A smirk grew across her face and she turned around. "It's only fit for a Pomeranian to enter," she laughed, making tears pool in her eyes.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!" He yelled, leaning forwards.

This time Aizawa cleared his throat, making the ash-blonde sit down.

"It's not a dog show. It's an opportunity for you all to show the world your talents-"

"What's a dog show for then?" Kyana raised an eyebrow, she suppressed a smirk but it was still present on her face.

"The Sports Festival is where you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked by a big name hero," Aizawa explained, holding his gaze with his student.

Even with the bandages, his stare was still terrifying.

"However, your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make a future for yourselves. This happens once a year, so you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss."

Kyana let her shoulders fall, no calling in sick for a few days of sleep.

"Man, this is going to be intense," she stretched her arms out and yawned, as they began their classes.

—————————

Kyana was proud of herself. Not once did she fall asleep in class. Did she space out...maybe. But she didn't fall asleep.

Thankfully, lunch came around when it did. Because she was getting a little bleary eyed.

"This has got me so freaking pumped!" Kirishima exclaimed with a big grin.

"It's going to be exhausting though, but totally worth it!" Kyana nodded, sharing a fist bump with the red head.

"If we show our stuff here, that's one big step towards going pro!" Sero nodded joining in.

Kyana threw up her fist giving him a fist bump as well. Sato had walked up as well, she placed her hand in front of him. He stared at it, then smiled and gave her a fist bump.

Tokoyami stood off to the side. Not engaging in conversation.

"Come on Tokoyami," Kyana coaxed him, with a smile. He stared at her hand hesitantly then brought his fist against hers.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed. "Staying pumped the whole time is the key to success!"

"Shut up, Rusty. Nerds like you don't win Sports Festivals," Bakugo sneered, with a smirk.

"Because jerks like you win? Have you ever watched a movie? The jerk never wins," Kyana frowned, her cheeks grew a little red at being called a nerd.

"Are you calling me a villain?!" Bakugo growled, taking a step towards her.

"What if I am?! You going to blast me away for it?" She grinned in triumph knowing that if he used his quirk on her, he'd be out of the school faster than you could say 'Plus Ultra!'

He closed the distance, gripping her collar.

"Woah, Bakugo. That's not very manly!" Kirishima laughed nervously. Despite the tension, Kyana just smirked on her tippy toes.

"He's not going to hurt me. He can't," she began to laugh, and threw her head back.

This only angered him further.

Smoke rolled off his hands, followed by a few cracks of explosions. Once again she laughed, making him growl. He lifted her off the ground, before tossing her roughly to the side.

"I don't have time for a nerd like you," he growled before leaving the classroom.

"Woah, Konotoya are you okay!?" Kirishima rushed over, offering a hand to lift her up. She stared at the door, an uneasy feeling setting in her stomach. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she took his hand and stood up.

"What's on your mind? I can see those wheels turning," Mina asked with a raised eyebrow. Kyana smiled and laughed uneasily, scratching her neck.

"Well, usually the students go against each other 1v1 style...with my luck I'll end up fighting him," she admitted before laughing again. Mina's eyes widened, realizing that if Bakugo got the chance ( 1v1 or not) he was going to destroy Kyana.

Thankfully, she still had a few days to say her goodbyes.

"Well! Time to enjoy one of my last few meals!" She shrugged, and walked out of the classroom with an exasperated Mina.

"You know we eat lunch with him right?" She pointed out as Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari joined them. Immediately, the teen's shoulders fell. She slowed walking, then shrugged.

"Guess I'm eating in the washroom."

"I don't think that's what she meant," Sero said when she started to march towards the nearest washroom. Mina grabbed her and dragged her with them to the cafeteria.

"Just think, at least you're not eating with Mineta," he pointed out as they grabbed their food.

She frowned, and sat and began to eat as Kirishima left to go find their aggressive classmate.

"Don't try to make me feel better about sitting with that asshole," Kyana narrowed her eyes as she took a bite of her lunch. Just being near him, she wanted to start a fight with the pretentious bastard.

"Well, Bakugo won't be the only one with the opportunity to beat up his classmate," Kaminari pointed out, making her grin.

The grin stretched across her face, as her eyebrows turned down. She chuckled as she realized that the Sports Festival was televised. The endless possibilities, it seemed too good.

"You look constipated, Rusty," Bakugo grumbled as he sat down.

"At least I don't look like a trash bin," she stuck her tongue out.

"Can we eat civically and save the fighting for the Sports Festival?!" Sero whined with a sigh.

"You might as well be asking Santa Claus," Mina hissed to him as the two continued to bicker.

——————————————————

The painfully long lunch was finally put to an end and they headed back to class.

"Hold up!" Mina grabbed Kyana's shoulder as she walked to her desk.

"What!?" She jumped, looking for around.

"If Aizawa-sensei sees your tie undone, or not done properly your going to end up in detention," the pink skinned girl explained. She undid the knot, which was painful considering Kyana tied it tight.

"Thank you," she smiled sheepishly and sat down.

She really needed to learn how to tie a tie.

——————————

When classes ended the students packed up their things, and chatted, slowly making their way to the door.

"Whoa!" Uraraka opened the door to reveal a sea of students, murmuring amongst themselves. They stopped when they saw the open door.

"What the hell!?" Kyana peaked over Sero's shoulder.

"No way out! What're they here for!?" Mineta cried out, staring at the other students. Unfortunately, he was right. There was no way out. The other students crammed in tight to look inside the classroom.

"Actually! There's always another way out!" Kyana walked over to the windows. "Uraraka could float some of us down while I make a ladder," she offered.

"Nuh uh," Mina grabbed her shirt collar and dragged her away from the window. "We don't need you breaking a bone before the Sports Festival."

Kyana whined with a pout.

"They're scoping out the competition, idiots. We're the kids who survived a villain attack. Makes sense they'd want a look before the Sports Festival," Bakugo shoved his classmates aside, making his way to the door.

"Survived? Please! They were street thugs! Anyone could've survived that," Kyana rolled her eyes as Mina walked behind her.

"Uh, Konotoya? You were almost killed?" Kaminari pointed to the scar around her neck. She shushed him, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't rat me out!"

"It's not ratting you out when everyone knows!" He replied with a smirk, earning a glare from Kyana.

"There's no point though. Move aside cannon fodder," Bakugo glared at the students in his way. Kyana snickered as Ida dropped his jaw, scrambling for his words, shaking his hand up and down.

"Can we please not resort to calling those we don't even know 'cannon fodder'?!" Beside the class president, Izuku shook with wide eyes.

"So you'll let him get away with calling me names?" Kyana crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes with a huff.

Then she walked past them to get a better look at the obstacles ahead of them.

"It's true, we came to get a look, but you sure are modest," a familiar voice made his way through the crowd. "Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?" The voice belonged to the purple haired boy from that morning. "Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering."

"Hey! It's you! And for your information, we are not like this jerk," Kyana jerked her thumb at the ash-blonde. "Also I thought I told you to figure out your issue?!"

The purple haired boy's eyes widened when he recognized her, he sighed scratching his neck.

"Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and other tracks. There are quite a few of us. Did you know that?" For some reason, she felt that he actually didn't care if they knew or not. "Depending on the results of the Sports Festival they might consider transferring us to the hero course."

"But then-"

"The reverse is also possible for you," he cut Kyana off. It was a battle of the best, she wasn't going to be able to relax and lounge around anymore. She had to fight tooth and nail to keep her spot in Class 1-A.

There was a possibility that Bakugo wouldn't be in her class anymore, but that applied to all her classmates, and herself.

Any classmate. Izuku. Herself. Bakugo. Ida. Mineta.

Hope soared in her chest when she listed off the last one.

"Scoping out the competition? For a general studies kid like me this'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a deceleration of war," the boy narrowed his eyes, sending a shiver down her spine.

He was kinda scary.

"Hey! I'm from 1-B, next door!" Another boy popped up from the crowd. "I heard you guys fought some villains. I wanted to find out more but all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard! You better not make fools of the hero course at this thing!" He shouted through his sharp teeth, keeping his intense stare on them.

Without a word, Bakugo began to shove the students aside.

"Wait, you jerk! What're you doing to us?! Thanks to you we've got a whole mob of haters now!" Kirishima cried out, stopping his aggressive crusade. He turned his head, and talked over his shoulder, keeping his narrowed eyes on the sea of students.

"I'm heading for the top. Why should I care?" He continued his mission, pushing them aside.

"So straightforward and manly!" Kirishima's eyes weld up with tears.

"The top...he's not wrong," Tokoyami agreed, nodding his head.

"Well said," Sato rubbed his chin, mentally dissecting the ash-blonde's words like they were some Nobel Peace Prize speech.

"Don't let him play you! All he's doing is winning us enemies!" Kaminari pointed out, earning a nod from Kyana.

"Don't inflate his ego," she shared a look with him, as she punched Kirishima in the shoulder. Before turning to the door, and tightening her backpack straps.

Time to get home and nap.

"We got into the hero course for a reason, you guys, I wouldn't worry too much," she shrugged and dove into the sea of students, which glared at her as she passed.

Eventually, the sea faded, and she was able to walk through emptier halls.

Kyana walked to the train station and boarded, then scrolled through her phone waiting for her stop. Which wasn't far.

She hadn't even turned the door knob when she was yelled at.

"Kyana!"

"I'm not even through the door yet!" She cried, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to nap.

Her grandmother appeared with her arms crossed, she meant business.

"Don't you dare sleep! We have work to do! The UA Sports Festival is a huge opportunity! A make or break! There is no way I am going to let you make a fool of me on national TV!" Gamma Kono rubbed her hands together, as Kyana walked through the door, "what are you waiting for? Get changed!"

The teen grumbled as she went to her room and changed, she hadn't even walked through the door, and she was already given her next task.

"Let's go!" Her grandmother yelled from the hallway as she walked into her room.

Gamma Kono ran training for as long as she saw fit. Complaining or whining? An extra hour. Nothing is perfect? An extra hundred of the training exercise. With the Sports Festival coming up there was no way she was getting a break. Her grandmother was going to work Kyana into the ground.

That she did.

For the next six hours Gamma Kono made Kyana go through every exercise and workout that she used. Only taking a twenty minute break for some pan grilled fish.

This was her routine for the two weeks.

Kyana almost had no strength to make it to her bed, she nearly tripped over a pile of clothes on the floor.

Thankfully, she didn't. If she had, she would be sleeping on the floor.

—————————-

The air began to get tense in the school, and everyone seemed a little less friendly. Everyone was in a rush to get home to fit in as much training as they could.

Except for Kyana who was always the last person out of class.

"Everyone's so worked up about this thing," she whined trailing after Mina.

"It's a huge deal! I'm surprised you're not home already! I thought you'd love the idea of getting to fight Bakugo without getting into trouble," Mina patted her friend's shoulder.

"It's no fun when you go through every training exercise in six hours."

The only thing that changed was what they ate for dinner.

"You think it's worth it in the end," Mina ensured.

"I beat you, that if I hung out with someone then Gamma would let me take a break!" Kyana grinned slyly at the pink girl.

"Sorry, I'm not as intune with my quirk like you. Or as strong as Bakugo and Todoroki, I really have to push myself if I want to stay in the hero course!" Mina replied, making her friend's face fall.

"Yeah, I guess so," she mumbled as they went separate ways.

Two weeks later.

"KYANA KONOTOYA!"

She would've fallen on the floor if she wasn't already on it.

"I-it's alright Gamma Kono, I-I got here early," a timid voice came from the doorway.

The teen female pushed her slightly sore body up from the floor. Her hair stuck to her face as she looked over her bed. She blinked until her eyes focused on the one figure in her doorway, while a shorter one swiftly marched over.

"I told you to set an alarm!" Gamma Kono pulled the blankets off her, hitting her with a pillow.

"Why would I need to!? You know I'll just sleep through it!" She grumbled pulling the pillow over her eyes. The after effects of her two week intense training was sweeping into her every nerve.

"You are very lucky that Izuku came to pick you up! I would have left you to sleep your life away!" Her grandmother huffed and marched out the door.

Izuku jumped out of the way before peering back into the room.

"S-sorry about that Kyachan," his cheeks dusted with red as he looked to the side.

"S'alright, I have a golden opportunity to humiliate and possibly destroy Bakugo. I can't do that if I'm not there," she shrugged as she looked for her school uniform.

She frowned as she looked around for it. Each piece of it was scattered everywhere in the room.

Her jacket was on her desk chair, her skirt was hanging from a lamp, her shirt was lying on the bed and her socks were on her backpack.

"I swear I folded this yesterday!" Kyana grumbled when she couldn't find her tie.

She thought she had. But she most definitely did not fold her uniform.

The boy laughed nervously then handed Kyana her tie which was hanging on the door knob.

"Thank you," she smiled before disappearing into the washroom to change.

"Are you ready for today?" Izuku asked when she walked out with her tie undone.

"Was that English paper due today!?" She stopped in her tracks, and her eyes grew wide.

"That's not till next week," the girl let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her bag, before groaning.

"It's not that hero paper is it?! I haven't started that yet!" Izuku paled at her comment, then shook his head.

"You really forgot?"

"Math? I don't know!" She cried out as she grabbed a packet of S'more flavoured breakfast sandwich.

The green haired boy laughed with a smile.

"Today's the Sports Festival."

Kyana spit out her breakfast, and widened her eyes.

"THAT'S TODAY?!" She twisted her head and looked at the microwave clock. They still had not quite an hour until the first bell went.

"Alright, you both ate now go before you're late!" Gamma Kono shooed then out the kitchen and onto the door mat.

"We still have forty minutes?" Izuku pointed to the clock.

"With this snail you'll be lucky if you get there before noon," she jerked a thumb at her granddaughter.

Kyana dropped her jaw and frowned.

"Offensive!"

"Facts are often like that," Gamma Kono shut the door, leaving Izuku shaking his shoulders as he held a hand over his mouth.

She glared at him and walked off, heading to the train station.

"Kyachan! Wait! I'm sorry!" He called out chasing after her.

—————————

"I said I was sorry!" Izuku repeated for the millionth time as they reached their school.

She nearly turned around and went home when she saw the sea of reporters again. But it was either face Izuku or the reporters. She chose the reporters.

When they saw them approach, they rushed forwards with their expensive cameras and microphones. Shoving it all into their faces.

"If you all don't move in five seconds I'm crushing all of your equipment!" Kyana narrowed her eyes at them.

The reporters paused at her threat.

She flexed her fingers, demonstrating her quirk with her bracelets.

"Anything metal becomes putty when I'm around," she explained.

Within seconds they made a path for her, and some lucky students behind them.

She led the way, marching to Class 1-A.

—————————————————

"I'm really sorry, alright?!" Izuku said, as he held open the door for her.

Once again, Kyana ignored him, stalking over to her desk.

The classmates that were there stared in disbelief as she walked in before the bell.

"Konotoya! I'm glad to see you decided to arrive at school on time! It shows that you've grown as a person! However, the way you wear your uniform is unacceptable for-"

"Don't get your hopes up. This is a once in a lifetime thing, take pictures. People won't believe you," Kyana glared at Izuku, making a point.

"Here, let me, ribbit," Tsu walked over and tied her tie.

"Thank you, Tsu," she gave her a genuine smile. Then glared at Izuku and Ida before taking her seat. "At least someone is trying to be nice."

"My, you're quite angry today aren't you?" Yaoyorozu said behind her hand.

Whether she meant it to sound condescending or not, it pissed Kyana further.

She stood up right in her chair and sped over to her classmate.

Sero and Kirishima grabbed her arms and pulled her back, dragging her back to her seat. She struggled and cursed at them.

"Hey, you better calm down before Aizawa-sensei gets here!" Sero advised trying to keep her calm.

She looked away and slumped in her seat, resting her head on her arms. They didn't leave her alone, they chatted with their classmates but kept an eye on her. Kyana blocked out Ida's motherly scolding and drifted into unconsciousness.

——————————-

Okay. I like that a lot better.

I know already posted this but I did a little 'retouching'.

There just something right about this chapter and I think it's much better now.

I have a hard time with the Sports Festival arc. I just find it a bit of a snooze fest...

I hope you are all doing okay, and are safe and clean.

Love you all lots.

-DBR


	10. TheStartofanOpportunity

"Kyana?"

"Kyachan!" Someone gently shook her shoulder.

"Ky-"

BOOM!

The loud sound launched Kyana up, her momentum was so strong and uneven, she fell into the aisle beside her.

She sat on the ground dazed, still mentally asleep. Mina helped her up, while also keeping her stable as she swayed side to side. She blinked as her ears didn't pick up any words. All she heard was muffled sounds, she looked to her side to see Mina's mouth moving.

"What!?" She unknowingly yelled.

Across from them, Ida was scolding Bakugo who was smirking. He rolled his eyes and grinned as Kyana repeated "What!?" at the top of her lungs.

Mina placed a finger over her lips, signalling her to quiet down.

Kyana's mouth formed into an "O" and nodded.

Slowly but surely Ida's scoldings came through.

"-and time your own classmate! I'll have to inform Aizawa-sensei about this! You should know better!"

The female looked around and noticed that their teacher was missing.

"He's waiting for us outside," Mina informed, pointing out the window.

"For what?" Kyana furrowed her eyebrows. Then she widened them, remembering that the Sports Festival was today.

A few of her classmates giggled at her, as she blushed.

"Alright! Class 1-A! Let's make our way in an orderly fashion out to the bus!" Ida pointed to the doorway.

The class compiled, although they walked in groups not in his ideal line.

As they walked out, Kyana stuck a finger in her ear, trying to clear to hear better. Although it didn't help.

"Before the festival, remind me that murder is illegal," she glared at Bakugo's back.

"Konotoya! That is not funny and definitely should not be joked about!" Ida appeared beside her. Keeping the back of the class pack moving.

"Deafening someone is not funny!" She shrieked, triggering Bakugo to laugh again.

Kirishima elbowed him, "not manly dude!"

————————————-

Aizawa stood by the opened bus doors in his mummy get up.

"Let's go, you're all taking too long," he scolded.

"I'm sorry sensei!" Ida ran to the front of the group, bowing up and down.

"It's all Rusty's fault. Four-eyes wouldn't let us leave until she was awake," Bakugo scoffed, stomping onto the bus.

Their teacher looked at the accused and sighed.

"He let off an explosion right next to my ear! I couldn't hear for like five minutes!" Kyana cried out, as Bakugo let out a laugh from inside the bus.

A sigh emitted from the pile of bandages.

"Get on the bus."

She dropped her jaw, and furrowed her eyebrows. She stayed there until Izuku tapped her shoulder, and nodded towards the bus.

"But he-"

"Come on," Mina grabbed her arm and dragged her in the bus. She sat the both of them at the far end of the bus, farthest away from their ash-blonde classmate.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm going to kill him," Kyana muttered glaring at him.

"Konotoya, that's not very heroic to say!" Ida informed her, again. He took a seat across the row from her.

"Tell me that one more time and I swear I'm going to kill you too!" She glared at him while silently curing Mina for boxing her in by the window seat.

"Alright, once we arrive at the stadium you are all to change into your gym uniform. Then wait for further instructions," Aizawa nodded to the bus driver and sat down.

————————————

When the stadium came into view they all gasped in excitement.

"It's so big!"

"Look at the crowd!"

"Wow!"

Everyone pressed their face against the bus windows watching the crowd.

People lined up passed the entrance, each one had a huge smile on their faces. Stalls lined up outside, selling all sorts of refreshments.

"That's just the outside!" Kyana exclaimed as a bus came to a stop outside a garage gate. The yellow and black gate lifted up letting them through.

The bus drove into the large garage before pulling up to an elevator door.

"This is so cool!" Kirishima exclaimed as they all unloaded the bus.

"Uh, how are we going to all fit in there?" Kyana pointed to the elevator with a max capacity of eight.

"Take turns, or take the stairs," Aizawa pointed to the door leading to the stairwell.

Bakugo pushes his classmates aside and pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Outta my way extras."

"Hey, why don't we let the girls go first?" Kirishima grabbed Bakugo shoulder, nodding to their female classmates.

"Yes! I agree with you Kirishima! Let us be gentlemen and insist the women go first!" Ida made a path for his female classmates.

"There's more space for one person!" Mineta pointed out with drool dripping down his chin.

"Like hell," Kyana threw up a fist, taking a step forward.

"We do have room for one more," Hagakure pointed out from the corner of the elevator.

"Not that creep," Kyana pointed her finger aggressively, while keeping the door open.

"How about you Aizawa-sensei?" Tsu asked, "you probably shouldn't be walking up stairs like that, ribbit."

"She's right, you might make it worse!" Hagakure pointed out.

The rest of the girls nodded making room for their teacher.

"Come on, Aizawa-sensei!" Mina waved her hand. Their teacher was hesitant to move.

"Hurry up already? I don't want my fingers to get squished! I kinda need them for this thing!" Kyana grumbled, triggering their teacher to sigh and walk into the elevator.

She let the door close and they all stood in silence.

They reached the ground floor within seconds. As they exited the mechanical box the rest of their class also reached the ground floor.

"Alright, head to the prep room and change into your gym clothes," Aizawa instructed before walking away.

Ida showed the way to the prep room and they did as they were told.

"Kinda sucks we couldn't wear out hero suits," Kyana whined, stretching her arms in her seat. Shoji nodded in his seat.

"They're not allowed in the unrest of fairness," Ojiro explained, prompting her to frown.

"Fairness?! In that case shouldn't we have a handicap or something!?" She cried, sitting up straight. Knowing UA it was a possibility.

"You're not wrong, knowing Aizawa-sensei it's a possibility," Ojiro gulped nervously.

She fell back in her chair. She totally forgot about their ridiculously hardcore teacher.

"Midoriya," she looked over to the owner of the voice. Shocking her when they saw Todoroki.

"He actually speaks!?" Kyana whisper-shouted.

Todoroki's head turned and he looked over his shoulder at her. His heterochromia eyes narrowed at her, sending chills down her spine.

"Why do I feel like he just killed me thirty different ways in his mind?" She whispered even lower when he looked away.

"Objectively speaking I'm stronger than you. More capable."

"Huh?! Sure!" Izuku stuttered out with sweat dripping down his face.

It was a fact. Todoroki was the strongest in the class. Not that it surprised Kyana. Being Endeavour's son had its perks.

"All Might's got his eye on you, doesn't he? Now I'm not about to pry into why that is, but I will beat you," he declared. However, Kyana was too busy processing his words before that statement.

All Might has his eye on Izuku?

By the way Izuku acted, jumping at the mention of All Might, growing wide eyed and flustered. Todoroki was right, and it annoyed Kyana.

"A declaration of war from the strongest in the class?!" Kaminari commented, putting the spotlight on them.

Kyana stood up, watching the multi haired boy.

She hadn't had much of an opportunity to talk to him. He was quiet in class and stuck to himself outside of it.

She never saw him at lunch time in the cafeteria.

It was hard for her to tell what Todoroki was like and how he was going to go about anything.

But before she could intervene Kristina beat her to it.

He got up and walked over to them, grabbing Todoroki by the shoulder, "hey, man. Why pick a fight?! We're about to go on-"

"I really don't care. I'm not pretending to be anyone's friend here," Todoroki pulled his arm from the spiky haired boy.

Izuku looked at the ground.

"Todoroki. I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me you'll beat me. You're clearly stronger, and I can't measure up to most of the others here in skill…" Kirishima put a stop to his down talking.

"Don't be so negative, Midoriya! No need-"

"But! Everyone, even the kids from the other courses, are aiming for the top. I'm not going to fall behind!" Izuku took the attention back. "I'm going for it too! With everything I got!"

Todoroki narrowed his eyes and lifted his head up.

"Right."

"Todoroki!" Her mouth moved before she realized why she was doing. He looked over at her with the same narrowed eyes.

Kirishima widened his eyes, and he started to walk in between the two.

She blinked her wide eyes, before shutting her mouth.

"Izuku isn't the only one you should find threatening. This whole class is still learning. Learning from the second pro hero, Endeavour, isn't something we all get." She nodded towards their classmates.

Todoroki stiffened at the mention of his father.

"But don't forget. I got Gamma Kono who trained me before I could talk, and is the only person I am scared of," she shrugged and smirked.

"Alright! Everyone calm down! We will be heading out soon!" Ida shouted speeding in between his classmates.

She sat back down, rolling her eyes at their Class President.

Bakugo glared at both Todoroki and Izuku. His upper lip was pulled up showing a sneer.

"Awe, looks like he doesn't find you threatening Pomeranian," Kyana snickered trailing a finger down her cheek, like a tear rolling down it.

"Class 1-A please make your way onto the field."

"You heard the announcement! Line up in an orderly fashion-"

The class ignored him as they left him in the room.

Kyana weaved her way into the front of the class, beside Mina.

The class grew quiet and serious as they approached the entrance onto the field. Each step seemed to get heavier as it grew closer.

Her head gravitated up, and she pushed her shoulders back, puffing it out.

The muffled sounds of the audience and an incredible loud commentator started to drift through the tunnel.

"THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE! IT'S CLASS A!" Present Mic announced as they stepped out of the tunnel into the sun.

The crowd exploded into cheers, immediately the students looked up at the endless sea of people.

"There's so many people!" Kyana stared with a wide grin.

The crowd contain people of all designs, a majority were heroes, both popular and not so mainstream.

Higher up the seats were lucky individuals there for entertainment.

Beside her, Izuku shook with wide eyes. He moved slowly only shaky more as he drank in the scene.

"We're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectators. I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes," Ida nodded, while still staring at the crowd.

"Anything we do is a skill for becoming a hero," Kyana reminded him.

Everything had purpose. That's how she was raised. the food she ate, the things she learned, as useless as they seemed. It all had a purpose.

Kirishima whipped his head back and forth, making seem as his neck was doing full circles.

"They're really giving is too much credit! But we won't let that shake us," he looked at the ash-blonde, "right, Bakugo?!"

He had a huge menacing grin plastered on his face.

"Nope. Just gets me pumped up," he continued walking forward with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Seeing someone kick a puppy gets you pumped up," Kyana smirked.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. A snear replaced his grin. He lifted his chin staring down his nose at her.

"Hey, save it for stage you two," Mina shook her head, grabbing her friend by the arm dragging Kyana away.

Not before she could stuck his tongue out at him.

"FOLLOWING CLASS B L, IT'S CLASSES C, D AND E OF GENERAL STUDIES!"

Emerging from the other tunnels were the other classes. However, they didn't hold their heads high. In fact they looked annoyed, sending narrowed eye glares at them.

"Did they eat lemons for breakfast? Jeez," Kyana raised an eyebrow, as they walked towards a stage in the middle of the field.

The other classes joined them, they huddled around the stage.

Standing in the platform in all her glory was the R-rated heroine, Midnight. She held her staple black whip in her hand, with the other resting on her hip.

"Now for the athletes oath!" She waved the whip around with a flirty smile.

"Where's Principle Nezu? He's always the ref for this? Why Midnight, the R-rated hero?" Kyana looked around for the short mouse.

"R-rated? Should she really be in a high school?" Tokoyami asked, barely even looking at the hero.

"Shut it!" Midnight hollered, dropping her flirty facade.

R-rated or not, she was an incredible hero. Her first suit was so controversial it introduced a new rule for hero costumes.

To Kyana it didn't make sense, if it improved the hero's performance and abilities, then it should be fine. Midnight solved a problem without destroy buildings or a shopping district. Unlike the number one pro hero.

Midnight cleared her throat and returned to her usual composure.

"Your student representative is from Class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"

"WHAT?!" Kyana spun to look at her classmate. He walked forward wordlessly as the crowd parted for him.

"It's Kacchan?!" Izuku asked in confusion.

"How they hell did he get to be the student representative?!" Kyana watched him as he walked up the stairs in stage.

Shouldn't it have been Ida? Even Yaoyarozu? Someone who wasn't a grade A jerk?

"Must be because he placed first in the entrance exam," Sero guessed the obvious, making her bitter. He didn't need anything to feed his ego.

"The Hero Course Entrance Exam you mean," another student pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"The athlete's oath…"

Bakugo seemed bored, like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Kyana felt herself take in a sharp breath, growing tense with Izuku and Kirishima. Knowing their classmate he was going to pull an egomaniac stunt.

"Make no mistake about it. I'm gonna take first place," he announced with confidence.

Immediately Class 1-A facepalmed, while the rest of the crowd booed. Of course he would declare war against all of UA.

She felt the dirty looks from the other students. It was clear they held no affection towards the hero course, more specifically Class 1-A.

Undoubtedly because of the jerk standing before them.

"Don't get cocky Class 1-A!"

"He doesn't speak for us y'know," she growled glaring over her shoulder at whoever just spoke.

"Why must you show contempt for the dignity of this event?!" Ida cried out.

"You'll all make great stepping-stones, I'd say," Bakugo flicked the bottom of his chin at the other students.

He walked off the stage back into the crowds

"Can't get first when I beat you," she muttered glaring daggers at him as he passed. He met her gaze, returning the look.

"Now, without any delay! Let's get the first event started!" Midnight pulled everyone out of Bakugo's speech.

This was the start of the UA Sports Festival.

"These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that many are sent home crying every year!" A blank white screen appeared, capturing everyone's attention.

The students looked up, holding their breath.

"The fateful first event this year is...THIS!" Midnight pointed her hands at the screen which now held the words 'Obstacle Course Race'.

A gate on the edge of the field between the stands opened.

"It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself!"

Three lights above the gate flashed like a traffic light.

"RACERS! TO YOUR POSITIONS!" Without a second thought, the students dashed to the gate.

Kyana swerved in between the students.

If she wanted to win, she had to push herself. It applied to all the students surrounding her. She didn't have a huge yearning to win, however she had a yearning to beat Bakugo.

To do that, she was going to have to win.

Ding!

The lights flashed green.

"START!"

Immediately the students broke into a run.

She used her brackets to grab on the gate and swing in front of the kids. Before she dropped on the ground, Todoroki took the lead, creating an ice path.

When she landed she slipped, falling on her ass.

With a groan she hopped up and morphed the bracelets into ice blades in the bottom of her shoes.

Behind her she heard the cries of students stuck in ice.

"Mummy Man! Are you ready for our live coverage and commentary?!" Present Mic's voice carried out through the speakers.

"Not voluntarily," Aizawa's muffled voice followed.

Kyana followed the path Todoroki laid out for her. With the rest of the school behind her, a grin grew across her face.

The ice path came to an abrupt stop, causing her to jump.

She used the opportunity to remove the skates from the soles of her shoes. She stumbled into the ground and picked up her pace.

Ahead of her, Todoroki looked over his shoulder. She did the same, despite it being a bad idea.

Mineta was flying through the air, before getting punched by a robot.

It was identical to the zero pointers that they used in the entrance exams, causing her to holler out in excitement.

It's like the first place medal was handed to her on a silver platter.

"EVERY OBSTACLE COURSE NEEDS OBSTACLES! STARTING WITH THE FIRST BARRIER, ROBO INFERNO!" Present Mic shouted, as numerous robots appeared in front of them.

Todoroki swiped his hand up, capturing the robot in ice.

While he ran underneath the robot, Kyana used her bracelets and morphed them into a stick. She launched herself up at the robot, climbing up over on the shoulder of it.

It started to shake, almost causing her to fall off.

"Woah!" Her foot slipped, before she slid off she grabbed at the metal morphing it into handles.

Kyana pulled herself back up, and caught her breath before jumping to the next robot.

"1-A'S TODOROKI! BUSTING THROUGH AND SABOTAGING THE OTHERS IN ONE MOVE! THIS GUY'S COLD!"

She jumped onto the shoulder of the next robot, and the next.

As she left the robot she twisted off the robots head, causing it to fall over. Crashing onto the ground, and possibly some of the students.

"1-A IS FILLED WITH MERCILESS STUDENTS! KONOTOYA IS LITERALLY CRUSHING HER OPPONENTS AND TAKING FIRST PLACE!"

She winced and looked behind her, and shrugged "you snooze you lose I guess."

"ALTHOUGH SHE'S IN FIRST PLACE, TODOROKI IS NOT THE ONLY ONE GAINING ON KONOTOYA!" The sounds of explosions followed Present Mic's announcement.

"Bring it on, Pomeranian," she grimaced, narrowing her eyes.

The robots stopped appearing, giving her a view of the next obstacle.

A large canyon filled with stone pillars began at a cliff's edge. The only thing making a path between the pillars were single pieces of rope.

Kyana morphed her bracelets into a hanger, sliding down the ropes.

She put her feet out in front of her, to keep herself from becoming a pancake then pulled herself up into the pillar.

"SO THE FIRST BARRIER WAS A PIECE OF CAKE!? HOW ABOUT THE SECOND?!"

She glared up at the next pillar, which was taller than the one she was currently standing on.

Meaning she couldn't slide down.

"FALL AND YOU'RE OUT! YOU GOTTA CRAWL ACROSS IF YOU WANNA MAKE IT! THIS IS THE FALL!"

Behind her, Tsu began to crawl slowly across the rope. It was easy considering she had the grip of a frog.

With no other option, Kyana gripped the rope, sliding underneath it. She began to crawl her way, upside down to the next pillar.

With her slow attempt, Todoroki and Bakugo pulled ahead of her.

"UP AHEAD TODROKI HAS JUST PAST KONOTOYA! " Kyana cursed at Present Mic as she caught her breath on a pillar.

Thankfully, the journey to the next pillar was a downhill journey.

The following pillar after that was a straight shot to the end of the second barrier. Swallowing nervously she put one foot out on the rope.

Her next door followed and she stood there, shaking.

Cautiously, she continued to take step after step. As she took each step she obtained more confidence and speed.

BOOM! BOOM!

The loud and sudden noise made her jump, causing her to lose her balance.

"Dammit!" She cried as she fell to the side. Her arm stretched out grabbing onto the rope above her.

With one hand she dangled midair.

"WATCH IT POMERANIAN!" Kyana yelled, however he just ignored her and continued towards Todoroki.

"WOW! A CLOSE SAVE BY KONOTOYA! BUT WILL SHE BE ABLE TO PULL HERSELF UP AND GET BACK IN THE LEAD?!"

Her grip was starting to slip as she struggled to pull herself up.

Kyana's arms were already sore from pulling herself across the second rope. Leaving her stamina low.

But, thanks to her Gamma's ridiculous training, she wasn't exhausted yet.

With her other hand she morphed her bracelets into larger circles, trapping the rope in the middle.

Holding each circle in hand she shimmied towards the end of the second barrier.

"Yes!" She grabbed the edge of the cliff, and pulled herself up onto the ground. After, she grabbed her bracelets and dusted herself off.

She saw Bakugo flying ahead of her, immediately she began to run.

He was gaining on Todoroki quickly as they all approached a large empty field.

"THIS MINEFIELD! A QUICK GLANCE IS ENOUGH TO REVEAL THE MINES LOCATIONS! SO KEEP BOTH EYES OPEN AND WATCH YOUR STEP!"

"Are they insane?!" Kyana almost stopped in her tracks but pushed herself harder as she questioned the school's sanity.

Sane or not, she wasn't going to get last place.

As she approached the field she saw patches of dirt that had been recently moved or dug up. It easily gave away the mines hiding places.

Had they ran out of ideas? This last barrier was more than a cake walk.

"I SHOULD MENTION OUR MINES DON'T PACK A DEADLY PUNCH, BUT THEY'RE LOUD AND FLASHY ENOUGH THAT YOU MIGHT NEED A CHANGE OF UNDERWEAR WHEN IT'S ALL OVER!"

Kyana quickly attached makeshift metal roller blades onto the bottom of her shoes with a snap of her fingers.

Ahead of her Bakugo exploded past Todoroki.

"WE HAVE A NEW LEADER! GET EXCITED, MASS MEDIA! YOU GUYS LIVE THIS SORT OF TURN AROUND! BUT THE REST ARE CATCHING UP!"

As Kyana sped through the field she saw the other were indeed students catching up.

However, they were less careful, and too caught up in reaching first place to dodge the mines.

The ground rocked as one mine set off, setting others off, creating a chain reaction like dominoes.

Kyana pushed her legs, as she rolled closer to her classmates who were grabbing at each other. One would pass before getting put back into second place.

Once she was close, she removed the roller blades from her shoes.

Ahead, she saw a rough patch of dirt.

Desperate, she placed her hands on the ground and searched for the junk of metal. Despite always being near or touching the metal she used, she was able to move metal farther away from herself.

But due to the extra strain it applied in her fingers Kyana didn't rely on distant objects as much.

However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

BOOM!

A large explosion went off in front of the boys sending them back a few feet. They both stared in confusion before Kyana passed them both.

"See you guys later!" She hollered running towards the end of the field.

BOOOM!

A larger explosion rocked the field, causing her to stumble forward and nearly fall to the ground.

"CLASS 1-A'S MIDORIYA RIDES THE WAVE IN HOT PURSUIT!"

Above her, Izuku flew through the air in a piece of metal from one of the robots, and passed her.

Kyana grinned before remembering that today, they were opponents.

"DEKU! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Bakugo shouted as he launched himself forward into second place.

"Hey! G- ouch!" Beneath her, Kyana's foot slipped, sending her to the cold floor.

Without a glance, Todoroki skated past her. His heterochromia eyes glued on their classmates.

"It's like I'm the Invisible Man today!" She whined, returning the skates to the soles of her shoes.

The three chased after Izuku, who was still flying through the air, but descending quickly.

Izuku tumbled through the air, doing a front flip, giving him the opportunity to see behind him.

Kyana waved at him before he turned around.

As he did so, he held onto a piece of wire from the metal slamming it into the ground, triggering one of the mines.

It sent himself forward and his classmates back.

Kyana was thrown backwards, her back sliding along the dirt before coming to a stop.

"AND MIDORIYA BLOWS OFF THE COMPETITION WITH NO TIME TO LOSE! YOUR CLASS IS SOMETHING ELSE, ERASERHEAD! WHAT'RE YOU TEACHING THESE KIDS?!"

"What a great question," she rolled her eyes as she hopped into her feet.

She stumbled a bit, as her ears rang. She shook her head and bit her cheek, before advancing forward.

She wouldn't make it past Izuku in time, but she had the lead on Todoroki and Bakugo.

"THE ONE WHO MADE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM FIRST IS NONE OTHER THAN IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Kyana cheered as she picked up speed.

Through the ringing in her ears she could hear a faint crackling sound from behind her, and she jumped up placing the skates on the bottom of her feet.

As she landed on the ice, Todoroki passed her.

"This benefits both of us!" She followed the ice path, easily keeping pace with him and grinned at him. Only to receive a harsh glare.

She looked ahead and grew wide eyed when she saw the ice stopped.

When the skates hit the ground she fell forward into the ground. Tumbling forwards in a somersault.

"WITH A CLOSE BATTLE TODOROKI TAKES SECOND PLACE AS KONOTOYA TUMBLES INTO THIRD!"

Kyana let out an exhausted sigh, as she laid on the ground.

She stayed on the ground as Present Mic announced the students as they came across the finish line.

She only felt the vibrations of his voice through the ground, only hearing the ringing of the mine.

"Kyana? Are you okay?" A muffled voice caused her to open her eyes.

"Sorry? I'm kinda having trouble hearing!" She yelled, opening her eyes, revealing Mina standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"WHAT?!" Kyana held a hand up to her ear trying to understand her friend.

"Kyachan!? Are you okay?!" Izuku noticed her yelling and rushed over, helping her up. Guilt crept into his bones.

"You guys have to speak up! I can't hear you!" Kyana continued to yell.

"Kyachan, you don't have to yell," Izuku tried explaining.

"Who the hell is playing bells? Did the race finish?!" She continued to yell, barley reading Izuku's lips.

"This is all my fault!" He cried, holding his head in his hands.

"Relax, Midoriya. It'll fade, she just got the worst of it," Mina patted his shoulder as they guided Kyana to the middle of the field.

"So it's finally over. Let's check the results!" Midnight pointed to the large screen, which held the rankings of the race.

With a quick scan, it was revealed that all of Class 1-A passed the first event.

"Yeah!" Kyana let out a cheer, and turned towards her pink haired friend. "Told you I'd beat that one brain celled Pomeranian!"

Mina winced and slammed her hand over Kyana's mouth.

"Be quiet! Everyone can hear you!" She looked over at Bakugo who shot a glare over at the dark haired female.

The only thing keeping him from marching over and blasting her to pieces was Kirishima.

"There's no need to get disqualified! It's not manly to beat up the competition beforehand!"

Kyana stuck out her tongue and snickered.

"The top forty-two from this qualifying round will move on! But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff!" Midnight clapped her hands.

Ever so slowly, Kyana was getting her hearing back.

"Now! The main selection really begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got!"

"Give all your goats?" Kyana loudly spoke.

"Give it all you got!" Mina corrected, Kyana nodded and gave her thumbs up.

"Now! On to the second event! I already know what it is, of course! Dying in suspense? Next up is…" Midnight waited as the screen buzzed, revealing the next event.

———————————————————

Has been almost a month since I've uploaded?

...yes.

This month has been some kind of busy for me. It also doesn't help that this arc isn't my favourite.

sighs*

I do love writing this story... but this arc just isn't my favourite *shrugs* any who, I'll keep trucking along. The world keeps going and I can't stay asleep till noon everyday...but when I'm asleep I'm not procrastinating.

This world is driving me insane lately (not that it never has) *chuckles* It takes a toll on me.

I love you all a lot and appreciate you all and really send my love to you all.

-DBR (a professional procrastinator)


End file.
